A Natureza do Jogo
by Sakuranbo17
Summary: Sakura começa um jogo com Kakashi. Mas quando ele parte, Sasuke fica. Sakura deve decidir o que vai fazer com os dois homens da sua vida. KakaSaku, leve SasuSaku. Tradução autorizada de "The Nature of the Game" da Leafy Girl.
1. Jogue o jogo

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

Tradução livre de "The nature of the game" da Leafy Girl.

**Autorizada** pela autora. (Thank you, Leafy!)

* * *

Capítulo 1

Jogue o jogo.

- - -

Uma tarde preguiçosa não era nada do que Sakura gostava; assim ela saltava por entre as árvores procurando pela pessoa que acabaria com seu tédio. A falta de missões em Konoha hoje em dia dava mais tempo pra ela jogar o seu jogo favorito. A caça. Finalmente, ela se agachou sorrateiramente em um galho alto e encontrou sua presa sentada confortavelmente na grama, completamente inconsciente de que sua vida estava em perigo. Ela riu de um jeito sinistro em divertimento.

"Me dê o que eu quero!" ela finalmente gritou.

Esperou.

Nada.

Bancando a antagonista, ela bufou de raiva quando não conseguiu a reação imediata que esperava da sua vítima. Seu único olho sonolento deslizava pelas páginas do livro laranja que raramente não estava com ele, ignorando o ultimato dela.

"Sakura, estou ocupado," ele disse casualmente, obtendo um pequeno som de impaciência dela.

Retirando uma kunai do estojo ao redor da coxa, Sakura girou-a entre os dedos como um aviso de que algo aconteceria. "Kakashi, me dê o que eu quero ou eu te mato."

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela atirou a arma contra o peito dele.

Com a facilidade de alguém da elite, Kakashi agarrou a kunai em seu vôo entre dois dedos. Girando-a do mesmo modo que Sakura ele fincou ela na grama ao seu lado, e continuou a folhear as páginas do seu romance obsceno. Se ele não estivesse usando máscara, ele teria certeza de que ela veria seu divertimento. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer pra segurar a risada.

Sakura suspirou e desceu do galho sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Você não quer jogar hoje?" ela disse docemente, se agachando próximo a perna dobrada dele.

Ele ergueu o olhar e o percorreu rapidamente dos pés a cabeça dela. Suas pernas torneadas eram obviamente evidentes na calça de jounin que ela usava. A camisa preta justa com símbolos vermelhos nos ombros envolvia a parte superior do seu corpo. Ela tinha se tornado uma mulher e ele tentou não deixar óbvio que tinha notado, mas notou. Hatake Kakashi não era um de deixar passar algo do tipo.

"Sakura eu acabei de voltar, e realmente gostaria de ler em paz se você não se importa. Há quanto tempo temos jogado? Você nunca vai ganhar. Por que não desiste?" ele murmurou olhando de volta pro seu livro e tentando parecer casual e desinteressado.

Derrotada, Sakura se sentou na grama e envolveu os joelhos com seus braços. Obviamente, não havia muitas maneiras de persuadi-lo a uma boa luta hoje, então ela resolveu desistir. Há quanto tempo o jogo deles havia começado? Ela imaginou.

Não tendo nada pra fazer, sua cabeça começou a flutuar até onde isso havia começado. Havia passado um ano inteiro desde que ela se viu sentada com ele no pub local? Começou como uma noite qualquer. Naruto havia saído pra falar com Jiraiya, que estava bebendo todas no bar. Enquanto eles estavam sentados quietos observando os outros jounin oferecendo bebidas, ela se lembrou de estar olhando para o casual copy ninja por um longo momento até ele finalmente notá-la o encarando.

"O que você tá olhando?" ele perguntou de um jeito calmo mas interessado. Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e lançou a ela um olhar acusador. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estava com alguma coisa em mete.

"Você tem olhos jovens," ela disse com um gesto. "Me mostre o resto do seu rosto."

Uma risada nada educada veio de trás da máscara dele. "Por que eu faria isso?" A sacudida de ombros que ele dava enquanto ria a irritou. Mas claro, sendo Kakashi, supôs-se que isso deveria mesmo aborrecê-la.

"Eu quero ver. A gente se conhece há uns seis anos e eu acho que você devia me mostrar como você é." Ela parecia séria; suas sobrancelhas se ergueram para acentuar sua opinião, mas o sorriso permaneceu nos cantos da sua boca. Ele tornou isso tão difícil de se manter uma cara séria.

"Eu não vou fazer isso." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, ainda rindo.

"Kakashi, me dê o que eu quero!" Então ela riu do quanto pareceu uma criança mimada.

Nessa hora ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Bem, então eu acho que você terá que achar um meio de tirá-la de mim." Ele voltou a se sentar e ela pôde ver a ruga ao lado do olho dele que apareça quando ele sorria. Obviamente, ele não achava que ela tivesse a mínima chance de conseguir. Mas só isso a fez se sentir determinada. Ela era inteligente, forte e boa em estratégia. O quão difícil seria? Eles se conheciam bem; ela usaria o que sabia sobre ele. Ela já se sentia com uma vantagem.

As engrenagens começaram a funcionar. Kakashi quase podia ver através dos olhos dela, e isso fez ele sorrir.

Ela se virou pra observar Naruto falando com Jiraiya no bar, e então pensou em Sasuke que havia partido de Konoha um ano antes. Eles todos se conheciam há seis anos agora. Kakashi partia em missões de vez em quando, e poderia ficar longe por até meses, mas sempre voltava inteiro. Ela e Naruto roubavam algum tempo entre seus livros e seus outros amigos jounin.

Sasuke era da ANBU agora e havia partido numa longa missão, que agora duravam meses. Ela suspirou quando pensou nele; ela ainda tinha aqueles antigos sentimentos que se calavam durante a sua ausência e endureciam devido à constante frieza que sempre ressurgia quando ele estava lá. Naruto era jounin como ela, e eles sempre saíam em missões... mas nunca como as de Sasuke.

Durante esse tempo ela cresceu e amadureceu. Agora ela se encontrava no mesmo nível do seu time passado. Ela trabalhou duro pra conseguir, mas estava satisfeita com suas habilidades. Não havia mais decepção com ela mesma. Ela poderia felizmente dizer que era um deles, e eles eram dela.

Era comum uma mulher se tornar possessiva com os homens da sua vida. Esses fortes sentimentos por Sasuke não estavam mais presentes. Ele era bonito e misterioso, mas ainda era frio e distante. Naruto tinha começado a notar Hinata e havia decidido falar com ela quando a visse. Kakashi ainda era Kakashi, e agora ele seria o novo assunto de interesse dela depois dessa noite. Ela estava determinada a remover aquela máscara.

Enquanto o ano passava, ela continuou a confrontá-lo quando o via. Sua frase favorita sendo "Me dê o que eu quero!" Quando ele ouvia isso sabia do que ela estava atrás. E no típico estilo jounin eles batalhavam até de um jeito ou de outro Kakashi conseguia vencê-la, facilmente às vezes, dificilmente em outras. Geralmente terminando com respirações ofegantes e risadas.

Saindo do seu devaneio ela o observou calmamente sentado com uma perna dobrada e outra estendida na frente dele apoiando as costas na árvore. As páginas do livro laranja ondulavam com a brisa enquanto seu olho escuro a observava de volta. Era impossível não sorrir pra ele.

Suspirando bem alto de maneira cômica, Sakura ergueu as pernas por cima da dele e as repousou acima do seu joelho. Nem em um milhão de anos ela imaginaria que deles três, ela passaria mais tempo com Kakashi, mas aqui estava ela, e isso agora era um hábito.

Alcançando a bolsa presa na perna dele, ela começou a abrir e fechar o botão só pra aborrecê-lo. Sim, ela estava provocando, mas se encaixava perfeitamente no jogo. Ela provocava todos os três quando estavam por perto, mas agora era muito mais Kakashi.

"Cadê a sua outra metade?" Kakashi perguntou enquanto descansava o livro nos joelhos dela."Ah, o Naruto tá com a Hinata de novo." Ela apanhou a kunai ao lado dele e começou a girá-la entre os dedos.

"Você está entediada então?" Ele riu. "Naruto passa a maior parte do tempo com a Hinata. Ela deve ter passado pela sua avaliação."

"O que isso que dizer?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Nada," ele riu.

Kakashi sabia como as mulheres se comportavam, e Sakura era um caso clássico na opinião dele. Hyuuga Hinata era uma garota meiga, perfeita para o ativo Naruto. Mas Sakura se sentia de alguma forma ameaçada por outras mulheres quando se tratava do grupo deles. Ele já havia visto ela agir como uma namorada ciumenta com Naruto e Sasuke e até com ele mesmo em certas ocasiões. Era lisonjeiro ter alguém tão ligado à eles , mas os garotos também precisavam de um tempo pra respirar. Ela tinha dado atenção a ele na forma do jogo e como conseqüência ela acabou deixando que Naruto seguisse em frente com Hinata. Infelizmente ela mão parecia gostar muito disso.

Ela era inquieta, e mesmo querendo um pouco de paz ele gostava da companhia dela. E parecia melhor entretê-la do que tê-la praticamente sentada em cima dele e encarando a monotonia enquanto ele tentava ler.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" ele ofereceu derrotado.

"Me mostra seu rosto primeiro."

"Não."

"Tudo bem, uma bebida parece bom." Sakura se levantou e pegou a mão dele pra levantá-lo. Quando ele ficou de pé pôde ver o sorriso forçado nos lábios dela. "Eu vou te derrotar amanhã."

Ele se lembrou então porque continuava a usar a máscara. Bocas podiam ser tão reveladoras. Honestamente ele gostava das batalhas deles. Ela tinha se tornado uma mulher esperta e interessante, mas ainda agraciada com uma inocente fascinação. A combinação era muito atraente. A doçura dela era cativante, mas ela podia ser dura e fria quando quisesse. Não havia dúvidas de que Sakura havia se tornado uma ninja excepcional.

Depois de caminhar de volta ao centro da vila, eles foram até o pub e encontraram alguns amigos lá. Viram Gai, Genma e Anko nos fundos e Kakashi ergueu a mão num aceno.

"Vamos, parece que tem um lugar." Ele disse enquanto repousava a mão nas costas de Sakura, gentilmente guiando ela na direção deles.

Com um cumprimento tímido, Sakura tomou o lugar perto de Genma enquanto o pequeno grupo os acomodava. Estavam presentes alguns dos mais fortes da elite de Konoha, e ela se sentiu um pouco acanhada pelo conhecimento e experiência dos que estavam na mesa. Eles sempre faziam ela se sentir bem vinda, e ela esperava que um dia Jounins do calibre deles a vissem como igual.

"Ei Hatake, o que você anda fazendo? Acabou de chegar?" Anko piscou pra ele.

Sakura decidiu que não era muito fã de Anko.

"Sim, estive longe por duas semanas. Acho que vou tirar uma folga por enquanto. Estou atrasado com a minha leitura."

Um apequena risada ressoou pela mesa. O interesse de Kakashi em material erótico era um dos assuntos favoritos entre o grupo. Ele não se sentia embaraçado quando esse era o tema principal da conversa. Um interesse pessoal do final da sua adolescência que eles ficavam surpresos em saber que aos trinta e três anos ele ainda tinha um vício por isso. Todos precisavam de um escape das difíceis missões e da dureza da vida que eles escolheram. Kakashi precisava dos seus livros, Anko do seu chocolate e Genma, das suas mulheres.

A noite is chegando e o grupo relembrava algumas coisas e bebia mais do que qualquer outro que Sakura havia visto mas continuavam sóbrios. Mas lentamente, as conversas se tornaram mais intoxicadas e incompreensíveis, cheias de velhas histórias e coisas interessantes que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar. Ela estava bastante envolvida e pôs os cotovelos na mesa, escutando com atenção.

"Então Sakura, o que há de novo?" Genma disse numa voz suave e sorriu abertamente. Ele moveu a cadeira pra perto dela fazendo barulho e deixou óbvio que iria focar seu interesse somente nela.

"Bem, Genma." Ela observou ele se esticar e pôr o braço atrás da cadeira dela. Ele se inclinou tão próximo a ela que Sakura o perfume dele era tudo que ela conseguia sentir. Era um aroma agradável, e junto ao calor do corpo dele do seu lado, ela sentiu uma pequena agitação dentro de si. Fazia algum tempo que alguém tinha mostrado algum interesse a mais nela.

"Ainda saindo com alguém?" ele perguntou calmamente. Isso teria sido rude vindo de outra pessoa, mas parecia que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse com essa voz seria aceitável, especialmente para mulheres.

"Eu nunca estive, na verdade." Ela se sentiu nervosa de repente, embora lisonjeada, por causa dos óbvios avanços dele. "Hum, por quê?"

Anko e Gai haviam começado um tópico sobre invocações e Kakashi estava ouvindo, mas quando viu Genma se mover pra perto de Sakura, a atenção dele se alterou. Mesmo que soubesse que deveria deixar os dois conversando, ele não conseguia. Era óbvio o que Genma queria e ele silenciosamente se repreendeu por não perceber que isso ia acontecer. Sakura era extremamente bonita e Genma raramente resistia a alguém como ela. O solteirão era mulherengo demais pra deixar escapar a oportunidade. Kakashi se sentiu tentado a puxar a cadeira dela pra perto dele, mas isso causaria uma má impressão, então ele o deixou continuar.

"Que tal jantar comigo hoje à noite?" Genma ergueu as sobrancelhas e ela olhou em seus atraentes olhos castanhos enquanto ele dava a ela mais atenção do que Sakura não havia recebido há tempos.

Seria um encontro, não era? Ele estava convidando ela pra sair? Surpresa, ele refletiu. A idéia era atraente, mas ele era muito mais velho que ela. Embora no estilo de vida ninja isso não importasse. Velho o suficiente pra matar, velho o suficiente pra se fazer qualquer coisa. Idade não era, ou pelo menos, não devia ser um fator. A decisão começou a tomar forma enquanto ela considerava, até se tornar completamente tentadora. Mas alguma coisa ainda a segurava.

Ela olhou pra Kakashi, que a observava de um jeito estranho.

"Bem, hum... eu..."

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e se virou para Genma. Há quanto tempo ela tinha tido um encontro? Muito tempo. Mas Genma tinha uma reputação que não era totalmente agradável, só por isso ela deveria dizer não. Mas prestes a fazer vinte anos ela só havia recebido poucos convites. A verdade é que ela se sentia um pouco de falta do interesse de alguém do sexo oposto. Seu jogo com Kakashi, embora divertido, não era o suficiente. Ela não podia negar que a ligação com seus três amigos normalmente afastava qualquer outro, e ela não se via nessa situação com muita freqüência. Esse pedido deveria receber alguma consideração, séria ou de outro tipo.

Ela deu uma olhada em Kakashi de novo, mas ele não disse nada ou se intrometeu, e ela sabia que no fundo esperava que ele fizesse isso. Nesse momento, a indiferença dele a deixou um pouco chateada. Se uma mulher chegasse perto dele, ela certamente colocaria um fim nisso. Lamentavelmente, ela percebeu que ele não se importava se ela tivesse um encontro.

"Certo," ela disse para Genma. "Quando?"

"Que tal agora?"

"Eu devo ir me trocar?"

"Não. Você está perfeita, na verdade." Ele sorriu abertamente e ela não teve certeza se gostou disso. "Vem, vamos pra algum lugar mais casual."

Ele pegou a mão dela e a ajudou a se levantar. Ela se virou pra Kakashi e viu que ele ainda a observava. Era espanto no rosto dele? Ela nunca tinha visto essa expressão antes.

"Hum... eu encontro você amanhã?" ela disse num tom inquisitivo.

"Ah, claro, se eu estiver por aí." Ela se virou pra olhar seus outros amigos enquanto erguia a mão num gesto de despedida.

_Ótimo_. A falta de interesse que ele demonstrou reforçou ainda mais a decisão dela, e dando as costas para a mesa e deu a mão para Genma e o guiou pela porta.

Kakashi se virou a tempo de ver os dois saindo. Em choque. Ele estava em choque, e não por Genma ter perguntado, mas por Sakura ter aceitado. Era definitivamente uma primeira vez.

"Ei, Kakashi, você acha prudente deixar o Genma sair com a Sakura? Você é bem protetor em relação à ela. Estou surpresa que você tenha deixado isso acontecer." Anko falou evidentemente surpresa.

"Ela sabe se cuidar." Ele respondeu calmamente. _Protetor? Não chamaria__ isso de proteção. O que ela quer__ dizer?_

"Acho que ela queria que você dissesse alguma coisa pra impedi-la" Anko acrescentou.

"Não, não queria, por que você pensaria isso?" Kakashi ergueu a sobrancelha prateada exposta fingindo estar confuso.

"Homens são tão distraídos." Anko balançou a cabeça. "A sutileza é desperdiçada em você, Kakashi."

"Vocês acham que eles vão se meter em encrenca? Eu não sei se nossa inocente Sakura pode lidar com Genma." Gai acrescentou no mesmo tom meio tenso de Anko.

"Ela vai ficar bem. É uma mulher crescida, e Jounin de Konoha, por Deus. Com o que vocês dois estão preocupados?" Kakashi os observou e balançou a cabeça. Os dois olharam de volta de um jeito estranho e o silêncio se instalou até Anko suspirar.

"Ela tem dezenove anos."

"E?"

"Você se lembra dela ter tido um namorado ou estado em alguma situação que Genma possa colocá-la?"

"Hum..."

"Ele pode querer forçá-la um pouco."

"Usar a força?"

"Hum.. insistência."

"Oh."

"E então?"

"Ela sabe se cuidar."

"Não te incomoda que ela esteja com outro homem?"

"Não sou o pai dela, vocês sabem."

"Não é exatamente o que eu quero dizer."

"Seja mais direta, Anko."

"Argh, a sutileza é desperdiçada em você, Kakashi."

Não era bem isso; Kakashi não queria admitir que isso o incomodava. Ele descobriu que ela era a Sakura dele também e Genma não era o homem ideal pra ela ficar sozinha. Ele podia admitir pra si mesmo que devia ser um pouco possessivo também, mas não mostrava abertamente como Sakura. Anos de treinamento juntos e o jogo deles haviam feito ele se importar ainda mais com ela, ele só não tinha certeza de que maneira.

"Ela pode tomar conta de si mesma" ele repetiu em voz baixa, _quase_ convencendo a si mesmo. Talvez amanhã ele pegasse um pouco mais pesado no treino com Genma.

* * *

"Onde você gostaria de ir Genma?" Sakura perguntou. O nervosismo borbulhava por trás da sua expressão calma, embora ela não tivesse certeza de que isso não pudesse ser percebido.

"Não se preocupe, Sakura. Eu não vou te morder. Pode relaxar os seus punhos." Ele sorriu gentilmente e ela pôde ver alguma autenticidade no rosto dele.

"Desculpa, estou um pouco nervosa. Na verdade eu nem consigo me lembrar da última vez que tive um encontro. Você me pegou meio de surpresa." Ela tentou relaxar o corpo e então respirou fundo.

"Eu não acredito que você não tenha tido nenhum encontro ultimamente. Os caras devem estar brigando entre si pra sair com você. O que você anda fazendo?" Ele riu um pouco impressionado com a confissão dela.

"Bem, missões, passo o tempo com os amigos, e lutando com o Kakashi." Ela sorriu pensando nisso.

"E por que diabos você luta com o Hatake?"

"Oh, bem, ele meio que me desafiou porque eu quero ver o rosto dele." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso maligno. Se ela se sentia envergonhada, não era visível; ela realmente gostava do jogo deles.

Genma parou abruptamente, e ela parou ao lado dele. Por um momento ele apenas a observou como se estivesse tentando juntar as palavras. "Sakura, só tem um jeito de tirar a máscara do Kakashi, e eu vou te dizer, não há nenhum _homem_ que possa fazer isso."

"Como assim? Ah..." Ela compreendeu o que ele quis dizer enquanto Genma ria. Ela sentiu o calor aumentar no seu rosto ao pensar nesse tipo de interação com Kakashi. A possibilidade de conseguir o que queria utilizando esses métodos já havia ocorrido a ela, mas ela nunca havia considerado seriamente.

Sem dúvida, ela sentia ciúmes quando alguma mulher descaradamente se atirava em cima dele na frente dela. Mas ela nunca tinha visto ele aceitar os convites de alguma. Ele mostrava o rosto para mulheres? A possibilidade de ela não estar listada como um caso de uma noite só pra poder ver o rosto dele era meio decepcionante.

"Bem, se você realmente quer seguir por esse caminho, você conseguiria. E provavelmente não encontraria dificuldades, na verdade."

"Por que você diz isso?" Ela perguntou, mas descobriu que já conhecia a resposta.

"Bem, vocês dois ficam juntos bastante tempo, e realmente, eu não vejo ele com outras mulheres... nunca. Eu até pensei que vocês dois tinham alguma coisa. Fiquei mesmo surpreso quando você aceitou meu convite, e na frente dele ainda. Já tinha visto ele dispensar mulheres milhares de vezes quando você estava por perto, mas achei que tivesse entendido errado e resolvi tentar." Ele sorriu apenas pelo canto direito da boca numa expressão de extrema confiança.

Infelizmente a interpretação de Genma não era a resposta que ela pensou que ouviria. Ela esperava que ele dissesse que ela era bonita, e poderia persuadi-lo se tentasse, e não que ele pensava que havia algo acontecendo entre eles. Não que ela se opusesse totalmente a idéia,; ela apenas não esperava que isso passasse pela cabeça de alguém.

Talvez os sentimentos dela fossem parte do motivo pelo qual Sakura queria tanto ver o rosto dele. Mas Genma estava errado sobre Kakashi. Ele era protetor com ela, e não interessado em algo a mais do que o jogo deles ou uma bebida no pub de vez em quando, era o que ela pensava.

Genma observava os olhos e a boca dela se moverem enquanto pensava. _Ops__, devia ter deixado minha boca fechada_, ele pensou.

"Estou errado?" ele falou, tirando ela de seus pensamentos.

Sakura amava Kakashi, amava todos os três, mas seu verdadeiro objetivo sempre tinha sido Sasuke. Flertar com Kakashi era um dos seus passatempos preferidos; foi como o jogo deles começou. Mas não era nada sério. Ela nunca esperou que algo surgisse entre eles. Naruto era o afetuoso, o tipo acolhedor; Sasuke era o frio, o tipo misterioso, e Kakashi era o divertido, o protetor, que ela achava misterioso também.

"Ahn, Sakura não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas talvez seja melhor se esquecermos hoje à noite. Eu te levo até sua casa." Genma inclinou um pouco a cabeça simulando derrota. Ficou óbvio pra ele que a cabeça dele estava em outro lugar e ele se sentiu meio como um intruso.

"Ah, Genma, eu sinto muito. Provavelmente devia ter dito não, você realmente me pegou despreparada ainda agora e eu pensei que... bem, sinto muito." Ela olhou pra ele se sentindo culpada.

"Tudo bem." Ele riu. "Vamos, eu te levo. Só não diga pra ninguém que eu não dei em cima de você. Isso poderia me arruinar." Ele piscou pra ela.

Ela confirmou e imediatamente a pressão dentro dela se foi. Aparentemente ela estava de acordo com pelo menos uma coisa que ele havia dito.

Lentamente e com um pouco mais de conforto entre eles, eles caminharam até o pequeno apartamento dela e ela pisou no primeiro degrau em frente à porta.

"Sakura, já que eu fui legal vindo com você até aqui, que tal um beijo de boa noite?"

_Agora isso foi inesperado_, ela pensou sarcasticamente. Genma ainda era Genma. Honestamente, ela tinha quase esperado por isso antes de chegar à porta da sua casa. Mas ela não estava comprometida com ninguém então o que custava nada tentar?

Ela nem chegou a responder, apenas passou a mão ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxou na direção dela. Fazia algum tempo que alguém havia beijado ela, e a antecipação palpitava em seu corpo.

Genma repousou as mãos nos quadris dela e a puxou pra perto dele também. Os lábios deles se tocaram. Era bom e suave. Definitivamente, fazia muito tempo que alguém havia beijado-a.

Sentindo a aceitação dela, ele deslizou sua língua na boca dela gentilmente e ela se rendeu. O braço dele a puxou ainda mais e eles inclinaram seus corpos um no outro. O calor entre os corpos deles era maravilhoso contra o ar frio da noite.

Quando ela finalmente se afastou, sua respiração estava pesada, o rosto corado. Ela tinha que admitir que não pensava que alguém podia beijá-la desse jeito. Sim, ela já havia sido beijada, mas – nossa – ele era mesmo muito bom nisso.

"B-boa noite." Ela deu um leve tropeço no degrau enquanto entrava no seu apartamento. Um rubor coloriu o rosto dela. Havia passado muito tempo, mas sendo honesta consigo mesma, ela sabia que não era Genma quem ela queria que a beijasse dessa forma.

"Noite, Sakura.." Ele sorria diabolicamente de orelha a orelha enquanto virava e ia embora.

Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si e sua respiração se acalmou mais um pouco. "Nossa, Genma," ela suspirou, enquanto seus dedos tocavam seus lábios gentilmente. Fazia tempo que ela havia se sentido assim. Era um lembrete muito bom.

Ela teria problemas pra dormir essa noite.

* * *

Yoshi! Agora apresentando meu projeto de traduções. \o/ 

Comecei a traduzir essa fic perfeita³ a pedido de uma amiga, e mais pessoas começaram a ler, curtiram e já estou no sétimo capítulo!

Agora pedi a autorização da autora Leafy Girl pra poder postá-la aqui no site. Tudo pra espalhar ainda mais a doença KakaSaku! sorriso maléfico E porque também não era muito comum achar fics sobre eles em português, mas fico feliz de que agora isso esteja mudando. Sinto até que contribui – nem que tenha sido um pouquinho com isso – fazendo as minhas humildes traduções das melhores fics que já li. :)

Obrigada por lerem!


	2. Companhia indesejável

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

Tradução livre de "The nature of the game" da autora Leafy Girl. pela autora. (Thank you, Leafy!)

Capítulo 2

Companhia indesejável

- - -

"Me dê o que eu quero," a kunoichi de cabelo rosa gritou do outro lado da clareira enquanto seu antigo professor ofegava de cansaço por causa do seu treinamento.

Sakura tinha se arrastado e o observado aperfeiçoando seu jutsu e executando técnicas incríveis por algum tempo.

Já havia passado uma hora desde que ela havia sentado sobre a folhagem próxima, observando-o executar técnicas que só alguém como ele poderia. Ele nunca era chato de se observar, nunca a desapontava. Era verdade ela admitir que achasse que ninguém se comparava a ele. Nem as técnicas da linhagem de Sasuke e o domínio do sharingan podiam ultrapassar toda a graça da elite que ela estava assistindo. Ele era quase a perfeição e às vezes, fazia ela prender a respiração.

Finalmente depois de um treinamento exaustivo, e uma brilhante performance no final, Kakashi despencou pesadamente caindo sentado na grama macia.

Pela sua postura, ela podia afirmar que ele estava exausto. Ele já estava lá antes de ela chegar, então há quanto tempo ele estaria treinando? Mas ela não podia perder a oportunidade, não mesmo.

"Não me ignore, Kakashi, isso vai te custar caro." O sorriso falso começou a se formar no seu rosto.

"Hoje eu não estou interessado no seu jogo, Sakura." Ele não levantou a cabeça. Ao invés disso ele se sentou com as pernas estendidas, tirando a bandana.

Uma mão enluvada esfregou o sharingan e depois passou através de seus cabelos prateados deixando-os arrumados, mais do que bagunçados.

"Hum, uma frieza incomum, Kakashi." Ela tirou proveito. "Irritado com alguma coisa?"

Caminhando até parar ao lado dele, ela se posicionou com as pernas abertas cercando as dele. Depois sentando nelas e se equilibrando nos joelhos dele. Na sua cabeça, ela pretendia provocá-lo, mas ele não parecia estar de bom humor. Ela não precisaria de três tentativas pra adivinhar por que. Ela tentou evitar que o desconforto atual atrapalhasse o momento com ele.

"Não, apenas não estou interessado. Não é uma boa hora". Ele deitou na grama. Ela pôde ver que Kakashi estava treinando por algum tempo. Ele estava sendo intratável. Algo que não a deixava impressionada. Mas ela não ia desistir assim tão fácil.

"Parece a hora perfeita, você está cansado e eu não." ele podia ouvir o som da bolsa presa ao lado da perna dela sendo aberta.

"Nem se incomode, eu não vou participar." Os olhos dele fechados.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas; ele estava sendo frio. Ela não gostava disso, a única explicação que ela podia dar pra sua indiferença era que ela tinha saído com Genma. Isso levantou algumas perguntas sobre a dinâmica do relacionamento deles, mas nesse momento ela se sentiu incapaz de selecioná-las.

Os olhos dela deslizaram sobre a máscara enquanto ele estava deitado e ignorando a ávida kunoichi se inclinando sobre ele. Genma definitivamente tinha feito uma imagem de como ela deveria tirá-la, e só a idéia a deixava um pouco nervosa, fazendo-a sentir o contato entre eles. Durante o tempo do relacionamento deles, haviam se tornado extremamente confortáveis com o contato casual, mas seduzi-lo pra tirar a máscara seria algo extremo.

_Talvez a aproximação direta durante esse tempo_, ela se reprovou silenciosamente. Se levantando das pernas dele ela cercou seu corpo com suas mãos e joelhos, engatinhando vagarosamente acima dele até eles ficarem ao nível dos olhos. Ele não os abriu.

_Ha ha, muito confiante Kakashi!_

Silenciosamente ela riu e tomou coragem pra continuar, então levantou a mão mas hesitou perto do rosto dele. Seus olhos estavam fechados e mesmo que ele soubesse que ela estava tão próxima acima dele, ela pensou que não doeria tentar.

Com cuidado, levando a mão à frente, ela o tocou levemente quando seu dedo encontrou no tecido. De maneira imperceptível ele ergueu a mão e segurou o pulso dela, puxando-a pra perto dele, com seus olhos ainda fechados. O corpo dela caiu pesadamente em cima do dele, peitos pressionados e juntos. "Eu disse que não estava interessado." O rosto dele estava milímetros próximo do dela, sua voz baixa e calma. Ela podia sentir o rumor da voz dele no seu corpo.

"Como eu posso deixar você interessado?" ela provocou. Ela deslizou a mão pelo seu colete e abriu um dos bolsos, tirando um pergaminho e desapareceu.

Kakashi suspirou pesadamente. Era como se ela não entendesse o conceito do não. As brincadeiras dela eram algo que ele gostava, mas hoje algo estava impedindo esse divertimento. É claro que, sendo Kakashi, ele não insistiria no por que, mas sim na causa.

Ele se levantou devagar e permaneceu em pé na clareira, deixando os seus sentidos aguçados procurarem pela sua companheira cor-de-rosa. Ele podia senti-la por perto. No seu ato, ela levou o pergaminho da Invocação dos cães ninjas. Um momento de alívio se passou e ele se sentiu agradecido por nunca ter ensinado a ela como usá-lo.

"Eu disse que não estava jogando, Sakura." ele se curvou, procurando por ela. Colocando os braços sobre os joelhos ele parecia a calma em pessoa mesmo que por dentro ele se sentisse perturbado com algo que não podia explicar.

Ela desceu de uma árvore próxima depois de entender a finalidade das palavras dele. As frágeis linhas de seus lábios caindo, dando a ela um legível olhar atormentado. Derrota e uma tímida raiva finalmente surgiram, trocando a sua aparência desapontada. Ele nunca tinha evitado-a; ele nunca tinha sido tão frio.

"Isso é por causa do Genma?" ela finalmente perguntou.

"E por que eu me importaria?" ele respondeu calmamente.

Ela o olhou e viu que isso parecia incomodá-lo sim, mas se ela esperasse que ele admitisse, ia começar a ficar com o cabelo branco. Uma pergunta retórica, ainda que ela imaginasse que pudesse responder, e se ele mesmo respondesse? Não era comum conseguir esse tipo de reação da parte dele e uma idéia surgiu.

_Então ele está jogando também_. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu para a frieza dele. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas prateadas à sua repentina felicidade.

"Sabe, foi fantástico. Genma é tão fogoso e que stamina! Estou meio cansada hoje, ele me deixou ocupada a noite inteira." Ela sorriu timidamente e esperou a reação dele.

Kakashi não achou tão divertido. O jeito que seu ex-professor desapareceu e reapareceu ao lado dela. Ele tomou o pergaminho da mão dela enquanto balançava a cabeça num gesto de negação; um olhar severo exposto no seu rosto. Sem nenhuma palavra ele desapareceu.

Sakura passou o resto do dia treinando e decidiu esquecer qualquer outro encontro com o nada divertido copy ninja. Ela achou que seria melhor se manter longe dele. Era mais do que óbvio que ela havia ido longe demais. Ele estava preocupado que ela saísse com Genma, mas ela sorriu sabendo que ele seria capaz de sentir o mesmo ciúme que ela sentia. Na verdade, passar dos limites a intrigava um pouco, mas ela não se sentia culpada pelas coisas terem mudado entre eles.

Saltitando pela rua cheia com suas lojas e restaurantes, Sakura e Ino chegaram ao agitado pub. A noite estava começando e ela estava ansiosa para sair e se divertir. Quando elas entraram conseguiram passar pelas pessoas e procurar um bom lugar no bar.

O olhar dela passou pelo tumultuado local cheio de ninjas e civis. Alguns dançavam, bebiam e se misturavam. A cena em si era ótima para as tentativas. As pessoas sentiam alguma urgência quando se tratavam de relacionamentos, acreditando que o tempo era curto e que deviam dar seu melhor no tempo que faltava.

Ela continuou observando o local até que uma visão fez seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco. Evitá-lo o dia inteiro tinha sido fácil, mas na parte mais baixa e olhando pra ela, Kakashi estava na mesa de sempre com o mesmo grupo. Dando um tímido aceno na direção dele, ele somente fez um sinal calculado com a cabeça e virou de costas, voltando a olhar seus companheiros. Ele estava mesmo irritado, ela suspirou. Kakashi não era alguém que demonstrar raiva, e ela percebeu que devia ter criado uma situação que honestamente o irritou.

"Qual problema dele?" Ino perguntou, notando sua brevidade.

"Eu, aparentemente." Sakura respondeu.

Não havia muito que se fazer agora. Amanhã era outro dia e talvez Kakashi não estivesse de mau-humor. Bem, ela só podia esperar, de qualquer jeito.

Puxando pra baixo o curto vestido azul que usava, Sakura tirou o casaco branco revelando as alças finas abaixo dele. Era Março e não estava tão quente, mas ela gostava de mostrar os ombros perfeitos. Embora estando no pub, o calor se aderiu a sua pele pela quantidade de corpos que enchiam o lugar. As pessoas tropeçavam e se batiam, e o calor a envolvia. Ino observava o tumulto e colocou sua melhor expressão "pode chegar". Sakura entendeu que elas precisariam dar o fora em alguns caras essa noite.

Enquanto as duas permaneciam em pé, uma dupla de jounins se aproximou, dois caras bonitos, com um estoque de sorrisos que as atraentes kunoichis geralmente recebiam. Eles começaram a conversar e Sakura descobriu que estava se deixando apreciar a atenção pela primeira vez. Especialmente depois do ardente beijo de Genma na noite anterior. Ela gostou da sensação e começou a desejar um pouco isso, como se alguém acendesse um fósforo no seu corpo que ela não podia apagar.

As costas voltadas para a multidão agora que elas conversavam com os atraentes jounins, quando de repente ela sentiu mãos calorosas nos seus quadris. Ela tomou um susto, especialmente porque estava entre Ino e mais dois homens. Então se virando rapidamente para ver quem era, ela sorriu.

"Genma!"

"Olá." Ele sorriu de maneira ousada quando pressionou seu corpo contra o dela enquanto passava. Ele roçou de leve, ainda observando-a com aquele conhecido sorriso espalhado no seu rosto. Era o tipo de sorriso que dizia que os dois escondiam alguma coisa, e ele sabia que ela estava pensando nisso. O que a fez corar.

Ela sorria enquanto lembrava-se do pequeno beijo deles. Bem, pequeno não era a palavra correta. Quente, provocante, talvez até erótico, mas pequeno, não.

Enquanto observava Genma caminhar até a mesa onde Kakashi estava, ela notou que ele finalmente estava olhando pra ela. Outra expressão estranha, mas pelo menos ele não estava ignorando-a completamente. Mais uma vez ela tentou obter algum gesto caloroso da parte dele com um sorriso, mas ele já tinha se virado.

"Mal-humorado." ela resmungou.

A noite continuou e ela não podia evitar olhar para o desinteressado copy ninja de vez em quando. A frieza dele começando a irritá-la e ela se sentia solitária sem a sua companhia. Era como se algo tivesse mudado desde o dia anterior. Talvez fossem os dois ou cinco copos de sake, talvez fosse o jovem ninja fazendo seus óbvios avanços, mas isso parecia errado.

Ela realmente queria ir até lá e se sentar com ele. Depois de todo esse tempo ela sentiu que não poderia fazer isso. Depois de todos os jogos, toda a diversão e companheirismo, ela ainda se sentia fora do seu círculo. O olhar dela deslizou de volta até ele e ela não pôde parar de olhar.

"Quem diabos é aquela?!" ela disparou de repente para Ino e os dois homens junto com elas.

A cabeça de Ino se virou pra ver no que Sakura estava tão interessada. Havia uma garçonete loira com uma saia curta e uma blusa de gola branca se inclinando perigosamente perto de Kakashi. Suas unhas pintadas de vermelho brincavam no tecido escuro que escondiam seu rosto, de um jeito travesso e sedutor. Ela falava entre um largo sorriso, cheio de dentes e atraente. Sakura notou que os botões da blusa dela não estavam fechados o suficiente para esconder seu amplo busto.

"Deus, qual é o problema, Sakura? É só uma garçonete se jogando pra cima do Kakashi. Você tá parecendo até com ciúmes?" Ino lançou um olhar que dizia que assim ela iria estragar as coisas entre os dois jounins se ela continuasse.

"Olha pra ela tocando a máscara dele! Você sabe quanto tempo eu tenho tentado abaixar aquela máscara e olha só pra ela! Ele tá deixando ela simplesmente... brincar com ela!" Sakura apertava seu maxilar num gesto de horror, a sua mão esticada gesticulava na direção deles dramaticamente. Sem perceber ela começou a dar alguns passos na direção da mesa onde Kakashi estava. Ino foi a primeira a perceber o que estava acontecendo e agarrou o braço dela, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

"Você não pode simplesmente marchar até lá, Sakura. O que você tá pensando?" A voz de Ino estava alta, quase numa advertência.

Sakura se virou e olhou para os três confusos companheiros. Os jounins olharam de volta para a nervosa kunoichi, expressões chocadas nos seus rostos.

Isso não era nada, quem ligava se eles estavam chocados ou não? Ela não conseguia ver nada, só o casal no fundo do lugar.

A interação entre Kakashi e a garçonete a deixou lívida. Ela não conseguia lembrar-se de quando havia se sentido tão furiosa antes, mas dessa vez era diferente. Ele estava sendo hostil; estava fazendo isso de propósito para deixá-la irritada, ela tinha certeza disso. Ela admitiu que estava com ciúmes mas era culpa dele, ela concluiu. Ele nunca havia se comportado assim. _Maldito seja. Ele nunca agiu assim na minha frente antes._

Ela continuou a encará-los percebendo que ele não havia olhado pra ela nem uma vez. O terrível pensamento surgiu. E se ele estivesse realmente interessado nessa mulher? Depois de um tempo sua expressão mudou para completa descrença enquanto ela o observava se levantar e sair junto com a garçonete. Eles passaram sem nem olhar pra ela. Ela não conseguiu pensar em nada por um momento, a respiração de repente parando. Ela teve que olhar para o outro lado para ter certeza de que ainda estava respirando.

"Que diabos?" Ela finalmente falou com a voz alta, como se toda a situação tivesse deixado sua compostura em pedaços. Ino permanecia abalada olhando pra ela completamente atônita.

A mente de Sakura trabalhava. Isso não iria acontecer assim. Com sua decisão tomada, ela olhou para o jounin parado na sua frente. "Posso emprestar uma kunai?"

Sem dizer nada ele puxou uma da bolsa e entregou a ela, outro totalmente atônito.

Pegando o frio metal nas mãos ela foi embora, deixando Ino sorrindo desconfortavelmente para os dois homens. A velocidade com que ela saiu dizia que ela estava em algum tipo de missão pessoal e que ninguém conseguiria pará-la.

Enquanto ela pulava pelos telhados no centro da vila, ela sabia que sem dúvida Kakashi estava indo na direção do seu apartamento. Seria o lugar perfeito para impedi-lo. Vendo que havia chegado antes dele, ela aterrizou no telhado e esperou. Tendo uma pessoa comum com ele, certamente viriam andando normalmente, devagar. Ela tinha tempo de formular um plano. Mas do jeito que toda essa situação havia afetado-a ela não conseguia pensar no que iria dizer.

Depois de algum tempo, e algumas dúvidas, ela começou a imaginar se o que estava fazendo era certo. Não tinha nenhuma reclamação contra o copy nin que fizesse algum sentido. Na verdade talvez fosse forçá-lo a parar e impedi-lo de aproveitar a vida amorosa. Culpa, e algo mais começou a balançar o julgamento dela. A urgência de ir embora dali estava aparecendo e ela imaginou que talvez isso só iria abrir uma brecha ainda maior entre eles. O que ela tinha feito nessa manhã com a provocação foi uma brincadeira, mas isso que estava fazendo agora seria uma clara interferência na vida dele.

Ficar ou ir embora, ficar ou ir embora. Ela não conseguia decidir. Entre ele ficar com aquela mulher, ou Sakura fazer Kakashi odiá-la, ela não conseguia escolher qual era o menos pior. Mas assim que ela olhou pra frente o tempo havia se esgotado. Eles estavam parados no meio da rua olhando para a kunoichi de cabelos pastéis balançando a perna calmamente sobre a porta de entrada dele.

A loira tinha o braço ligado ao de Kakashi, essa pequena intimidade fez Sakura se decidir.

"Você é lento," ela sussurrou enquanto brincava com a kunai entre os dedos, evitando o olhar dele. De forma agradecida, ela havia surpreendido a si mesma o tom de indiferença nas palavras.

"Hora ruim, Sakura, vá pra casa" Ele soltou o braço da loira, mas seu tom era de aviso. A voz dele fez ela se encolher, mas ela decidiu se manter firme. Não foi sem um propósito que ela tinha vindo até aqui. "Não até você lutar comigo". Ela levantou, acentuando suas palavras. Era um ato desafiador, e ela esperou que tivesse o efeito desejado nele. Ela só queria que a mulher fosse embora.

Kakashi tentou esconder o olhar curioso, e o escuro da noite o ajudou, mas ele ainda podia ver completamente suas longas pernas enquanto seu vestido balançava de maneira provocante ao redor dela. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com emoção e ele compreendeu que ela não iria embora quieta.

"Kakashi, vamos fazer isso outra noite, ahn? Me ligue qualquer hora." A garçonete resmungou enquanto ia embora. Kakashi confirmou e eles acenaram um para o outro enquanto a loira saía dali mais rápido que o normal. Kakashi observou-a descendo a rua até sumir de vista antes de virar para a kunoichi.

Até mesmo o pequeno ato de olhar a mulher aumentou a raiva de Sakura com a situação.

"Certo, Sakura, você conseguiu o que queria. Ela se foi. Tenho certeza que você tem noção do que me causou então é melhor você ir embora." A voz dele tinha ficado calma, não o mesmo tom de aviso que tinha usado antes.

Ao menos ela sentiu algum alívio ao ver que ele tinha dispensado a sua companhia tão facilmente. Mesmo assim, ele havia trazido ela até ali com a intenção de... bem, Sakura não gostava de pensar nisso. Não, ela decidiu que não iria esquecer isso, como se ele provavelmente a quisesse também. Não era o jeito que Sakura agia, e ela percebeu que ele devia saber disso agora.

Ela saltou e aterrizou alguns metros longe dele, a parte de baixo do seu vestido levantando com o movimento, provocando-o de novo quando ela abaixou a mão, mantendo a peça no lugar para evitar que ficasse exposta. Ela olhou para o pequeno parque do outro lado do apartamento e com uma expressão inflexível se virou pra ele. Os olhos dela se mantiveram nele enquanto ela atravessava a rua entrando no pequeno espaço coberto de grama, turvamente iluminado pelos postes de luz.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente, e embora ele fizesse isso de vez em quando Sakura não podia perceber o que ele queria dizer com isso. Sem pressa, o copy nin foi até o parque e parou na frente dela, talvez uns 15 passos distante. Eles miraram um ao outro e Sakura se contraiu, pronta, de boa vontade e capaz. Se ela pudesse usar sua raiva, ela percebeu que seria tão poderosa quanto Naruto essa noite.

Ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos e percebeu que a mão dele estava na sua nunca. Reagindo, ela se virou e acertou o lado do corpo dele com um chute, sua saia balançando ao seu redor. Ele se protegeu, perdendo o equilíbrio e ela aproveitou a oportunidade de chutá-lo de novo no seu peito. Quando ele caiu, ela pulou em cima dele, com as pernas ao redor do seu corpo. Ela pressionou as mãos dele no chão e sentou sobre o seu peito. Agora ela posicionava os pés nas mãos dele ao lado da sua cabeça. Uma respiração pesada vinha debaixo da sua máscara, enquanto ele jazia imóvel em baixo dela.

"Mentiroso," ela sussurrou enquanto se inclinava para frente. "Você nem pareceu ter tentado"

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela; seu corpo inclinado encarando-o em cima dele. Suas longas pernas descobertas esticadas até onde os pés dela seguravam as mãos dele, sua pele tão suave sob a luz da rua. Ele sabia que a saia dela se estendia sobre o peito dele, dificilmente escondendo-a e ele resistiu à compulsão de olhar. _Essa seria uma hora ruim pra tentar fazer isso_, ele pensou.

"Me dê o que eu quero," ela sussurrou num tom rouco. Graciosamente, ela deslizou um dedo até o topo da sua máscara e correu ao longo da calorosa pele por baixo. Seria isso; ela finalmente iria vê-lo. A excitação crescia dentro dela, havia esperado tanto tempo por isso. Inevitavelmente ela começou a sentir o mesmo conflito que sentiu no seu corpo quando Genma a beijou. A antecipação a fez tremer quando começo a puxar a leve camada de tecido do seu rosto. Deslizando gentilmente pela sua pele. Os olhos dele a observavam, tinha algo por trás deles, mas agora ela não iria prestar atenção nisso. Só havia a pele sendo exposta aos seus olhos famintos. Já estava quase no seu nariz, quase lá...

Sem perceber o que estava acontecendo a perna dele cruzou sobre o peito dela jogando-a de costas. Sendo forçada no chão ela sentiu o corpo dele cair por cima do dela. Mãos fortes prendiam ambas as dela do lado da sua cabeça. Enquanto a troca de força continuava, ela sentiu a perna dele trilhar um caminho contra sua coxa, deixando as pernas dela levemente abertas. A dor que ela sentiu quando ele pressionou o joelho na sua perna a fez gemer. Um pé se moveu acima da sua outra perna forçando a no lugar. A freqüência d a respiração dela havia acelerado, seu peito arfava contra o dele. Ela estava assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo, mas ela não podia dizer que não gostava da situação.

"Sakura, já estou cheio desse jogo," ele disse com uma parcela de raiva. A boca dele tão próxima da dela que se ela se movesse poderia sentir o tecido contra seus lábios.

As palavras cortantes dele trocaram o pequeno tremor do jogo e fizeram a raiva dela aumentar. "Você está cansado disso? Então me mostra o seu rosto."

Ele olhou pra ela por um momento, os olhos deles se encontrando, tentando entender um ao outro.

"Não era desse jogo que eu estava falando." Ele parecia calmo.

"Ótimo, eu estou cansada também! Eu tenho tentando ao máximo remover essa máscara e só foi preciso uma garçonete avantajada balançar os peitos pra fazer você tirá-la! Eu me sinto tão estúpida." O jeito acusador dos seus olhos parcialmente cerrados foi se tornando tão implorantes quanto a voz dela agora. "Você queria aquela mulher, Kakashi?"

"Sakura, por que você fez isso? Você sabia o que eu estava fazendo." O rosto dele tão próximo do dela; perto o suficiente para ver o formato do seu sharingan tão claramente. Com a visão de ambos os olhos dele mirando-a ficava mais difícil de se concentrar.

"Porque você... porque..."

"Sim?" Ele empurrou as suas mãos e a perna ainda mais forte e ela sibilou com a pressão.

"Porque ela não é boa o suficiente pra você!" Ela cerrou os dentes por causa da dor e olhou nos olhos dele. Ele não disse nada em seguida, como se pensasse no que iria dizer por um momento. A hesitação respondeu tudo e nada. Quando ele falou de novo, sua voz estava calma.

"Então, quem é? Você parece achar que isso é uma decisão sua. Quem é, Sakura?"

Uma pausa se seguiu. Era um daqueles momentos onde qualquer coisa podia acontecer, e cabia a um deles quebrá-lo.

"Ninguém," ela sussurrou e virou os olhos dos dele.

Ele continuou a segurar as mãos dela. Ela sentiu um rubor correr pelo rosto quando percebeu que o corpo dele continuava lá, caloroso sobre as pernas descobertas dela; o peso dele sobre o dela e o seu rosto estava bem próximo. No calor do momento, a proximidade deles não a afetou como estava acontecendo agora. De repente a presença dele parecia penetrante.

Finalmente ele removeu a perna da coxa dela e ela a esticou. Sem deixá-la se mexer, ele se moveu e colocou as pernas ao redor dela. Ela ainda não iria a lugar nenhum.

"Eu não vou me desculpar, não me sinto culpada," ela sussurrou virando o rosto pra longe dele. Desafio era encontrado no olhar dela.

"Quantas vezes eu derrotei você?" ele disse calmamente. "Isso não pode continuar assim."

"Eu não vou desistir, Kakashi." Ela mirou os olhos dele e não conseguiu evitar. Uma risada escapou dos seus lábios rosados. Ela pode ver a perturbação abandonar os olhos dele então eles se fecharam e ele balançou a cabeça. As mãos dele a soltaram e ele se sentou, ainda com as pernas do lado do corpo dela.

"Eu quero ver o seu rosto," ela sussurrou enquanto se erguia com os cotovelos.

Kakashi se inclinou para frente, trazendo seu rosto para perto do dela mais uma vez. Um momento de choque, ou talvez expectativa, adornou o rosto dela quando ele se aproximou. Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Bem, esse é o seu jogo, e você não me derrotou ainda," ele sussurrou e ela pode ver um sorriso por debaixo da máscara.

E foi assim que ele resolveu acabar com o entretenimento dessa noite quando se deslocou e levantou o corpo de cima do dela. Imediatamente, Sakura sentiu o frio da noite invadir a sua pele onde o calor dele tinha estado alguns momentos atrás.

"Vá pra casa, Sakura." Ele se virou e começou ir embora.

"Kakashi, não aconteceu nada com o Genma"

"Eu sei."

Ele continuou a andar através da rua e parou na porta do seu apartamento. Ele se virou devagar. Ela estava agora em pé do outro lado da rua observando-o, mordendo nervosamente a unha. Se alguém olhasse pra ela agora, talvez dissessem recatada, inocente. Mas ele sabia o quanto astuta e inteligente ela era. Ela estava lá, provavelmente planejando seu próximo movimento.

"Eu vejo você amanhã," ele disse de forma quieta enquanto entrava no seu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás dele..

Tomando fôlego, ela tentou ordenar tudo o que havia acontecido e tudo que ela tinha querido. Ainda não estava acabado, não por um longo tempo. Antes de ela se mover, deu um riso forçado e fez uma nota mental, "Hum, não tranca a porta."

O sol brilhava calorosamente, iluminando a manhã enquanto Sakura caminhava pelas ruas indo até o centro de operações jounin. Estava vestindo seu short preto e uma blusa preta de mangas compridas que deixava em evidência suas curvas e recebia alguns olhares por causa disso. O emblema vermelho era vívido contra o preto do tecido, mas nada era tão vibrante como os cabelos cor-de-rosa. A preciosa bandana de Konoha pendia no seu pescoço e o cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo. Enquanto entrava no alto prédio, ela escaneou a área, atrás de quem estava procurando.

"Bom dia, Sakura. Dormiu bem?" Kakashi perguntou quando ela se aproximou. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa perto da parece do fundo, a cadeira inclinada pra trás e os braços cruzados. O sempre presente livro laranja se iluminava contra a mão enluvada.

"Estou com um machucado enorme na minha perna." Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu docemente.

"Desculpe. Mas é isso que acontece quando se brinca de forma bruta." Ele forçou um riso.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado e puxou uma das pernas do short para mostrar a forte marca roxa na pele no meio da coxa esquerda. Um pequeno sibilo saiu da boca dele enquanto se aproximava e tocava o local levemente com os dedos ásperos.

"Desculpe," ele disse, agora sendo sincero.

"Tudo bem." Ela ainda estava sorrindo. "Eu não sou tão delicada"

"Alguma missão hoje?" Ela mudou de assunto.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"O que você planeja fazer?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu pensei em treinar um pouco; coisa simples. Tive um luta difícil na noite passada, sabe. E você?" Ela podia imaginar o sorriso que vinha com essa afirmação.

"Nenhum plano."

"Quer vir?"

"Ok." Ela sorriu abertamente e puxou a perna do short pra cima. Era ótimo ter as coisas de volta ao normal. Se ela não tivesse conseguido, isso doeria muito mais do que um machucado na perna.

Eles andavam devagar até a clareira e Sakura percebeu o quão agradável era o sol batendo na sua roupa escura. Pensando melhor, ela não estava com vontade de treinar e a perfeição daquele dia lembrava-a de aproveitar as coisas normais, fora do mundo ninja. Ela se sentou e sentiu o prazer de ter a brisa suave brincando com seus cabelos. Ela tirou o elástico que o prendia e deixou o cabelo voar livremente. Era uma sensação ótima e seu sorriso só aumentou quando seu companheiro se sentou ao seu lado.

Eles se espreguiçaram silenciosamente, o que era perfeitamente confortável entre os dois. Eles podiam somente aproveitar a presença um do outro. Foi algo que se desenvolveu enquanto eles passavam tantos dias juntos ao lado de um rio, em uma clareira ou vendo os vaga-lumes que iam e vinham da floresta. Uma paz que encontravam somente um no outro, um efeito calmante que fazia com que esses momentos pudessem durar pra sempre.

Kakashi a observava com interesse. A face dela estava virada para as árvores e ela levou uma mão e levou uma parte do cabelo pra trás da orelha. Sem esforço e tão graciosamente. Ele já tinha notado antes, como eram delicados os movimentos dela. Os olhos verdes abertos abaixo das frágeis pálpebras, seus longos cílios espalhados abaixo formando uma pequena sombra nas bochechas. Frágeis lábios rosados se curvavam num belo sorriso. Ela era realmente graciosa, ele se sentiu tentado a mover uma mecha que ela tinha esquecido, mas resistiu.

Deitando-se na grama, ele começou a pensar no que iniciou todo o problema. Ele tinha sido tolo por ter deixado ela sair com Genma; ele sabia disso. Ele não queria que ela tivesse feito isso, mas não pôde dizer nada. Quando ela o olhou com expectativa, ela queria que ele a parasse? Entre eles não havia nada demais. Ela só era a divertida oponente, só uma amiga. Se ela quisesse ir com Genma, era decisão dela. Não dizia respeito a ele interferir se ela estava interessada em alguém, certo?

Ela virou e se moveu pro lado, repousando seu peito sobre o dele enquanto sorria. Ele podia sentir o peso das mãos dela quando seu queixo repousou sobre elas. Ela subia e descia de acordo com a respiração dele enquanto o olhar dela mirava sua face semi coberta.

"Desculpe por ter assustado sua.. hum... amiga, noite passada. Você está bravo comigo?" Ela soou sincera, e não brincalhona como costumava ficar nesses momentos calmos. Não era direito dela bagunçar a vida amorosa dele, mas ela estava com ciúmes. Essa manhã enquanto saía à procura dele, ela admitiu pra si mesma que não queria nenhuma outra mulher tocando o seu Kakashi.

"Não estou bravo," ele disse casualmente e ela se sentiu aliviada. A curiosidade bateu, e ela não pôde evitar agora que eles estavam tocando no assunto.

"Você teria mostrado seu rosto pra ela?"

"Não é da sua conta." Ela pode ouvir o riso forçado nas palavras dele.

Ela rolou para o lado e descansou a cabeça na dobra formada pelo seu braço devido à mão repousada abaixo a cabeça dele. Eles observavam as nuvens flutuando acima deles no perfeito céu azul. O sol provocando a pele deles abaixo das roupas escuras e ela começou a se sentir aquecida e com preguiça. Não havia conforto como aquele.

"Kakashi, uma coisa me preocupa." Ela quebrou o silêncio.

"Hum?" Os olhos dele ainda fechados.

"Acho que vou colocar meu nome na ANBU, mas eu não tenho certeza se vou conseguir passar nos testes. Eu realmente quero progredir, mas me preocupa que eu não seja tão boa assim." Ela se sentia mais séria de repente, esperando por um conselho. Eles não haviam falado sobre isso antes, mas ela sabia que podia contar com ele.

"Você vai se sair bem. A ANBU terá sorte se tiver você. Existem diferentes divisões e com a sua inteligência você provavelmente fará algum trabalho de espionagem ou planejamento tático. Não é trabalho chato." Ele sorriu. Ele sabia que ela se juntaria a ANBU algum momento. "Embora você pode não gostar da tatuagem, não é tão pequena assim."

"Posso ver a sua?" ela perguntou enquanto se levantava do braço dele e o esperava se sentar.

Ele se sentou e tentou enrolar a manga em vão. "Calma aí, ela não vai até em cima." Ele tirou o colete e puxou o braço por baixo da camisa expondo metade do seu peito e um braço musculoso. Quando virou o ombro na direção dela, Sakura pôde ver a tatuagem, negra contra sua pele clara.

Engatinhando até ele, ela se sentou colocando os dedos ao redor do seu bíceps. Ela não pôde evitar, enquanto tocava a pele pintada levemente, tracejando o contorno com a outra mão. Até que seus olhos se viraram para o peito dele.

"Hum... doeu quando você fez?" ela perguntou, forçando o olhar para o item em questão.

"Um pouco, só incomoda. Nada que você não possa lidar." Ela o viu franzir os olhos e ele esfregou o ombro levemente. Contra os protestos interiores dela, ele puxou a camisa de volta e deslizou o braço pra dentro.

Sentando na grama de novo ele se inclinou pra frente, as mãos sobre os joelhos. Sakura se arrastou pra trás e sentou-se com as costas contra as dele. Quando ela deitou a cabeça no seu ombro, algumas mechas do seu cabelo caíram na frente da blusa dele. Parecendo tão vibrante contra o preto, ele levou um tempo só apreciando aquela beleza. Gentilmente, ele correu um dedo por eles tão suavemente que ela nem percebeu.

"Você sabe que é meu aniversário amanhã, não sabe?" ela perguntou serenamente.

"Como eu poderia esquecer? Você vai fazer vinte, certo?" Ele deixou a cabeça pender um pouco pra trás tocando a dela enquanto ele observava o céu manchado de nuvens. "O que gostaria de ganhar de presente? E não diga minha máscara!" Ele riu.

"Ahh., na verdade... eu posso te dizer amanhã?" O tom dela era tímido.

"Você sabe o que quer e não vai me dizer ou na verdade não sabe o que quer?" Ele perguntou, achando suspeito a kunoichi apertando os lábios de forma incomum.

"Bem, eu vou te dizer só amanhã e nós deixamos assim."

A curiosidade dele estava aguçada.

Sakura respirou profundamente o agradável ar, aproveitando a sensação de tê-lo contra as costas dela. Ela havia pensado no que queria dele no seu aniversário, mas não tinha certeza se ele concordaria. Ela teria que esperar pra ver. Não havia muita dúvida se ele concordaria ou não, mas ainda assim havia a possibilidade dela ofendê-lo de alguma maneira. Alguns assuntos nunca haviam sido tocados por eles. Bem, mas tinha uma primeira vez pra tudo.

"O que acha de almoçar?" ela perguntou. Casualmente ela se virou para falar na sua orelha pendurando os braços sobre os ombros dele. O peito dela contra as costas dele.

Os dedos dele deslizaram pela pele macia segurando os pulsos dela suavemente. "Claro." ele respondeu calmamente, mas os pensamentos dele giravam no que ela havia planejado para amanhã.

Continua!

Um chu pra Kari Maehara, lady.0f.lorien, Misaki Matsuya e cellinha Uchiha por lerem e deixarem seus reviewes. 3


	3. Compartilhando Sharingan

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

Tradução livre de "The nature of the game" da autora Leafy Girl.

**Autorizada **pela autora. (Thank you, Leafy!)

* * *

Capítulo 3

Compartilhando Sharingan

- - -

"Feliz aniversário!" uma voz chamava do lado de fora do apartamento de Sakura.

Ela espiou pela porta e viu seu ninja barulhento preferido parado com um enorme sorriso. Uma pequena caixa embrulhada nas mãos. Sua namorada, Hinata, parada atrás dele com um olhar possessivo no rosto.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sakura o abraçou com força, apesar do olhar de Hinata. Mas lembrando-se da tensão da noite passada com Kakashi, a idéia de causar problemas com qualquer um estava fora de cogitação.

"Oi, Hinata", ela acrescentou, também feliz. Para a surpresa dela, Sakura se inclinou e a abraçou fortemente também. O rosto de Hinata se derreteu num sorriso e parecia que ao menos hoje, tudo estava perdoado.

"Aqui está!" Naruto estendeu a mão e a presenteou com a delicada caixa. "Vinte hoje! Não pode mais continuar com coisas de crianças." Ele sorriu. Seu rosto estava bonito, e a semelhança com o Quarto Hokage era misteriosa. Hinata tinha sorte, Sakura pensou, e ela deveria tratá-lo _muito bem_, senão...

"Só é uma pena porque parece que vai chover hoje, ahn?" Sakura disse enquanto desembrulhava a caixa e abria a porta para os dois entrarem. O papel azul-bebê caiu e ela abriu o pacote.

"Oh, Naruto, é adorável!" Ela olhou para o pequeno bracelete prateado com um pingente rosa de coração. "E é rosa também! Muito obrigada!" O rosto dela demonstrava que tinha realmente adorado enquanto segurava-o entre os dedos pintados de rosa. Um pequeno beijo foi dado nas linhas da bochecha de Naruto. Sakura nem olhou para Hinata.

"Hinata quem escolheu", ele adicionou.

Sakura sorriu para ela genuinamente. "É perfeito, obrigada Hinata. Acho que você me conhece muito bem." Hinata sorriu de volta.

"Então, Kunoichi, quais os planos pra hoje?" Naruto perguntou numa voz de sargento.

"Oh, eu tenho algo em mente!" Ela sorriu com malícia pensando nisso. Ela percebeu que estava sendo evasiva e eles esperavam por uma explicação.

"Só vou treinar um pouco e sair por aí, nada demais."

Ela foi até a cozinha fazer chá para os convidados, enquanto ficava rindo sozinha.

A visita de Naruto e Hinata tinha sido bem vinda e agradável, sem dúvida. Havia certo desconforto entre as duas, mas hoje pareceu que tinha sido posto de lado.

Ela gostava de ter companhia, especialmente no seu aniversário, mas a ansiedade para que eles fossem embora a deixava um pouco inquieta. Ela havia feito planos que não iria cancelar. A antecipação aumentava dentro dela, mas os dois acompanhantes viam isso como um nervosismo por ser seu aniversário.

Finalmente, depois de dois pratos de biscoitos e duas xícaras de chá, eles se despediram. Sakura tinha planos para hoje, planos demais pra passar o tempo e aproveitar.

Já no meio da tarde Sakura se encaminhou para as fontes termais de Konoha. Ela decidiu aliviar seu corpo de vinte anos de idade com o calor e o relaxamento da água antes de encontrar seu parceiro de jogo favorito. Depois da luta da outra noite, ela se viu presa a uma idéia que achava impossível descartar. No calor do momento de raiva entre os dois ele havia mostrado o sharingan com a intenção de usá-lo. Na hora ela ficou com medo, mas agora se sentia curiosa sobre como era estar sobre o genjutsu dele. O que ele teria feito? O interesse começou a surgir, quase tão grande quanto a vontade de ver o rosto dele.

Pensando bem e avaliando a situação, Sakura percebeu que ele não poderia negar em usá-lo nela no dia do seu aniversário. Ela acreditava que não seria um pedido inapropriado. Nossa, poderia ser até divertido. Havia tanta coisa entre eles agora, e mesmo que ele se negasse, tudo continuaria bem.

Embora realmente a curiosidade fosse enorme, e seria péssimo se ele recusasse.

Quando ela chegou às fontes, se encaminhou até o vestiário na parte das mulheres. O vapor da água fazia tudo parecer como se tivesse uma camada de condensação.

Ela tirou as roupas e pôs uma longa toalha, outra em volta do seu cabelo também. Depois procedeu em mergulhar o corpo nu na parte destinada às mulheres nas fontes, deixando a toalha nas pedras. O calor a invadiu, mas como já estava acostumada, se sentiu absorvida por ele. Ela pôde sentir o pulso aumentar e a pressão subir devido à alta temperatura. Ela descansou a cabeça em uma pedra ao lado da piscina enquanto aquela ardente sensação a envolvia calmamente.

Havia algumas mulheres nas termas e ela decidiu se sentar longe delas. O céu nublado ameaçava cair e ela podia ver algumas gotas dançando através da transparência da água fumegante. Ela sentia-se bem pela privacidade, mas a animada conversa entre as outras ocupantes ainda alcançava seus ouvidos e acabava com a paz. Ela suspirou, desejando que elas saíssem dali.

"Ah sim, o Genma, eu saí com ele semana passada. Ele beija muito bem.", uma das mulheres comentou em voz alta.

_Hmm, sim, ele beija_, Sakura pensou.

"Eu acho Kakashi bem melhor!"

Sakura levantou a cabeça na mesma hora pra ver quem estava falando. Era aquela garçonete. _Deus, essa mulher está em todo lugar?_

Obviamente aquela não era a primeira vez que ela tinha ido atrás de Kakashi e Sakura se contorceu em ciúmes. "Vulgar", ela resmungou baixinho. "Vulgar, vulgar." Mesmo que ela tentasse não ouvi-las, era impossível ignorar.

"Eu estava indo pra casa dele outra noite mas aquela mulher de cabelo rosa apareceu. Você sabe, aquela que ele parece estar sempre junto agora." Mesmo com o vapor, Sakura podia ver aquelas unhas pintadas de vermelho gesticulando, demonstrado sua agitação. Sakura sorriu por ser a intrusa, mas também pela vitória.

"Ah, eu sei quem é. Ele está _sempre_ com ela. O que você acha que está acontecendo? Eles dois tem alguma coisa?"

"Não sei. Ele estava indo comigo até ela aparecer. Ela quis lutar com ele sei lá por que. Mas aí ele foi rápido em me deixar ir embora." Ela pareceu preocupada mas depois o tom mudou. "Você sabe, ele faz aquela coisa com o olho e o chakra. É inacreditável, oh meu Deus, eu adoraria fazer aquilo de novo!" Ela começou a rir junto com a amiga. "Mas sabe, na verdade eu nunca consegui dar uma boa olhada no rosto dele."

_QUE DIABOS ELAS ESTÃO FALANDO?!_

Um enrubescimento mais quente do que a água apareceu no rosto de Sakura, emanando de dentro para fora. Sua cabeça começou a dar voltas com o pensamento de que o sharingan de Kakashi podia fazer mais coisas além de ser usado como arma! Ela supôs que pudesse ser verdade. Ele podia lhe hipnotizar e seu jutsu criava ilusões que pareciam completamente reais. E o chakra dele? Ela nunca pensou que pudesse ser usado de outras maneiras a não ser com um jutsu.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, ela sentiu raiva dessas mulheres falando sobre ele dessa maneira e ainda mais porque sabiam tais coisas tão pessoais sobre ele.

Ela queria saber como era estar sob o domínio do sharingan, mas nunca imaginou que isso pudesse ser usado para... "Oh."

Deslizando de um jeito nada gracioso, ela rapidamente saiu das fontes termais e apressou-se para se vestir. Chovia do lado de fora e ela se adiantou secando logo o cabelo. A antecipação já estava matando.

Se esforçando pra ajeitar as roupas, Sakura se lançou pela chuva fina que cobria Konoha e foi em direção ao centro da cidade. Ele provavelmente estava no centro de operações ou treinando. Assim seus passos ficaram mais rápidos. Ela pôde ouvir o trovão acima dela enquanto seus pés batiam nas poças formadas pela rua.

Depois de passar pelo centro e não ver sinal dele, a garota de vinte anos decidiu tentar a clareira favorita dele. Uma profunda correnteza corria ao longo do espaço gramado onde ele freqüentemente treinava então ela tomou um rumo até a margem. Suspirou quando finalmente chegou. Ele estava lá, e treinando como sempre.

_Raikiri_, ela pronunciou, enquanto observava a eletricidade na sua mão. Uma enorme rocha foi cortada ao pés dele e ela ficou assombrada com o poder.

O jutsu brilhava enquanto ela assistia o movimento das luzes nos seus dedos quando ela tomou um susto. Ele parecia estar ocupado e ela pensou que talvez, pudesse surpreendê-lo? De qualquer jeito, ela estava determinada a tentar.

Formando um reflexo borrado de si mesma na correnteza, Sakura saltou até um galho acima e brandiu a arma que escolheu. Kunai. "Me dê o que eu quero!" ela gritou, embora pela primeira vez as palavras dela tivessem um duplo significado e a sua voz não tivesse o tom divertido que ela tentou passar.

"Você está muito barulhenta hoje, kunoichi. Mas eu estou pronto. Estive esperando por você," ele deu um sorriso malicioso, virando para ela. Ele levantou uma das mãos e ergueu dois dedos na sua frente e ela soube que ele estava pronto para liberar alguma coisa com seu chakra.

"Oh!" ela arfou quando um arame invisível prendeu seu tornozelo. Se recuperando, ela saltou para longe o cortando. A medida foi calculada e deu certo, mas assim que ela tocou um galho úmido de árvore, os pés dela cederam. Ela não havia usado o chakra a tempo.

Foi uma pequena queda, e quando caiu sentiu o duro impacto da água nas suas costas. Ela sentiu uma dor lacerante na coxa, e isso a abalou momentaneamente através da turva luz azul que a cercava. Ela se esforçou para sair dali até que sentiu duas mãos a agarrando pela cintura e puxando-a para cima.

Momentos depois ela estava na grama, Kakashi em cima dela com as pernas do lado do seu corpo, segurando seu queixo fazendo-a olhar para ele. Mechas do seu cabelo por toda a bochecha e pescoço e o seu corpo parecia pesado devido às roupas e sapatos molhados.

"Sakura, você está bem?" ele parecia atemorizado. Ele protegeu o rosto dela das gotas de chuva que começavam a cair com mais intensidade ao redor deles, causando um som suave quando batia nas folhas. O som delas batendo na água porém começou a ficar mais forte. Grandes gotas de água caíam de seu cabelo prateado enquanto sua sombra cobria o rosto dela.

Ela balbuciou e tossiu fora a água nos seus pulmões enquanto cobria a boca, e então tomou longos suspiros renovando seu corpo. Uma mão trêmula secou sua bochecha quando ela viu a expressão cuidadosa dele.

"Eu...Eu acho que, ahn...que eu me cortei." Piscando devagar e sentindo o rosto corar, ela o olhou sentindo raiva e vergonha de si mesma. Seus olhos verdes olhavam pro outro lado, não querendo ver o que ela tinha feito.

"O quê?" Ele se levantou e olhou para ela. Ela sem dúvida tinha se cortado profundamente com uma kunai quando caiu. Ele ergueu a cabeça enquanto examinava a parte superior da sua coxa. "Parece que você a guardou virada pra cima e ela saiu pelo lado. Não é nada grave mas vai precisar de pontos. Vamos levar você até o hospital."

Kakashi a ergueu sem nenhuma hesitação ou dificuldade e começou a caminhar em direção a vila.

"Ah, Kakashi, não! Eu já me sinto tão estúpida. Se a Tsunade vir isso não vai me deixar sair em missões por um tempo. E não foi tão grave. Por favor, não me leve pro hospital." ela pediu.

"Dá pra ver que você precisa de pontos."

"Nós podemos ir até uma das nossas casas e você pode fazer isso. Por favor? Ou ela vai me fazer trabalhar no escritório." Kakashi sabia que ela estava certa. E os dois teriam problemas por causa do seu joguinho também, e ele acabou cedendo. "Certo, a minha está mais perto."

Eles se moviam rapidamente enquanto tentavam não ser vistos. Por sorte a tempestade que chegava fez as pessoas de Konoha entrarem nas suas casas e a velocidade que se moviam impedia que alguém pudesse notá-los.

Eles conseguiram chegar sem que os vissem e entraram no apartamento dele sendo quase pegos pela chuva que começou a cair. Ela percebeu de novo que ele não precisou de chave e balançou a cabeça. _Ele está pedindo por isso._

O chão estava escorregadio por causa água que escorria das roupas deles. Ele a colocou no chão gentilmente e ela conseguiu se equilibrar em uma perna, o que era um bom sinal. Ele tirou as sandálias e se dirigiu ao banheiro do pequeno apartamento para pegar algumas toalhas, Sakura riu um pouco observando ele deixar um rastro de água pelo chão.

Se inclinando, ela tentou tirar as próprias sandálias, mas a kunai e a dor tornaram a tarefa mais difícil. Sem perceber que ele havia retornado, ela sentiu a mão de Kakashi no seu pulso. "Fique parada, eu faço isso." ele disse calmamente enquanto os dedos dele tocavam a parte de cima das suas sandálias.

Um de cada vez, ele delicadamente tirou as sandálias dos pés dela e secou-os com uma toalha. Quando ele terminou o primeiro ela deu um pequeno passo para ele poder secar o outro. Ela repousou a mão nas costas dele para se equilibrar, o cabelo dele fazendo cócegas na sua perna.

Kakashi olhou para as delicadas unhas dela pintadas de rosa enquanto esfregava seus pés com a toalha. Quando terminou ele enrolou outra nos ombros dela e ela começou a sentir o frio ir embora. Mas também começou a sentir arrepios pela pele sentindo falta das mãos dele esfregando a toalha nos seus pés frios.

Levantando-a facilmente em seus braços, Kakashi simplesmente a moveu até uma cadeira na cozinha. Quando ela sentou, a madeira fria a fez gemer de desconforto.

"Desculpe Sakura. Espere só um pouco."

Bandagens foram puxadas de um kit médico do armário de baixo da pia com certa pressa que alguns caíram no chão. Se ele percebeu, não se importou. Dedos frios tocaram a kunai gentilmente enquanto ele se agachava na frente dela, finalmente fazendo contato visual. A ferida era mais profunda do que ele tinha previsto. Sem dúvida, ela precisaria de pontos.

"Eu me sinto tão estúpida," ela resmungou.

"Isso acontece com todo mundo", ele enfatizou. "Eu enfiei meu pé em uma senbon quando era mais novo uma vez. Não se martirize."

Ela sorriu pra ele enquanto o corpo dela começou a tremer de forma visível. Ele correu as mãos de cima pra baixo pelas pernas dela, tentando causar algum conforto com o atrito. O cabelo dele ainda pingava nos joelhos dela e Sakura sorriu à sua tentativa de conforto.

"Certo, esse é o plano. Vamos puxar a kunai, colocar bandagens na sua perna, pôr alguma coisa seca pra vestir e então fazer os pontos. Tudo bem?" Ele levantou o olho visível em questionamento.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. "Tudo bem"

Os shorts justos que ela usava eram longos demais para deslizar sem prejudicar o machucado. Ele silenciosamente tirou outra kunai e cortou-os até o quadril dela. Não havia desconforto algum por causa disso embora ela estivesse exposta pra ele mais do que tinha estado para um homem antes.

A dor era o problema aqui, não as roupas. O sangue era um problema também, mas eles conseguiram resolver. Ele secou a pele ao redor da perna dela e segurou a kunai. Ele olhou para ela e fez um sinal com a cabeça. Ela mordeu o lábio e repetiu o sinal, abraçando a si mesma.

A rápida dor quando a kunai foi puxada queimou na sua pele e ela fechou os olhos e respirou devagar. O sangue vazava pela ferida como uma cortina viscosa.

Ela tinha certeza de que a temperatura baixa do seu corpo fez o volume do sangue diminuir, mas ainda vinha em quantidade. O vermelho tingiu as bandagens que ele tinha enrolado firmemente na sua coxa, mas por hora era tolerável.

Ela se sentiu feliz por não ter emitido nenhum som de fraqueza enquanto ele puxava a kunai.

"Vai ficar bem por alguns minutos." Passando a mão pela cintura dela ele a ajudou a se levantar e caminhar até o banheiro. Imediatamente uma toalha seca foi colocada nas mãos dela para compensar pela outra molhada nas suas costas junto com uma camisa jounin preta de mangas longas.

Agradecendo-o, Sakura entrou no pequeno banheiro e tirou todas as roupas sem exceção. Ela viu que a camisa era longa o suficiente então ela podia sair sem ter o incômodo de se sentar e molhá-la. A sua lingerie pendia no chuveiro e ela jogou os shorts no lixo. Vagamente ela imaginou o que Ino pensaria se ela dissesse que a suas roupas íntimas estavam penduras no chuveiro de Hatake Kakashi. Isso quase a fez rir.

Depois de espiar o lado de fora, ela saiu e viu que ele já estava com roupas secas. Uma camiseta preta na sua forte estrutura e calças de algodão azul marinho. Os pés ainda descalços. E claro, a máscara ainda estava no lugar, mas era outra, seca, e não havia uma bandana bloqueando sua visão. Ele parecia casual. Mais casual do que o comum, mas ela gostou disso, aumentando seu conforto. O único problema era que, com o sharingan descoberto, ela não podia evitar em olhá-lo de vez em quando. A curiosidade consumindo-a por dentro.

"Se sente melhor?" Ele quis saber. Ela viu as sobrancelhas dele se erguerem sob o cabelo úmido e bagunçado e ela sorriu ao ver como ele parecia fora do comum vestido assim. Ela nunca tinha visto Kakashi vestido casualmente em todo o tempo que eles jogavam. Mas era agradável, uma nova situação que levaria a novas situações.

Se aproximando da mesa da cozinha, ela se inclinou colocando as duas mãos na madeira para se erguer sobre ela. Foi quando as mãos dele a seguraram pelos quadris e ela o impediu, agarrando seus pulsos. O olhar dela dizia pra ele parar, e os olhos dele se abriram.

"Eu machuquei você?"

"Ah, não, não. É só que... eu não quero que a camisa levante." Um calor subiu do seu peito até seu rosto, num rubor de embaraço.

Kakashi deu um tipo de tossida e se virou. "Vá em frente."

O mais rápido que pode ela se ergueu e sentou sobre a mesa, resmungando um pouco por causa da dor na perna. Esticando as longas pernas pela mesa, ela repousou as mãos entre elas e puxou a camisa para baixo, cobrindo-se completamente.

"Estou pronta," ela disse com calma e sorriu quando ele se adiantou até a mesa. Ele tirou do kit de emergência o que precisaria e então pegando uma tesoura começou a cortar as bandagens.

Sakura o observava enquanto sentia-se confortável pela camisa seca contra sua pele. Ela continha aquele distinto cheiro de Kakashi que ela gostava, e ela se viu segurando um pedaço até seu rosto e cheirando enquanto ele trabalhava nos pontos.

Com a cabeça abaixada e inclinada sobre a perna coberta de sangue, gentilmente ele costurava um dos menores pontos que ela já tinha visto. A mão dele segurava a parte debaixo da sua coxa levantando-a enquanto a outra segurava a pequena agulha. Ela percebeu que gostava do seu toque; a mão dele era calorosa e suave, apesar das pontadas na sua perna por causa da agulha.

"Você não precisa ser tão cuidadoso, Kakashi." ela recomendou, falando sobre os pequenos pontos.

"Eu não quero que você fique com uma cicatriz grande." ele disse como se fosse algo importante não marcar aquela pele perfeita.

Começou a ficar mais frio e estava tudo mais escuro por causa das nuvens de chuva. As janelas mostravam uma luz turva desaparecendo pela noite que se aproximava e Sakura sentiu um pequeno arrepio pelo corpo quando ele terminou os pontos. Gentilmente ele a ajudou a sair da mesa e a levou até a sala de estar do seu apartamento de solteiro. Com um jutsu, ele acendeu o fogo e a moveu para se sentar perto dele. A sala começou a brilhar calorosamente por causa da temperatura das brasas e ela ficou o mais próximo que podia.

"Que tal uma bebida?" Ele sorriu por baixo da máscara enquanto voltava pra cozinha, "pelo seu aniversário?"

"Ah, sim..." Ela lembrou depois de toda a agitação que queria alguma coisa dele. Quando a idéia voltou a percorrer sua mente, junto com aquelas sensações que a faziam sentir um frio na barriga. Um cobertor caiu sobre seus ombros enquanto uma bebida gelada deslizava até sua mão.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

Ele se sentou no chão perto dela e os dois observavam as chamas dançando na lareira, deixando-os relaxados e confortáveis; e Kakashi estendeu as pernas para frente se inclinando para trás com as mãos.

"Você lembra que eu disse que queria algo no meu aniversário?" ela perguntou calmamente.

Ele virou para olhá-la; ele soou quase preocupado. "Ahan."

"Hum... Eu realmente não sei como perguntar," Ela viu o olho vermelho observando-a. "Eu... eu queria saber... se você podia... fazer algo pra mim?" Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Eh, e o que seria?" Ele tinha medo de perguntar, especialmente no estado semi-vestido dela.

"Eu imaginei se você podia... hum... usar seu sharingan em mim."

"O quê?"

"Eu estava pensando como seria, e esperava que você pudesse usá-lo... agora... em mim." Ela esperou pela reação dele. Sakura nunca iria admitir que o que as mulheres disseram nas fontes termais a intrigou. Embora ela nunca pensasse que ele realmente fosse usá-lo _daquela_ maneira nela.

"Hmm... Sakura, isso não é um brinquedo, é uma arma. É isso mesmo que você quer?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e ela não tinha certeza, mas ele parecia estar ficando vermelho.

"Eu sinto muito, esqueça, eu não deveria ter perguntado." Ela se sentiu envergonhada, o que era uma raridade entre eles. O olhar dela caiu novamente sobre o fogo e o corpo dela tombou um pouco sem perceber.

Eles continuavam sentados em silêncio até que ele finalmente se virou pra ela.

"Ok." ele concordou, "mas só uma tentativa, certo?"

"Então, o que eu tenho que fazer?" ela achou difícil esconder a expectativa.

"Só sente perto de mim e olhe no meu olho."

Sem hesitação ela se moveu pra perto dele com o cobertor ainda nos ombros.

"Você pode cair então eu vou ter que te segurar."

Essa instrução a deixou um pouco apreensiva. Como assim? Cair? Um arrepio correu pelo seu corpo mais uma vez e ela não sabia se era de medo ou alegria.

Ele sentou e eles tentaram achar uma posição confortável para que ele pudesse segurá-la e olhar pra ela, mas não era fácil. Eles se inclinaram e se moveram; não estava funcionando. Não podia ser de leve, ele precisava suportar todo o seu peso.

"Calma aí." ela disse finalmente. Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando ela se levantou, passou por cima das suas pernas esticadas e se sentou em cima das coxas dele, com um joelho de cada lado. Ela se assegurou que a camisa estivesse bem justa no seu corpo, mas ainda, se ela caísse...

Eles estavam próximos, bem próximos, e ela sentiu alguma excitação, mas não só por causa do sharingan. De repente ela sentiu a falta das roupas de baixo e o calor do fogo nas suas costas. Ela imaginava o quão longe o sharingan a levaria. Os olhos dela rastrearam a camisa e a máscara dele e pararam nos seus olhos. Desconforto, ou talvez um nervosismo por estar tão perto dele repentinamente, bateu estranhamente nela. Não era comum eles ficarem tão tensos entre si.

Kakashi olhou pra ela também, ele não parecia tão confortável com o contato visual como ele freqüentemente ficava e ela podia sentir a apreensão no corpo dele. Mas ainda assim, ele não a moveu do lugar.

"Você não vai saber o que está acontecendo por um momento, vai ter que confiar em mim," ele disse calmamente.

"Eu confio em você com a minha vida, Kakashi." ela sussurrou.

Eles se olharam nos olhos por um momento. E ela sentiu tanta coisa passar entre eles durante esses segundos. Eles compreendiam a intimidade do que estavam prestes a fazer. Ela sentiu confiança, conforto e excitação; ela não imaginaria fazer isso com outra pessoa, nem mesmo Sasuke. Ela pensou que Kakashi pudesse perceber isso quando sorriu pra ele. Aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras; uma das mais verdadeiras que ela já havia dito.

Ele deslizou a mão ao redor dela encontrando a sua nuca. Dedos deslizavam pela parte de trás do cabelo dela, causando arrepios. Ele pressionou o braço contra sua costa e seu toque a deixou aquecida. Arqueando a coluna levemente com a íntima posição, ela sentiu a proximidade do seu busto no peito dele. Vagamente, essa parecia uma posição para outra coisa e não pra amigos, e ela imaginou se ele estaria pensando a mesma coisa.

Então o rosto dele ficou mais próximo do dela e Sakura olhou intensamente nos seus olhos diferentes quando sentiu... Era como se estivesse sendo puxada do próprio corpo e flutuando no ar.

Kakashi viu a expressão dela mudar de interesse para admiração enquanto ele fixava chakra no sharingan, criando uma ilusão para os dois. As mãos dela deslizaram e agarraram a camisa dele entre seus dedos. Os seios dela se elevando vagarosamente embaixo da camisa quando sua respiração ficou pesada.

As pernas dela esticaram para os lados prendendo-o entre elas. Ele também começou a respirar pesadamente. Era _excitante_ ter esse poder sobre ela, especialmente na posição que eles se encontravam, mas ela confiava nele. E embora fosse tentador, ele nunca iria trair a confiança dela, ele tentou tirar esses pensamentos impróprios da cabeça mas, maldição, isso era difícil.

Sakura se encontrava em pé em um grande campo cheio de flores, até onde a vista alcançava; flores brancas. Ela podia sentir o doce aroma e a brisa na sua pele enquanto começava a andar e pegá-las, tocando as pétalas. Os pés dela estavam descalços e ela só usava uma longa camisa. Um coro de pássaros enchia o céu a borboletas laranjadas voavam vagarosamente pelas flores. O céu era rosa e laranja com nuvens surreais. Alegria e conforto, talvez até amor a envolviam naquele estranho, mas bonito lugar.

Kakashi estava parado na frente dela, entre as flores também e ela se aproximou dele. Delicadamente, ele deslizou a mão pela nuca dela, trazendo seu rosto para perto do dele. O coração dela disparou, sentindo uma comovente excitação com o contato entre eles. Os sentimentos que ela estava experimentando mudaram quando a pele dele tocou a dela, e agora pareciam quase estimulantes. Mas enquanto eles se aproximavam tudo começou a girar e ela estava sendo levada de volta do sonho para o próprio corpo.

De repente estava tudo escuro de novo e ela estava sentada no colo dele no seu apartamento. Os punhos dela segurando a camisa de Kakashi e as suas pernas em volta dele, segurando-o contra ela. O fogo estalava, podendo ser ouvido e a mão dele continuava na sua nuca, mas as costas dela estavam arqueadas. Uma sensação ondulava pelo seu corpo. A cabeça dela começou a cair pra trás e a mão dele segurou-a firmemente em torno do seu pescoço. Mas a outra mão dele na parte debaixo das suas costas a deixava confortável.

Kakashi terminou tudo rápido. Na atual situação, se ele tivesse continuado, a ilusão teria se tornado algo que ela não devia querer. Era difícil de controlar tendo ela sentada em cima dele só com uma camisa. Sentindo as pernas dele ao redor dele e vendo-a com a cabeça jogada pra trás já estava deixando ele insano.

"Sakura?" A voz dele parecia distante, mas vagarosamente as coisas entraram em foco de novo. "Sakura?" ele repetiu cautelosamente.

Ela levantou a cabeça, mas a sua visão estava fora de foco. "Era como estar em outro lugar," ela disse suavemente. A mão dele ainda segurando sua cabeça; ele parecia envergonhado de soltá-la e deixar ela se erguer com a própria força, não por escolha.

"Sakura, por que você não se senta no chão?" ele disse calmamente, mas com alguma urgência.

Ela olhou pra ele e as coisas iam voltando ao normal. A pele dela formigava e seu rosto estava corado. O desejo começou a penetrá-la, vindo de algum lugar que ela não sabia onde, e ela não tentou lutar contra ele.

"Obrigada, Kakashi." ela sussurrou. Ele sentiu o peso dela deixar as pernas dele e então o sentiu voltar para o mesmo lugar gentilmente. Ela fixou o olhar no rosto dele. A respiração voltando ao ritmo normal junto com a dele. Mas agora, seus olhos iam e voltavam entre os olhos dele.

"Posso pedir mais uma coisa?", um impulso tomando-a.

"Sakura, talvez seja melhor você se deitar, você deve estar um pouco tonta." Os olhos dele abertos. "Ás vezes alguns efeitos continuam a ser sentidos, você provavelmente está sentindo coisas que não são reais."

Ela elevou as mãos até a máscara, correndo os dedos por ela.

"Você pode me dar um beijo?" ela perguntou suavemente.

"Sakura... acho que não devemos fazer isso." Ele respondeu, movendo as mãos dele e segurando os pulsos dela. "Eu espero que você não esteja fazendo isso pra ver o meu rosto. Prefiro mostrá-lo pra você do que participar desse jogo dessa maneira. Não faça isso." A determinação dele parecia fraca e ele tentava obter todo controle possível enquanto procurava uma boa desculpa. Foi bobagem usar o sharingan dessa maneira; ele sabia que ia acabar deixando-a assim. Como ele podia ter feito algo assim com a proximidade do estado seminu dela?

Mas ela queria um beijo.

Ele percebeu que isso aconteceria eventualmente. Embora eles tenham estado próximos por alguns anos, sempre houve o elemento físico no jogo deles. Ela era bonita e o conforto entre eles era grande sempre existindo o potencial para se tornar algo mais. Ela tinha vinte anos agora e a diferença de idade parecia diminuir. Kakashi não podia negar que isso era algo que ele também queria.

"Você acha que isso é um jogo? Eu realmente gostaria que você me beijasse, Kakashi... pelo meu aniversário." Ela olhava pra ele calmamente e ele olhou pra baixo, mirando os lábios dela contrariando a si mesmo. "Uma mulher deve ser beijada no dia do seu aniversário, você não acha?"

Ele parecia hesitante, mas ela podia jurar que a respiração dele começou a ficar mais rápida.

"Eu não quero que o nosso jogo termine. Eu quero ver seu rosto só que não dessa maneira. Não estou tentando enganar você." Ela olhou nos olhos dele.

"Por favor, me deixe provar que falo sério."

Ela fechou os olhos e tateou até o topo da máscara, mas as mãos dele seguraram os pulsos dela levemente. Ele ainda estava tentando se decidir, mas ela os ignorou e continuou. Puxando devagar o tecido para baixo, ela passou os dedos pelo rosto dele. Tocando a pele raramente exposta até encontrar seus lábios. Ela se inclinou e pressionou os lábios dela contra os dele. De um jeito macio e demorado, quase inocente. Finalmente as mãos dele largaram seus pulsos e deslizaram ao redor dela suavemente pressionando as suas costas num gentil abraço. Durou só alguns momentos e Sakura podia sentir o impulso de continuar, mas decidiu ir contra ele.

Ela se afastou com os olhos ainda fechados e tateou pela máscara outra vez para colocá-la de volta no rosto dele. Quando teve certeza de que estava no lugar, ela abriu os olhos e mirou os dele.

"Viu? Bastante inocente e eu não espiei."

Obviamente, ele estava sem palavras. Ela não estava certa sobre o que dizer também, mas tinha sido bom e era algo que ela gostaria de fazer de novo. Eles continuaram abraçados e enquanto se olhavam começaram a ficar cientes da intimidade daquela posição.

Ela sentiu um certo desejo misturado com temor. Os olhos dele estavam ilegíveis.

Sakura sentiu as mãos dele vagarosamente soltando-a e ela pensou que no atual estado que ela estava vestida, seria prudente se afastar do que ela começava a achar ser uma zona perigosa. A culpa estava vindo agora; culpa por ela talvez ter atravessado algum tipo de barreira que ele possa ter imposto entre eles.

"Eu não planejei isso, Kakashi mas..." ela não tinha certeza do que tentava dizer.

"Feche os olhos." ele disse calmamente, levou só um momento para ela perceber o que ele pretendia.

Vendo-a obedecer seu pedido, ele puxou a máscara e a beijou mais uma vez. Um pequeno puxão a colocou contra ele. O beijo era suave mas ela sentiu a mudança nele quando as bocas se partiram e a língua dele encontrou a dela devagar e gentilmente. Um pequeno gemido na garganta dela indicava a paixão crescendo. Dedos calorosos brincavam entre seus cabelos dando a ele a vantagem de trazê-la pra mais perto. Cuidadosamente, os dedos dela exploravam os ombros dele e ela sentiu um estímulo pelo seu corpo.

Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e a excitação aumentava quando ela pensava que podia quebrar as regras e espiar, embora ela não devesse. Ela se rendeu ao controle dele. O beijo dele era devastador.

E ele confiou nela sabendo que se ela abrisse os olhos, o jogo que havia começado estaria terminado. Eles se afastaram e ela apertou os olhos resistindo ao desejo de abri-los.

"Tudo bem, Sakura, você pode abrir os olhos," ele sorriu. "Não podia deixar seu beijo de aniversário ser tão simples."

Ela o olhou de novo e viu a máscara de volta no lugar.

"Isso... isso foi bom." ela gaguejou um pouco por ter sido tão incrível. Aquela garçonete estava certa, ele beijava melhor que Genma. A conversa parou e eles se recompuseram. Ele a observava com um riso malicioso no rosto, pena ela não poder ver.

"Sakura," ele perguntou calmamente, "você quer me ver?"

"Ainda não," ela sussurrou, com um sorriso travesso.

Ele sorriu. O jogo deles iria continuar, mas talvez a natureza dele tivesse mudado.

Ela vagarosamente se ergueu do seu colo, deixando a camisa bem próxima da parte debaixo do seu corpo e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ele se inclinou pra trás e ela se aproximou mais dele. Tocando nos pontos levemente, ele olhou pra perna dela. "Está doendo? Você quer um pouco de gelo?" Ele a olhou nos olhos, "Tem alguma coisa que você queira?"

Ela sentiu a tentação de pedir pelo tal Sharingan misturado com chakra, e inconscientemente molhou os lábios. Mas depois, ela decidiu que não deveria deixar escapulir que ela sabia disso.

"Ah, quase esqueci, eu tenho uma coisa pra você." Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha pegar algo do armário.

_Sim, você tem_, ela pensou com um sorriso malicioso. Como ela podia fazer as coisas continuarem entre eles? A espera por outro beijo estava deixando-a quase aflita.

Voltando para o lado dela, ele entregou uma caixa de madeira com um laço vermelho, Ela abriu e encontrou uma cara garrafa de vinho. O favorito dela.

"Eu imaginei que quando você entrasse pra ANBU nós pudéssemos abrir." ele sorriu.

"Você tem mais confiança em mim do que eu mesma", ela disse e deu a ele um olhar incerto. "Obrigada, Kakashi." Ela se inclinou e beijou seus lábios cobertos.

"Por que eu não levo você pra beber? É seu aniversário." Ele sorriu e tentou mentalmente afastar a imagem dela sentada no colo dele, segurando sua camisa com as pernas ao redor do seu corpo. Ele pensou que sair um pouco seria uma boa idéia antes que ele arrancasse a camisa que ela vestia.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa," ela disse distraidamente.

"Eu empresto alguma coisa. E nós podemos ir até sua casa e você pode se trocar."

"Posso ficar com a camisa?" Ela sorriu enquanto a puxava de novo pra sentir o cheiro, agora renovado pelo contato entre eles. Ela pensava no que aconteceria depois. Isso progrediria, ou teria sido só um beijo de aniversário? Seria excitante descobrir.

"Certo."

"Ok, vamos então."

Ele deu pra ela um par de shorts; eles eram grandes e tinham bolsos largos dos lados. Ela meio que gostava de como ficava; eles pendiam abaixo dos quadris dela. Ela foi até o banheiro e tirou as lingeries do chuveiro e colocou-as em um dos bolsos. Jogando a camiseta molhada no seu ombro, ela pegou a caixa do vinho enquanto eles se preparavam para ir até o apartamento dela.

Quando eles saíram, viram que a chuva estava quase passando e perceberam que não seria preciso correr. Sakura continuava a sorrir enquanto eles pisavam nas poças cheias d'água ao longo da rua. Secretamente, pensando em maneiras de como fazer ele beijá-la de novo, ela guiou o curto caminho até seu prédio.

Kakashi olhou ao redor enquanto eles caminhavam e notou algo fora do comum. Havia três homens vindo pela rua em longas capas e largos chapéus de palha. Eles andavam vagarosamente como se estivessem voltando de uma árdua missão.

Kakashi parou, e Sakura parou na frente dele. Ela virou para ver que ele prestava atenção nos três homens.

"O que foi?"

Ele olhou pra ela.

"Kakashi?"

_Foi bom enquanto durou_, ele pensou. "Ele voltou."

"O quê?... Do que você está falando?" Ela pareceu surpresa e olhou ao redor.

Um dos três homens parou a uma certa distância enquanto os outros dois continuaram. Ele vagarosamente ergueu a cabeça, levantando o chapéu e mostrando seu rosto. Ele encarou as duas pessoas vestidas casualmente; em particular a garota de cabelo rosa.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"Sasuke?"

---

* * *

Fim do capítulo 3.

As atualizações continuarão, não se preocupem! Essa tradução não será abandonada. :)

Obrigada pelos reviews a por adicionarem a fic aos seus alerts. Bom saber que _tem_ pessoas lendo e gostando. Vocês me deixam feliz. :D


	4. Olhar sombrio

Depois de semanas sem atualizações... (sorry, pc quebrado é uma coisa que não desejo a ninguém.. xD)

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Olhar sombrio

- - -

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura", o rapaz alto de cabelos escuros caminhou até ela, jogando pra trás a longa capa que vestia. Ele esticou os braços e puxou a kunoichi num forte abraço. "Eu senti falta de casa." Embora as ações dele parecessem calorosas, a voz dele permanecia fria.

"Kakashi", ele se virou e apertou a mão do jounin. "Bom ver você."

"Sasuke, ficamos imaginando quando você voltaria. Já faz mais de um ano." Kakashi respondeu.

"Levou muito tempo para rastrear a Akatsuki, mas está acabado. Tudo acabado." Ele se virou para Sakura, "Agora estou em casa. Só preciso ir até o centro de operações e depois em casa. Posso encontrar vocês depois?" ele ainda parecia frio, temerário pelos rostos que não via há mais de um ano.

"C-claro." Sakura gaguejou. "Estamos indo para o pub agora, quer nos encontrar lá?"

"Eu vou tentar, Sakura." ele puxou o largo chapéu e se virou para acompanhar seu grupo.

"Tchau", ela falou enquanto ele ia embora. Ela se virou e olhou para Kakashi. Em um milésimo de segundo tudo havia mudado. Ela podia sentir o coração batendo por causa do abraço de Sasuke e sentiu como se fosse chorar ao vê-lo, o rosto bastante corado.

"Ele se foi há tanto tempo," ela sussurrou, "É estranho vê-lo de novo."

"Sakura, que tal nós pularmos esse drinque?" Kakashi disse. Ele podia ver o conflito de emoções no rosto dela. Ele de repente se sentiu como o jovem jounin com seus estudantes genin no primeiro dia de treinamento, não conhecendo exatamente a dinâmica por completo.

Ela olhou vagarosamente pelo rosto dele. A mente dela tinha virado uma montanha russa de pensamentos e emoções. Por Kakashi e Sasuke. Ela se virou e olhou para o frio Uchiha ainda caminhando na frente deles e então para homem que pouco a pouco ela considerava sua alma gêmea. Ela se sentia mal por causa da situação e enquanto seu olhar e pensamentos viajavam, eles finalmente se voltaram para Kakashi. Ele parecia sério. Ela podia sentir a precipitação no olhar dele.

"Não, eu quero ir, vamos." Ela sorriu embora não se sentisse assim tão feliz. Ela passou o braço pelo dele e o puxou em direção ao seu apartamento.

Quando chegaram ela foi até seu quarto e pôs um leve casaco preto com zíper mas manteve os shorts que ele emprestou por cima de lingeries secas. Ela colocou a camiseta de Kakashi em cima da cama e decidiu que hoje seria seu pijama.

"Desculpa, mas eu gostei deles também!" ela disse, puxando os lados dos shorts, ele só deu um aceno com a cabeça. Ela puxou o casaco pra cima pra ajustar o fio na barra dos shorts e ele pôde ver a parte de cima da sua calcinha cor-de-rosa acariciando gentilmente sua pele.

Ele rapidamente virou a cabeça para manter os pensamentos no lugar.

Eles finalmente saíram e Sakura esqueceu completamente que iria tentar ganhar outro beijo. Ela se lembrou quando eles chegaram ao pub, mas já era tarde. Ela começou a arrepender-se do óbvio tormento emocional ao ver Sasuke, na frente de Kakashi.

Ela amava Kakashi, ela não sabia se estava apaixonada, mas ela queria protegê-lo e estar perto dele o tempo todo. Ela sabia que sentia alguma coisa por Sasuke, vê-lo de novo trouxe isso de volta, mas a sua frieza quase a repelia. Nada era simples a respeito dos homens e agora tinha se tornado dez vezes pior.

Eles entraram no pub e encontrando algumas pessoas caminharam até as mesas atrás de bebidas quentes e reconfortantes contra o chuvisco depressivo do lado de fora. Kakashi guiou Sakura até a mesa no fundo, onde estavam os amigos deles. Gai, Genma, Anko, Naruto e a quieta Hinata.

"Sakura, feliz aniversário!" Naruto anunciou, então todos souberam da importância daquele dia.

"Obrigada, de novo!" ela respondeu, indicando que não estava nada contente com o anúncio.

"Oh hoho, tragam a garçonete até aqui!" Gai gritou e como se estivesse esperando, uma apareceu apressadamente parando perto de onde Kakashi estava.

"Oi, Kakashi-kun." Ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo dele. Sakura lutou contra a vontade de dar um tapa na mão dela.

"Eu vou querer um copo de vinho." Sakura disse rapidamente e com a voz um pouco alta para chamar a atenção da garçonete. Gai e Anko deram um risinho.

Kakashi sorriu, _e lá vai ela. _

"Sake hoje, obrigado" Kakashi adicionou. Ela piscou pra ele e saiu.

"Naruto, nós acabamos de ver o Sasuke, ele voltou." Sakura se inclinou na direção dele.

"Oh.. quando? Agora?" Os olhos de Naruto estavam arregalados, sua voz foi ficando excitada. "Ele foi ao centro de operações?"

"Foi onde ele disse que iria" Disse Kakashi. "E que tentaria nos encontrar depois."

Naruto pareceu extremamente excitado e Sakura bebeu o vinho branco que chegou à mesa o mais rápido possível.

"Mais um por favor." Ela disse enquanto a garçonete ia embora.

O rosto de Sakura ficava se virando em direção a porta e Kakashi podia sentir o conflito nela. Ela estava esperando por ele, medo ou apreensão, ele não sabia. Sentia muito por ela. E pelo que isso estava fazendo a ela. Mas ele sabia que esse dia chegaria, eventualmente.

A noite continuou e todos se sentiam confortáveis com exceção de duas pessoas.

Kakashi lembrou dos acontecimentos do dia. Ele havia beijado Sakura, mas tinha sido só pelo seu aniversário, ou ele fingia que era. Eles haviam se tornados próximos, muito próximos e agora o homem que ela amava desde que era criança estava de volta a sua vida. Ele pensou que talvez devesse ficar um pouco distante para ela descobrir o que realmente queria. Ele se importava com ela o suficiente para fazer isso mesmo que fosse duro para ele. Eles não tinham nenhum compromisso, ele não poderia ter certeza se na verdade havia algo a mais a não ser o jogo e o companheirismo. Doía pensar que ela poderia sair machucada por causa disso tudo.

"Kakashi, por que você está me olhando assim?" ela sorriu.

Ele somente sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para a multidão, rindo e brincando, tomando suas bebidas.

_Droga, por que eu tenho que parecer tão impressionada na frente dele? Você tem vinte anos, pelo amor de Deus! Seja uma mulher, Sakura. Sasuke é frio e esse homem é caloroso, não seja estúpida. Tire o Sasuke da sua cabeça, Seduza o Kakashi! Mostre a ele que você quer mais do que só um beijo. _

Enquanto a oração mental passava pelo seu eu interior, um homem de cabelos escuros se aproximou da mesa.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gritou, ele pulou e abraçou o Uchiha com força.

"Oi, Naruto, já chega." Sasuke sorriu um pouco indiferente e ajeitou as calças escuras e a blusa de jounin de mangas longas. Ele obviamente tinha ido pra casa se trocar.

"Não mudou nadinha, hein?" Naruto riu.

Ele se sentou enquanto Genma mais uma vez chamou a garçonete. O grupo começou a perguntar sobre a duração da missão e o que havia acontecido.

Sasuke contou que ele mais três membros da ANBU tinham sido enviados para eliminar o que havia restado da Akatsuki. Foi uma longa e difícil missão e ele se sentia agradecido por estar em casa. Eles haviam perdido um membro, mas o fato de que três deles haviam retornado era mais do que podiam esperar. Ele explicou que eles tinham pegado as vestes e chapéus do esconderijo da Akatsuki na volta pra casa depois de Kakashi lembrar do choque que teve ao vê-los vestidos daquele jeito. Sasuke disse que a capa dele era um troféu que ele guardaria. Tinha pertencido a Itachi.

Ele disse que estava feliz por estar de volta e que estava tirando longas ferias.

Sasuke pensava sobre isso no seu canto, enquanto a conversa intoxicada continuava. Ele não tinha mais nada para fazer. Tudo o que ele almejava, havia conseguido, exceto por uma coisa. Ele não mencionou isso em voz alta, mas a continuação do clã Uchiha era seu último dever.

Ele havia pensado muito sobre isso durante sua volta para casa e decidiu que iria escolher uma mulher para ajudá-lo. Ele percebeu que Sakura seria a escolha mais fácil já que ela parecia ter uma devoção total por ele e achou que ela concordaria.

Ele achava isso patético da parte dela, o jeito como sempre corria atrás dele, mesmo que ele a rejeitasse. Ele poderia ter filhos e continuar sua linhagem sanguínea. O nome Uchiha era importante demais para ser esquecido. Sakura era bonita e dedicada, ele percebeu que não teria problemas e que ela o aceitaria sem promessas ou declarações de amor. Desde que ela não fosse irritante seria bem mais fácil de ele tolerar.

Ele daria tempo para eles se conhecerem de novo e então iria persuadi-la. Ele não a amava e nem queria, não mentiria pra ela sobre isso. Ele tinha estado com algumas mulheres durante suas viagens e nunca teve pensamentos sobre amor ou compaixão, era tudo pura luxúria ou gratificação. E agora isso também serviria de assistência para sua última ambição.

Ele a olhou por alguns momentos, ela era sem dúvida bonita e não tinha mudado tanto durante os meses que ele estava longe. Talvez fosse bom ele ter ficado um tempo longe dela. Olhar pra ela ainda não causava nenhuma reação nele, com exceção de, talvez, vê-la sem roupa.

Sakura virou e percebeu o intenso olhar sombrio observando-a, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele e ela quase sentiu medo. Tinha alguma intenção naquele olhar. Ela olhou pra baixo e depois ao redor, deixando seu foco cair sobre Kakashi que escutava a conversa. Ela se sentiu melhor por estar sentada perto dele, e quase se moveu e tomou o braço dele como ela fez tantas vezes antes, mas hesitou, porque ainda sentia Sasuke a encarando.

Kakashi se espreguiçou demonstrando que estava cansado. Ele havia treinado e usado seu chakra um pouco mais do que planejou hoje. Sakura quase corou ao ouvir isso. Virou para olhá-lo e seu rosto parecia cansado. Talvez o uso do Sharingan houvesse deixado ele exausto. Ela lembrou que ele tinha usado o Raikiri também.

"Eu já vou indo". Ele levantou e se despediu. "Sasuke, nos encontramos amanhã?"

Depois de pensar sobre isso ele decidiu que não faria parte de um triângulo entre eles três. Sakura era esperta, ela teria que se decidir. Kakashi não era um de persuadir as mulheres, geralmente não havia por que, mas Sakura era especial. Se ela o quisesse, ele estaria lá. Mas infelizmente ele reconhecia o poder que Sasuke tinha sobre ela, até agora ela tinha problemas em olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sasuke concordou.

"Feliz aniversário, Sakura". Kakashi sorriu pegando no ombro dela.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram. Ele havia esquecido quando era o aniversário de Sakura. Ele não tinha percebido que estavam todos lá por causa disso. Ele observou todos acenando para Kakashi enquanto ele caminhava até a porta.

Sakura o observou indo embora.

_Maldição. Vá atrás dele. Anda logo. _

Ela se levantou e sentiu uma pequena convulsão nos nervos das pernas e uma dor nos pontos. A excitação tomando conta do seu corpo com o pensamento de ficar sozinha com ele de novo. Ela podia facilmente alcançá-lo.

"Eu... eu vou indo também. Obrigada pelas bebidas. Sasuke vejo você amanhã?" o rosto dela ainda virado para a porta.

Ela sentiu a mão dele segurar seu pulso. Ela virou e viu os penetrantes olhos escuros dele.

"Sakura, eu não vejo você há um ano e é seu aniversário, fique e eu te pago uma bebida." Sasuke a observava intensamente, o pedido parecendo quase uma ordem.

Ela voltou e se sentou timidamente olhando para a mão dele no seu pulso. "Mas eu só... Eu estava indo..."

"Kakashi pode encontrar o caminho pra casa sozinho." Sasuke respondeu calmamente.

Genma e Anko trocaram olhares e Gai ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Hum... certo." Ela sentou perto dele lançando um último olhar para a porta. E então dando a ele sua atenção. Ele acenou para a garçonete trazer mais bebidas.

Naruto foi o que mais conversou o resto da noite, ele estava feliz por ter Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata sentados com ele. Seus dois melhores amigos e sua namorada. Ele estava extasiado.

Sakura notou que Sasuke olhava pra ela, e não havia nada de gentil naquele olhar. Ela começou a beber mais do que costumava, tentando afastar a ansiedade. O vinho rolava pela sua boca diretamente pra garganta e depois de algumas horas ela estava completamente sedada.

O tempo voou durante sua bebedeira, mas ela estava feliz por isso, feliz por não sentir mais o nervos incomodando-a como mais cedo. Era quase meia-noite. Ela havia bebido tanto que se sentia leve.

Sakura começou a sentir calor e cansaço e decidiu que era hora de ir pra casa. Ela se levantou derrubando um copo, ou dois, e se desculpando. Ela sentiu alguém pegar no seu pulso e levá-la em direção às portas de trás do pub. A cabeça dela girava e ela estava tendo problemas em focar seus movimentos, mãos fortes a direcionavam.

Ela se sentiu sendo puxada pela porta de trás e parou no beco entre o pub e a loja ao lado. Ela virou e se inclinou na parede de pedra para se equilibrar e viu Sasuke olhando pra ela com algum propósito. Ela se sentiu desconfortável enquanto os olhos dele se a miravam de cima a baixo. Ela quis se cobrir com alguma coisa para evitar o olhar dele.

"Sakura" ele caminhou até ela, pressionando o corpo dele contra o dela, prendendo-a na parede. "Eu quero você."

"O quê?" ela disse, o medo despertando apesar do seu estado de intoxicação.

"Sakura, você é linda, eu quero você, agora!" Sasuke beijou o pescoço dela segurando suas mãos e pressionando-as contra a parede.

"Sasuke, pare, PARE!"

Ele olhou pra ela.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou com a voz bêbada. "Eu não vejo você há um ano e tudo que você me diz é 'Eu quero você'?"

"O que você quer que eu diga?" ela falou com os lábios no pescoço dela.

"Que você se importa comigo, que sentiu minha falta, algo menos direto." Ela tentou soltar as mãos da pressão dele.

"Sakura, isso não é sobre amor ou compaixão. Eu estava esperando pra arrancar a sua roupa desde que eu vi você."

Ele a beijou com força; ela podia sentir a fria pedra da parede contra suas costas e viu que ela estava presa. As mãos dele deslizaram seus braços e começaram a se mover por baixo do casaco dela enquanto o corpo dele se distanciou um pouco dela. As mãos dela rapidamente se moveram até os ombros dele tentando empurrá-lo, mas por causa do seu conflito interior, foi em vão.

"Sasuke, pare. Não dessa maneira, não aqui. Por favor, não faz isso." Ela pediu enquanto ele deslizava os dedos por cima do casaco dela. Ela sentiu sua força de vontade ir embora, nunca ninguém havia tocado ela desse jeito.

"Vamos pra sua casa." Ele sussurrou.

"Não. Eu ainda não estou pronta pra isso, eu nunca..." ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda impressionado com o toque dele.

Ele parou, "Você nunca esteve com ninguém antes, você é..."

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, ela odiava aquele sorriso, a assustava.

"Deixe eu te levar até sua casa." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e tomou seu braço quase a força, guiando-a pela rua. Não demorou pra chegarem ao apartamento dela. Kakashi vivia só a um bloco de distância.

_Droga, por que ele teve que ir embora cedo?_

Eles chegaram ao seu apartamento e ela procurou pela chave. Ela destrancou a porta e tentou impedi-lo de entrar mas ele a puxou pra dentro e então a pegou nos braços, beijando-a de novo, de forma apressada e ansiosa. Cravando os dedos nas costas dela, sua língua tocando a dela.

Ela não queria que fosse tudo tão rápido. Ela não estava confortável ou no controle. Ele começou a deslizar as mãos por baixo do casaco dela mais uma vez e ela gemeu por causa da sensação. As mãos dele correram pelo lado dos seus seios, movendo os dedos por eles.

Ele sorriu ao ver as reações dela. Ele queria esse controle, serviria muito bem para seus planos futuros. Ela havia esperado por ele, ela se entregaria a ele. Todas as mulheres com que ele tinha estado, ele nunca havia imaginado que ela teria esperado por ele. Ele quase riu por causa disso. Sua noiva seria virgem.

Ele a direcionou até seu quarto e ela caiu sobre a cama. Puxando o zíper dela e abrindo seu casaco, ele olhou para o belo corpo dela, deixando seus lábios percorrerem seu pescoço até a parte de cima dos seios dela. Ele sentiu as costas dela arquearem enquanto ela agarrava os cabelos dele. A mão dele foi até os shorts dela e puxaram o fio que os prendiam no topo.

"Pare", ela disse. "Sasuke, pare." Era sem fôlego, mas claro.

Ele parou. Olhou pra ela e seus olhos estavam arregalados, ele não podia dizer se era medo ou excitação. Ele sabia que podia vencê-la, mas parou do mesmo jeito. Se ela aceitasse se casar com ele, deveria confiar nele. Sasuke não a teria agora, mas logo.

"Certo, Sakura, eu não vou forçar você."

"Sasuke, o que isso significa, por que você está aqui?" ela estava confusa e havia se tornado uma mulher inteligente, não estava com medo de perguntar e seu estado de embriaguez lhe deu ainda mais confiança.

"Você é minha, Sakura. Eu sei que você esperou por mim. Eu estou de volta e vou te dar tudo o que você quiser, mas você vai ter que me dar o que eu quero também." Ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela, prendendo-a na cama. Ele a beijou duramente.

Ela o empurrou levemente, interrompendo o beijo. "E o que você quer? O que você acha que eu quero?"

"Você me quer tanto quanto eu quero você." Ele correu a língua pelo pescoço dela. "Você é minha."

"Por favor, pare, Sasuke. Isso já é muito mais do que eu posso absorver." Ela falou francamente. "Não vejo você há um ano e então nosso primeiro encontro depois que você volta termina assim?" ela conseguiu empurrá-lo e ele rolou para o lado dela.

"É extremamente arrogante da sua parte achar que eu estava me guardando pra você. Eu não sou mais uma garota de doze anos que costumava sorrir e corar por você. Eu acho que te nem conheço mais. E você não me conhece." Ela puxou os lados do casaco ao seu redor.

"Sakura, eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter pressentido que algo não estava certo. O jeito que você me olhou, eu achava que você ainda se importava comigo. Que podíamos começar de novo, e dar uma chance a isso, juntos." Ele tentava soar gentil e convincente. Ele iria conseguir o que queria.

"Sasuke, é claro que eu ainda me importo com você... mas isso é um pouco demais pra mim. Eu não vou me jogar na cama com você." O olhar dela se tornou suave e Sasuke sentiu que estava ganhando.

"Eu não vou forçar você Sakura." Ele se levantou da cama. "Eu sei que isso é um choque, mas você deve se acostumar em me ver de novo. Eu vou embora, vejo que estou te deixando desconfortável." Ele sorriu de novo, mas não havia nenhuma gentileza naquele sorriso. "Por que não nos encontramos amanhã? Começar de novo? Tudo bem?"

Ela confirmou, os olhos abertos de surpresa.

"Vejo você amanhã então." Ele disse suavemente. Ele se inclinou na cama onde ela estava sentada e agarrando o cabelo dela gentilmente pela parte de trás da sua cabeça, pressionou os lábios contra os dela novamente.

Ele se virou e saiu, observando-a enquanto ia. Então ela ouviu o clique da porta se fechando.

A cabeça dela dava voltas por causa do que havia acontecido. Ela realmente queria isso? Aqueles velhos sentimentos ressurgiram, ele era tão bonito e a queria. Mas ele não havia dito que isso não tinha nada a ver com amor ou compaixão? Não havia dito que queria arrancar a roupa dela? Não havia outro homem por quem ela tinha sentimentos?

Ela estava confusa. Deitou-se na sua cama e sentia vontade de chorar. Quando era mais jovem sonhava com um momento assim onde ela não teria pedido que ele parasse. Mas agora ela não estava certa do que ela queria.

Ela sentiu uma brisa agradável da noite pela sua janela e fechou o seu zíper. Ela descobriu que estava bêbada demais pra colocá-lo então o tirou. Ela tateou pela cama e sua mão encontrou uma outra camisa, macia sob seus dedos. Ela levantou para olhá-la sob a luz da lua e viu que era a camisa de Kakashi.

Levou-a até seu nariz e sentiu o cheiro dele nela. Ela tirou o sutiã e pôs a camisa pela sua cabeça. Abraçando a si mesma enquanto se deitava, sentindo a suavidade contra sua pele.

_Droga. O que eu faço?_

* * *

Amanheceu tão rápido, ela pensou, deitada na cama enrolada nos lençóis. Ela pôs a camisa em baixo do nariz de novo e pro seu azar, cheirava mais a ela do que Kakashi.

Ela pensou em ficar na cama. Sua cabeça doía e seu estômago estava vazio da noite anterior. Ela se sentiu culpada por beijar Sasuke, mas não podia negar o poder que ele tinha sobre as emoções dela. Ela sentiu-se como a menina de doze anos que esperou pelo beijo dele. Ele ainda era misterioso, mas frio, e o jeito que ele a pegou e tocou era apressado e precipitado, quase... egoísta.

Ela olhou o relógio e viu que já era 10:30. Não estava atrasada já que não tinha lugar nenhum pra estar. Seu típico dia hoje seria provavelmente o jogo de tentar tirar a máscara de Kakashi e depois sair por aí e treinar. Ela tinha investido muito do seu tempo e sentimentos nele e desejava continuar, mas agora havia um outro elemento, Sasuke.

Ela finalmente se levantou da cama e tomou banho, tentando fazer com que a sensação das mãos de Sasuke nela sumissem do seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a água correr pelo seu rosto e pele.

Ela caminhava devagar pela rua e tomou um rumo em direção a nenhum lugar em particular. Ela estava nervosa sobre quem iria encontrar primeiro. Caminhando por um momento ela se viu no pátio em cima da academia de frente para os rostos do monumento.

Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que Kakashi se tornou seu professor. Ele perguntou suas esperanças e sonhos, sentado na cerca. Ela de um jeito bobo pensou em Sasuke como um sonho, ele pensou em vingança e morte. Quem diria que hoje aquele homem que havia perguntado significaria tanto pra ela? Que ele se tornaria um dos seus sonhos e esperanças?

Ela olhou a redor da vila e viu uma pequena figura sentada no topo da cabeça do Quarto Hokage e percebeu quem era.

Ela subiu pelos longos degraus e se encontrou no topo do monumento, assim pode vê-lo sentado de pernas cruzadas observando as atividades diárias da vila. Ela abriu o botão da pequena bolsa nas suas costas e viu a cabeça dele se virar um pouco. Seus dedos pressionados sobre a pedra como se estivesse pronto para saltar dali. Ela parou e fechou a bolsa, mantendo-se de pé, esperando. Ele não falou nada. Ela observou os dedos dele relaxarem e então caminhou vagarosamente por trás dele. Ela não sentia vontade de jogar hoje.

Ela só precisava tocá-lo e sentir seu calor. Ela precisava ficar perto dele. Sakura caminhou por trás dele tentando deixar parecer que ela não estava pronta pra lutar e se sentou atrás dele. Ela não queria que ele olhasse pra ela. Ela só precisava daquele conhecido sentimento de acertar as coisas. Ela sentou atrás dele, com os joelhos dobrados e as pernas separadas pra cada lado. Ela moveu seu corpo pra perto e deitou a cabeça nas costas dele logo abaixo da sua nuca. Os dedos dela se moveram para frente do colete dele ao redor da sua cintura e o abraçou com força, puxando-o pra perto.

Kakashi virou a cabeça levemente, mas não falou nada, ele sabia que algo estava errado e deixou que ela se reconfortasse com o suave contato entre eles. Um pequeno sorriso escondido nos lábios dele.

* * *

Comecei a postar aqui no minha nova tradução, "Caminho de espinhos" da Yukimiya, também KakaSaku. Se estiver interessado em conhece-la é só passar no meu perfil.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por ler. :D


	5. Mãe

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Mãe

- - -

"Nós podemos conversar se quiser, você está bem?" Kakashi finalmente perguntou pra garota de cabelo rosa abraçada às costas dele.

"Eu quero falar, mas você não vai querer ouvir isso." Ela disse calmamente.

"Me teste." Ele sorriu. Ela finalmente o liberou do seu abraço. Ela se arrastou pro lado e sentou-se perto dele. Ambos olhando a pacífica vila, o sol esquentando seus rostos. Ela se moveu, inclinando-se um pouco nele e ele não se afastou do leve peso no seu braço. Ele virou o olho escuro pra ela, observando seu nervosismo e ansiedade. Ele sentiu a compulsão de abraçá-la e tirar aquela frieza dos olhos dela.

"É o Sasuke. Aconteceu uma coisa a noite passada e isso me preocupou." Ela não olhava pra ele.

Kakashi não disse nada, só a observava, esperando que ela continuasse. Ele achava que sabia o que ela ia dizer.

"Eu bebi demais a noite passada e não consegui me controlar. Quando me levantei pra ir embora ele veio comigo e nós acabamos no meu apartamento. Ele... bem... veio pra cima de mim. Não foi nada com que eu não podia lidar, mas ele não é o mesmo Sasuke que eu lembro. Ele está mais frio, quase uma concha vazia do homem que eu costumava conhecer. Ele disse que queria algo de mim." Ela finalmente olhou para Kakashi com o rosto preocupado ao ver a sobrancelha dele erguida.

Ele sentiu uma pequena pontada de ciúmes ao saber que ela estava no seu apartamento com _ele_, imaginando as partes que ela não tinha contado pra ele. Ele silenciosamente se amaldiçoou por ter saído mais cedo.

O olhar dele suavizou enquanto ela o olhava. "Você é uma boa amiga por se preocupar com ele. Ele tem sorte de ter você." Ele passou o braço por trás dela e ela se inclinou ainda mais no ombro dele, lutando contra a vontade de prendê-lo nos braços dela.

"Sasuke esteve longe por um longo tempo. Ele passou um ano provavelmente se escondendo, sem nenhuma companhia real. Seu objetivo era só a morte. Ele também estava consumido pela vingança e estou certo de que isso o transformou. Você deve se tornar mais frio nesse tipo de missão. Ninguém volta sendo o mesmo. Frequentemente a família o ajudaria a passar por isso, ou bons amigos, mas Sasuke matou a última parte da família que lhe restava. Ele passou por muita coisa." Kakashi se inclinou nela levemente e ela deixou a cabeça cair no ombro dele.

"Naruto agora tem Hinata e estou certo de que Sasuke vê você como seu último laço. Vocês três ficaram muito próximos antes dele partir. Eu sei que ele se importava muito com você. Ele provavelmente precisa de tempo e compreensão para ajudá-lo a encontrar seu caminho novamente." Kakashi concluiu.

"Você soa como se entendesse." Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Eu entendo." Ele disse calmamente como se lembrasse de alguma coisa semelhante que tivesse passado.

"Obrigada, Kakashi." Ela virou o repousou a cabeça de volta no ombro dele.

* * *

A manhã se foi e Sakura e Kakashi finalmente encontraram seu caminho de volta ao centro da cidade em direção ao centro de operações Jounin. Sakura estava feliz de estar com Kakashi de novo e fez com que os eventos da noite anterior se tornassem distantes e vagos. Ela estava contente por ter contado pra ele, sentiu um peso ser tirado do seu coração. A presença dele era calmante e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

"Você tem alguma tarefa pra cumprir hoje?" ela perguntou enquanto eles se aproximavam da porta do centro, percebendo que ela sorria sem parar pra ele. As voltas que o estômago dela dava aumentaram desde o beijo do dia anterior. O breve contato entre eles no monumento era quase intoxicante e ela queria mais, isso começou a trazer para fora os sentimentos do dia anterior. A mão dele a fez tremer enquanto ele tocava as costas dela levemente, guiando-a pela porta.

"Na verdade eu tenho que encontrar algumas pessoas em meia hora. Acho que não vai demorar tanto. E você?" Enquanto ele falava percebeu o evidente resplendor dela, imaginando o que passava pela sua cabeça, não que fosse difícil de saber.

"Tenho que ir ajudar num treino de genjutsu na academia, só por hoje." Ela respondeu, deixando os olhos se decaírem pela máscara dele.

"Você tem um dom pra isso, até mesmo Tsunade mencionou." Ele disse calmamente. Ele abaixou a cabeça, assim ela teve que olhá-lo no seu olho. Ela mordeu o lábio para evitar um sorriso largo. Ela sentiu um culpado, mas prazeroso sentimento de ser pega encarando-o. Ela imaginou se ele sentia a mesma coisa.

"Obrigada." Ela continuou a olhar pra ele. Ela tentou representar algo com o olhar, tentou silenciosamente dizer que ela estava interessada. Ele era mais velho, e ela sabia que ele iria perceber; esses sutis sinais que muitos rapazes mais jovens deixavam passar.

"Sakura, Kakashi." Uma voz baixa os chamou. A cabeça de Sakura se virou na direção dela, instantaneamente mudando sua expressão.

"Sasuke... já de volta ao trabalho?" Kakashi perguntou. Ele tirou os olhos dela, tentando lutar contra a vontade de pegar Sakura nos braços e levá-la pra longe, até um solo coberto de grama, debaixo de uma cerejeira. Ele olhou para o jovem e bonito Uchiha com frieza no olhar e de repente imaginou se ela os comparava entre si.

"Sim, obrigado. Sakura, posso falar com você?" ele olhou para ela. Ela fez que sim incerta, olhando de Sasuke pra Kakashi.

"Kakashi, acho que temos uma reunião depois. Se você esperar, eu me junto a você." Sasuke olhou pra ele brevemente enquanto sua mão deslizava levemente, pegando no braço de Sakura direcionando-a pelo caminho.

A cabeça dela virou pra Kakashi enquanto Sasuke a levava para o outro lado da sala. Kakashi se moveu pra perto de outros jounins no canto da sala. Ela só podia ver as costas dele.

"Sakura, eu espero não ter assustado você a noite passada. Eu imaginei que pudesse te levar pra jantar. Tem algo que eu quero falar com você." Ele estava sem qualquer emoção.

"Hum, você podia esperar, quem sabe uma outra noite?" Ela sentiu-se tímida, ela odiava que ele pudesse fazer isso com ela. Ela continuou a olhar Kakashi, silenciosamente pedindo que ele viesse resgatá-la.

"Bem, eu ia esperar, mas pensei sobre a noite passada e quero logo tirar isso do caminho. Tenho algo que diz respeito a nós e precisamos conversar." Ele a pressionou, "Só jantar, eu prometo."

Ela olhou pra Kakashi uma última vez. "Certo, eu acho. Quando?"

"Às 6:00. Podemos nos encontrar no pequeno restaurante perto do seu apartamento, passamos por ele ontem."

Ela concordou e percebeu que não estava entusiasmada pelo encontro deles mas lembrou do que Kakashi disse a ela na sua sabedoria e sentiu que deveria ajudar Sasuke o máximo que pudesse. Ela estaria lá por ele, só que não da maneira que ele queria. Depois dos planos serem feitos Sasuke voltou pra onde Kakashi estava e ela viu os dois conversando.

Ela decidiu ir embora já que eles iriam pra uma reunião. Ela suspirou. Ensinar os pirralhos da academia era um trabalho cansativo. Haviam pedido pra ela ajudar o primeiro ano com o controle de chakra e genjutsu. Era gratificante, mas não era um dever tão bem-vindo. Ela caminhou em direção a porta, acenando levemente pra Kakashi enquanto ele virava pra ver ela sair.

"Você está pronto?" Sasuke se dirigiu a Kakashi. "Nós temos que ir ao centro de operações da ANBU agora."

Kakashi concordou e os dois homens caminharam a metade do bloco até o prédio da ANBU. Eles entraram e viram uma cena diferente de mapas, longas mesas e vários ninjas da ANBU verificando suas armas e fixando suas máscaras. A atmosfera não era nada igual ao prédio dos Jounins. Era menos amigável, e mais profissional.

Eles foram até a sala de reuniões e encontraram algumas pessoas lá. Shikamaru, Genma, Neji e outros planejadores táticos que faziam parte do grupo de inteligência. Os homens sentavam-se silenciosamente ao redor da mesa.

Kakashi percebeu assim que eles entraram que algo grande estava acontecendo.

Tsunade finalmente entrou e fechou a porta. Ela indicou Shikamaru com um gesto e ele se levantou e parou na frente da sala olhando para o grupo de rostos mal-humorados.

"Vejo que vocês todos entendem que isso vai ser sério." Ele começou. "Vou ser breve e ir direto ao ponto." Ele respirou fundo.

"A Akatsuki se foi. Pensamos que o problema tinha sido eliminado, mas outro grupo apareceu. Eles chamam seu composto de Vila Oculta da Morte, bastante único e seu líder se autodenomina Zetsumeikage, imitando os Kages. Nós temos os observado de perto e parece que não poderemos forçar o número de pessoas envolvidas e tivemos problemas em penetrar no complexo. Eles têm aceitado ninjas procurados e criminosos de rank S e não sabemos se haverá alguma guerra ou tentativa de invasão em algum ponto."

"Nós envolvemos vocês homens devido seus conhecimentos e experiências passadas com esse tipo de situação. Vocês são os melhores ANBU e nós precisaremos ser meticulosos em conseguir informações sobre esse grupo."

"Estamos apenas planejando fases da nossa missão mas mostraremos o que já temos e começaremos os preparativos para a missão espiã. Sasuke, embora você fosse perfeito pra isso, você participará só como consultor, você não terá que se envolver depois da sua longa missão." Shikamaru olhou pra ele e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

"O líder desse grupo é um homem distinto, muito carismático e facilmente consegue mais membros. Seu nome é Kanrei. Temos uma imagem dele, com algumas estatísticas e origens vagas. Vou precisar que vocês estudem tudo o que temos então formaremos uma missão com o objetivo de infiltrar e desmantelar o composto e seus membros. Essa missão é de alto nível e não será discutida fora desta sala."

Todos acenaram com a cabeça e concordaram. Kakashi olhou pra Genma que olhou de volta. Eles sabiam da seriedade disso, que Tsunade acabaria com eles se um grupo como esse se tornasse mais forte e eles tivessem outra Vila do Som nas suas mãos.

Todos se levantaram e foram pra outra sala começar o planejamento. Eles ficariam lá a maior parte do dia. As paredes eram cobertas de imagens e estatísticas, ou melhor, a falta de parede. Havia a localização do composto, mas não os planos do que havia dentro. Eles começaram a estudar e memorizar os fatos. Seria um longo dia.

Finalmente, após horas de pesquisa, eles saíram do prédio da ANBU. Sasuke se juntou a Genma e Kakashi do lado de fora enquanto Genma se espreguiçava.

"Oi, aquelas cadeiras são péssimas. Eu vou reclamar disso." Genma começou a se mover de um lado para outro.

"Bebê." Kakashi riu.

"Vejo vocês amanhã. Vou encontrar Sakura às 6:00" Sasuke disse ausentemente e acenou pra eles enquanto ia embora.

"Você concorda com isso?" Genma perguntou pra Kakashi.

"Não tenho muita escolha." Ele respondeu, parado e observando Sasuke ir embora. Ele virou pra Genma sentindo-se quase impotente em saber que ela se encontraria com ele a sós. "Bebida?"

"Claro." Genma disse como se imaginasse porque Kakashi ainda precisava perguntar.

* * *

Sakura saiu do seu apartamento e o trancou. Era 6:00 e ela podia ver o pequeno restaurante da sua batente. Ela alisou o leve vestido que usava e tentou decidir se deveria ter colocado algo mais 'comportado'. Ela tentou não pensar nisso como um encontro; um encontro significaria que ela queria estar com ele, e ela acreditava que isso não era verdade. Sua mente estava decidida em confrontar a frieza dele e não demonstrar medo ou choque pelas perguntas dele.

Caminhando vagarosamente, ela se aproximou e pôde ver sua forma escura através do vidro, em uma mesa ao fundo. Sentado e olhando para o relógio na parede, sem uma expressão real no seu rosto. Ela começou a sentir pena dele, o pouco da felicidade que ele tinha, perdido na sua longa jornada para matar seu irmão. A fúria que deve ter tido ao vê-lo dar seu último suspiro. Sakura imaginou que isso poderia partir uma alma, deixando-a em pedaços.

Ela entrou e um sino bateu acima da sua cabeça. Ela viu o rosto dele se virar pra ela enquanto caminhava lentamente, tomando o lugar do outro lado da mesa.

"Eu já fiz o pedido. Se você quiser alguma coisa ela deve voltar em um minuto." Ele disse, com os olhos fixos nos dela. Ela pegou o cardápio casualmente, tentando não mostrar nenhum sinal de desconforto.

"Sasuke, sobre o que você quer falar?" Ela disse, tentando encontrar o tom sem emoção dele.

"Você foi direto ao ponto."

"Digo a mesma coisa sobre você na noite passada." Ele percebeu que ela não estava brincando, ainda estava ofendida com ele.

"Pois então, Sakura. Estive longe por muito tempo, como você sabe. Tinha alguns objetivos na minha vida que eu queria cumprir e fiz todos, menos um." Ele observou a expressão dela. "Minha última tarefa é ressuscitar o clã Uchiha e eu queria sua ajuda."

"Minha ajuda?" O que eu poderia... espera… você não quer dizer…" ela de repente concluiu o que ele estava perguntando. O choque que ela queria desesperadamente evitar apareceu em seu rosto, traindo sua calma expressão exterior.

"Eu preciso de uma esposa, Sakura. Preciso começar a ter filhos." Ele soava como se não fosse grande coisa, como se fosse uma troca de armas ou como se escolhesse algo no menu.

"O quê? Você já pensou no que acabou de dizer?" A boca dela aberta em choque. "Isso tem que ser brincadeira. Eu acabei de fazer 20 anos, eu não quero me casar." Ela ouviu isso sair de sua boca e percebeu que era verdade. "Você está dizendo que me ama, Sasuke, ou só é um acordo de interesses?" Ela não pode evitar o sarcasmo na sua voz.

"Eu não te amo, Sakura, eu não acho que posso amar." Ele respondeu despreocupado. "Por quanto tempo você correu atrás de mim? Eu te disse ontem à noite, eu te daria o que você quisesse e você me daria o que eu quero. Você terá um marido e filhos e eu terei cumprido meu último dever como Uchiha."

"Você é _demente_, Sasuke, de verdade." Ela se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta sem olhar pra trás. Emanando irritação ela caminhou até seu apartamento quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso. Fortes dedos trilharam sua pele.

"Sakura, eu não estou brincando."

Ela virou pra olhá-lo, desespero no seu rosto. "Sasuke, onde está a sua alma? Onde está o Sasuke que eu conhecia? Me deixe ajudar você. Quero que você volte a ser a pessoa que era quando partiu aquele dia. Você lembra? Naruto e eu em pé, vendo você partir. Você me abraçou e sorriu. Você ainda sorri? Você ainda se importa com alguma coisa? Como você pode me pedir algo assim? Você não me conhece... e eu não te conheço." Ela sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Não era tristeza ou raiva, era pena, pelo amigo que havia perdido. Pelo amigo que achava que estava tudo bem em fazer uma proposta como essa.

"Droga, Sakura. Não tem nada de errado comigo. Estou muito mais forte do que antes. O que tem demais nisso?" ele desdenhou, mantendo o queixo erguido e seus olhos frios olhando ela de cima.

"Tem muito, muito mais. Só você não pode ver." Ela disse enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

Ele soltou seu pulso e se virou sem mencionar nenhuma palavra a ela. Suas passadas aumentaram e ela viu o chakra se formando nos pés dele, até que ele desapareceu.

Ela voltou para seu apartamento e se sentou num degrau. Mexendo na barra do vestido desajeitada ela limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

_Sasuke, o que aconteceu com você?_

O quão longa foi essa jornada, o quanto ele contemplou seu futuro? Ele sentia que ainda tinha um futuro? Ela não podia acreditar que ele sentia que sua vida era só pra servir um grande gesto ao nome Uchiha, como se ele devesse algo pra alguém. Não havia mais clã, ou pessoas pra quem ele devesse algo, era apenas ele.

_Ele acha que não pode amar. _

Ela sentiu tristeza por ele. Se levantando, ela se encaminhou em direção ao bloco do apartamento de Kakashi. Eram 6:30, ele provavelmente não estava lá. Ela bateu, mas não houve resposta. Ela cuidadosamente girou a maçaneta e, a porta se abriu.

Sua voz tremeu. "Nossa, Kakashi. Eu poderia te roubar, mas que..." ela sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

"Não diga idiota." Ele deu uma risada falsa na orelha dela.

Ela se virou e o agarrou pela cintura, pressionando seu rosto no ombro dele. Ele a puxou de volta levemente pra ver que ela estava chorando. Segurando-a pelos braços, ele gentilmente a conduziu para dentro, permitindo que os braços dela continuassem o envolvendo.

"O que aconteceu?" a voz dele era calma e urgente.

Eles entraram no apartamento e ela contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Ela ainda estava em choque, mas ficou bem melhor por contar a ele. Ele não a julgou ou ficou com raiva, e o abraço dele era tão confortante. Ele a segurou por um tempo até ela se acalmar, deixando-a despejar suas lágrimas e emoções sobre ele. Os soluços dela finalmente acabaram e ela sentou e olhou pra ele. Ele gentilmente pôs a mão na bochecha dela e limpou as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

"Você está com fome?" ele perguntou e ela acenou com a cabeça, tentando se recompor. Ela sentou-se no sofá observando-o preparar alguma coisa pra comer às suas costas. Ele pegou manteiga de amendoim do armário e começou a fazer sanduíches. Quando terminou trouxe mais uma caixa de suco.

"Quantos anos você tem? Dez?", ela deu um riso falso pro sanduíche, lágrimas ainda no seu rosto.

"Desculpe, o chef saiu." Ele respondeu com a mão indo até sua máscara.

"O que você vai fazer??" ela quase gritou.

"Eu quero comer, Sakura, só tomei algumas bebidas com o Genma e não comi nada desde o meio-dia. Eu vou passar mal se não comer isso." Os dedos dele ainda sobre a máscara.

"Mas... é... eu pensei que quando você me mostrasse seu rosto pela primeira vez, seria... você sabe... hum.. especial," Ela não tinha muita certeza sobre o que dizer. "E não só pra comer um sanduíche."

Ela a observou por um momento. As mãos dela repousadas sobre o sofá e inclinada pra frente, com os olhos abertos e brilhantes devido às lágrimas suaves nos cantos. Uma visão quase angelical. O seu vestido azul sobre suas pernas descobertas. Ele olhou para a curva do joelho dela.

Ele abaixou o sanduíche e pegou o dela, abaixando-o também. Ele tomou as mãos dela nas dele e as trouxe até a máscara.

"Você faz isso." Ele disse.

"Mas... e o nosso jogo? Isso vai estragá-lo." Ela mordeu o lábio.

"É a sua escolha." As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram e ela pode ver uma pista daquele sorriso divertido debaixo dos olhos dele. Ela se sentiu tentada por antecipação. Seus dedos brincando pela máscara, ela estava tentando decidir.

"Droga, você é péssimo." Ela tirou os dedos do roto dele.

"Pelo menos você está sorrindo de novo." Ele riu um pouco e se sentou pegando o sanduíche.

Ela imediatamente começou a se arrepender de não ter feito isso, ela sabia que ele achava que ela iria ter feito. Se ela a abaixasse, o que teria acontecido? Ela sentiu o rosto corar, não sabia se ele a beijaria, mas ele havia oferecido que ela visse o rosto dele em dois dias seguidos. Ela lembrou daquele beijo e realmente queria outro. Ela jurou silenciosamente que se ele oferecesse mais uma vez, ela iria arrancar a máscara do rosto dele.

Mas o momento já havia passado e ela ainda podia sentir o coração batendo forte no seu peito. Ele era um demônio por tentar ela desse jeito. Ela decidiu que amanhã ela viria com um plano real pra tirar aquela máscara. Ela riu pensando nisso enquanto via ele se mover para a cozinha, virando e comendo de costas pra ela.

Eles se sentaram depois e conversaram por um longo tempo, ele era uma ótima companhia, ela descobriu que não poderia se cansar do tempo que eles passavam juntos. Sasuke havia sido banido dos pensamentos dela por poucas e preciosas horas. O alívio e o bem-estar removeram toda a escuridão de dentro dela.

A conversa se desenrolou até as 10:00 e ela percebeu que precisava ir pra casa. Ele se ofereceu para ir junto com ela. Mas era só um bloco.

"Eu sou uma jounin. Você sabe."

Ela saiu em direção à sua casa depois de beijá-lo gentilmente por cima da máscara e agradecê-lo por iluminar a noite dela. Ela caminhava devagar, curtindo a vento agradável e sua mente, agora desocupada das brincadeiras começou a pensar de novo sobre o Uchiha. Ela lembrou do tempo antes dele partir. Ele havia se tornado tão amigável durante os anos que passaram, desde que eles se tornaram o time 7. Ela odiava pensar no que meses e meses longe haviam feito com ele e imaginava se o teriam de volta. Ela caminhou mais e percebeu que seus pés tinham levado ela pra longe do seu apartamento. Vagarosamente encontrando seu caminho em outra área de Konoha que levava para a casa dele. A grande casa dos Uchiha jazia sinistra e escura. A casa que pertenceu aos pais dele quando ele era feliz.

Contemplando a grande e solitária casa onde viveu uma amável família. Ele precisava dela, ela tinha certeza disso, mas ele aceitaria ajuda? Ela sentiu um novo impulso de confrontá-lo, forçá-lo, deixar pra trás a frieza e fazer com que seu amigo recuperasse sua vida, do jeito que era antes.

Ela parou na porta dele, pensando se batia, quando ouviu um tipo de choro abafado, estrangulado, que fez os cabelos da nuca dela se arrepiarem. Então ela ouviu de novo. Vinha de dentro. Ela abriu a porta destrancada com força e entrou no grande salão da frente do prédio. Ela ouviu de novo, mas dessa vez ela ouviu palavras.

"Mãe... Mãe..."

Ela correu escada acima e encontrou Sasuke no seu quarto. Ele estava com as costas dobradas, suas mãos agarrando o nada no chão escuro. Seu corpo coberto de suor e tremendo. Ele pressionou a testa no chão, seus dedos arranhando algo invisível.

"Sasuke?" ela se aproximou do corpo trêmulo dele, ela achava que ele podia estar sonhando. "Sasuke..." ela se aproximou apreensiva. Assustada que ele pudesse machucá-la nesse estado.

Seu repentino estado de alerta a assustou e seu rosto se virou rapidamente na direção dela. Ela não viu raiva nos olhos dele, ela viu dor e desespero. Ela de repente sentiu pena dele. Ele ergueu uma mão na direção dela e ela pegou, se ajoelhando na frente dele. Devagar, sua outra mão a segurou pela cintura e ela o puxou pra perto de si. A cabeça dele descansando no colo dela.

Ele continuava a tremer. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele tentando acalmá-lo e sentiu a mão dele segurar o vestido dela. Ela não tentou oferecer palavras de consolo e compreensão sem valor, era quase impossível ela saber pelo que ele estava passando. Ela não podia imaginar a solidão e a tragédia que ele suportou durante sua vida. Ela estava contente por estar lá agora, quando ele mais precisava dela.

"Sa... Sakura.." a voz dele estava baixa.

"Venha, deite-se na sua cama, Sasuke." Ela sussurrou e tentou ajudá-lo a caminhar.

"Eu os vejo toda a noite." Ele disse. "Eu os vejo mortos, todos, até ele, deitados no próprio sangue. Isso está acabando comigo."

Ela o ajudou a ir até a cama do enorme quarto. A colcha branca sobre ela era macia, mas desarrumada pelos movimentos dele. Ela o ajudou a se deitar e se colocou do lado dele. Ele a abraçou de novo, com medo de que ela pudesse ir embora.

"Eu vou ficar, Sasuke. Você não precisa ficar sozinho." Ela sentiu os dedos dele se afrouxarem do abraço em alívio. Ela pôs o braço sobre o dele e o puxou pra perto dela.

Logo, ela pôde ouvir a leve respiração dele quando o sono o tomou de novo. Ela observava o rosto dele enquanto dormia. Ele parecia tão calmo, ainda tão bonito, ela lembrou do que gostava nele, embora não fosse amor no coração dela agora. Ela imaginou por quantas noites ele passou por isso, sem ter ninguém pra consolá-lo.

* * *

Pequenos raios de sol penetravam as cortinas escuras ao redor do expansivo quarto. Ela acordou e descobriu que ele não estava mais ao lado dela. Ela se sentou e olhou ao redor. Ele estava no final da cama, observando-a. Ela ficou nervosa, mas seu olhar não era sombrio ou frio. Ela não podia dizer o que era então esperou contendo a respiração.

"Sakura," ele finalmente falou, "... obrigado." Ele não sorriu. Ele virou o rosto para o lado, como se essas palavras fossem dolorosas de se dizer. Ela se arrastou pela cama e sentou do lado dele. "Sasuke, me deixe ajudar você" ela disse calmamente, "você não tem que passar por isso sozinho, Naruto e eu estamos aqui com você."

Ele abaixou a cabeça, "Eu não sinto mais nada. Só ódio. Eu te disse a noite passada, eu não acho que posso amar. Tudo se foi. Não há nenhum jeito de me ajudar."

"Isso não é verdade." Ela olhou pra ele. "Eu te prometo, isso não é verdade."

"Você deveria ir." Ele disse serenamente, a indiferença voltando a sua voz.

"Sasuke, você vem a um lugar comigo? Você confia em mim?" ela o lançou um olhar suplicante. "Por favor, pense em nossas vidas antes de você partir e me dê uma chance de te ajudar. Pelo companheirismo que nós dividimos uma vez, por favor."

O olhar sombrio dele penetrou seus olhos esmeralda e ela virou o olhos para o lado.

"Certo." Ele disse calmamente.

Eles se levantaram, e depois de Sasuke se vestir eles caminharam sem pressa até os limites de Konoha, não demorou muito pra Sasuke perceber aonde ela estava levando-o, ele diminui o passo e parou no campo gramado próximo às lápides.

"Por favor, tente." Ela sussurrou e segurou o braço dele, puxando-o gentilmente. "Por favor, Sasuke."

Ele caminhou à frente timidamente enquanto observava a brilhante lápide de mármore onde jaziam os nomes dos Uchiha. Algo que ele mesmo havia mandado fazer com a ajuda do Hokage depois do massacre. Os nomes gravados pareciam falar com ele, ela sentiu o corpo dele travar, o braço se contorcer.

Ele caminhou até lá e sentou na frente, seus olhos percorrendo os nomes.

"Como isso vai me ajudar, Sakura? Isso só me deixa com mais raiva." Ele disse, e ela pode ouvir isso aumentando na voz dele, forçada entre os dentes cerrados.

"Qual desses é o nome da sua mãe?"

"Esse." Ele levemente o tocou.

"Você me fala sobre ela?" ela viu a expressão dele mudar para um olhar pálido e sem expressão da raivosa que ele tinha antes. "Por favor?"

Os olhos dele se moveram para o céu e ela sabia que ele estava se lembrando dela. "Ela... ela era bonita... e gentil. Ela era uma mulher forte, mas amável conosco. Ela sempre murmurava alguma coisa enquanto cozinhava o jantar. Era uma dessas coisas maternais. Nós sempre a provocávamos por isso." O olhar dele ficou melancólico e nostálgico.

"Eu costumava ter muitas dores de cabeça e ela costumava me abraçar até eu dormir, passando a mão no meu cabelo. Era um calmante. E ela me beijava toda manhã antes de eu ir pra academia ou pra brincar. A voz dela era a mais doce que eu já tinha escutado, era suave e consoladora." Sakura podia ver a doída expressão no rosto dele.

"Sakura, eu não quero mais lembrar." Ele olhou pra baixo.

"Mas esse é o amor que você lembra, Sasuke. Você vê, você é capaz; você foi amado. O amor dela ainda está em você." Ela colocou uma mão sobre a dele e sentiu seu peso se inclinar sobre o ombro dela. Ele foi se abaixando e colocou a cabeça no peito dela num abraço apertado. Ela pôde sentir algumas lágrimas caindo no seu braço.

"Vai levar tempo, Sasuke, mas ainda há algo dentro de você." Ela disse suavemente.

* * *

Duas atualizações no mesmo dia!

Agora vou me dedicar a 4 Casamentos. Essa fic está merecendo minha atenção. :D


	6. Corredor escuro

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Corredor escuro

- - -

"É mais difícil do que eu pensei... me lembrar" Sasuke falou nos braços de Sakura. "Ele me disse que eu era fraco... eu era fraco porque não odiava o suficiente. Eu me esforcei pra odiar tudo, agora não existe mais nada."

"Eu já posso ver que isso não é verdade, Sasuke." Sakura sorriu pra ele e sussurrou gentilmente. "Itachi se foi, agora você tem que viver sua vida, deixar isso pra trás. Vou estar aqui pra te ajudar, você não está sozinho."

Sasuke levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ela, o rosto dele com uma expressão de dor. "Eu gostaria de ir pra casa, de repente me senti cansado."

Ela podia ver a depressão tomando conta dele, ele agora ia vivenciar algo pelo que nunca tinha passado antes. Ele iria afundar em decadência, na dor que havia consumido-o todos esses anos. A dor, ele havia sentido como lidar com ela antes, enquanto ela infestava e crescia se tornando algo além da compreensão. A vingança havia consumido-o por dentro, agora seria difícil encontrar a paz novamente.

O desespero e a futilidade da sua cruel existência teriam que se render a um significado maior, resultando sua salvação. Talvez essa fosse a razão de ele insistir em casar e ter filhos. Para achar seu propósito agora que sua vingança já tinha sido feita.

Sakura o ajudou e permitiu que ele a abraçasse enquanto eles caminhavam de volta pra casa dele. Ela ficaria, se servisse de conforto pra ele. A recuperação de uma alma seria uma difícil tarefa, mas ela ficaria, não importava mais nada, por causa da história deles, ela ficaria.

Eles subiram as escadas silenciosamente pra colocá-lo na cama e mais uma vez ela o abraçou enquanto o cansaço tomava conta dele. Ele pressionou o lado do rosto no ombro dela e ela repousou a sua na cabeça dele deixando seus dedos correrem pelo seu cabelo gentilmente e logo ele adormeceu. Ela mais uma vez observou seu rosto desejando que de agora em diante fosse tudo mais fácil pra ele, que ele pudesse encontrar seu lugar.

Durante três dias isso continuou, e ela ficou. Ela mandou uma mensagem pra Naruto e ele veio de boa vontade sentar ao lado da grande lareira junto com eles e ouvir Sasuke pôr pra fora sua dor. Se o laço entre eles antes era forte, agora era inquebrável.

Eles se sentaram pela quarta noite, os três juntos. Sakura tinha ficado na casa de Sasuke, só ia até a sua pra mudar de roupa, passando pelo apartamento de Kakashi só pra ter algum vislumbre dele, mas ele não estava. Ela ficou na cama de Sasuke ajudando-o a atravessar as noites e os pesadelos, até ele acordar e se ver nos braços dela. Tentando durante o dia fazê-lo comer, tomar um banho e seguir em frente.

"Você parece realmente cansada, Sakura-chan." Naruto comentou e Sasuke olhou pra ela. Ele percebeu que havia feito isso com ela. As necessidades dele vinham em primeiro lugar e ela estava desgastada pelo apoio que vinha dando a ele. Ele sempre tinha se importado com ela de um jeito que vê-la assim cansada, sentada e ouvindo a conversa deles, sem se mexer, fez ele se sentir orgulhoso por tê-los como amigos.

Ele pôs a mão no braço dela. Ela olhou pra ele e ele sorriu. Não um sorriso de pena ou consolo, ou um sorriso forçado, mas um sorriso verdadeiro, um que ela não via há anos.

"Sakura, vá pra casa hoje à noite, descanse." Ele disse gentilmente.

"É, Sakura-chan. Eu fico aqui." Naruto levantou e ajudou ela a ficarem pé. "Por que nós não levamos você em casa, fazer o Sasuke se mexer um pouco."

"Não... não obrigada.. eu vou ficar bem." Ela mordeu o lábio. Novas idéias surgindo na sua mente.

Há quanto tempo ela não via Kakashi, três ou quatro dias? Ela sentia falta dele. Mesmo segurando outro homem nos braços dela durante a noite, ela pensava nele. Ela sabia que ele devia estar ciente da onde ela estava. Naruto tinha mencionado que falou com ele. Agora que a idéia tinha consumido-a, ela encontrou uma nova energia, poderia finalmente vê-lo.

Ela abraçou os dois e saiu, indo até o seu lado da cidade, permitindo que o chakra fluísse em seus pés fazendo ela ir mais rápido. Ela finalmente alcançou a porta dele e bateu, mas não houve resposta. Ela bateu de novo e não ouviu nada.

_Ele não está... _

Ela caminhou o bloco até seu apartamento devagar. A excitação do momento se esvaindo do seu corpo e exaustão voltando, ela tateou pela sua chave. Quando entrou, não se importou em se trocar, só caiu na cama e o sono a consumiu.

* * *

O sol da manhã atravessou as cortinas e deixou um rastro luminoso sobre a cama. Sakura praticamente deu um pulo, se sentindo revigorada após uma longa noite de sono. Ela devia ter sonhado, mas não lembrava.

Ela entrou no chuveiro, desfrutando a refrescante sensação da água clareando as noites escuras com Sasuke.

_Ele vai melhorar; tudo vai ficar bem. Ele é forte de várias maneiras, só não entende. _

Ela decidiu dar uma olhada nele, era a primeira noite dele sem ela e ela duvidou muito que Naruto fosse dormir com ele. Ela riu ao imaginar os dois jounins se empurrando pra ver que lado da cama eles ficariam.

Ela tomou o caminho mais longo, flutuando pela rua observando as lojas e as grandes clareiras no caso de encontrar Kakashi. Ela esperava que a sorte fosse sorrir pra ela e que encontraria logo com ele.

E então, aconteceu. Ele estava lá, na sua clareira favorita perto do rio, o mesmo que ela havia caído antes e apunhalado a própria perna. Um rubor cobriu as bochechas dela ao lembrar disso. O coração dela bateu rápido ao vê-lo.

Ele estava parado em pé sozinho. Um homem de graça e estatura; forte, mas gentil. As suas mãos se alternando em selos com uma velocidade assustadora; criando jutsus que eram obras-primas. Isso a deixava sem fôlego. Ela o olhava silenciosamente, tinha certeza de que ele sabia que ela estava lá, ele podia perceber tudo em volta dele, mesmo quando parecia que não estava concentrado.

Ela finalmente decidiu que era hora e saiu da onde estava no fim da clareira.

"Copy ninja! Me dê o que eu quero!" Ela não olhava pra ele, mas sabia que ele havia virado pra ela. Ainda não estava pronta para olhá-lo nos olhos, o seu olhar fixo a deixaria derretida e ela não seria capaz de lutar. Ela olhou para a grama junto dela, a sua mão se movendo até a bolsa na sua perna.

"Uma pequena kunoichi cor de rosa? Vá para casa antes que se machuque." Ele sorriu de modo afetado.

"Vim pela sua máscara, ninja, e não partirei sem ela." Ela deslizou o kunai da sua perna e observou o seu rosto. Ela podia sentir o redemoinho de excitação no seu estômago e um grande sorriso cruzou seus lábios.

"Hum... o que recebo se eu ganhar?" ele disse modestamente.

A declaração foi inesperada e o redemoinho ficou ainda mais intenso. Ela sentiu um calor subindo pelas suas pernas e os seus joelhos ficaram fracos. Ela mentalmente se enfocou antes de responder e a resposta saiu mais suave do que ela tinha planejado.

"O que você quer?" ela continuou sorrindo.

Ela o viu se agachar pronto para a batalha, "Vou ter que pensar nisso."

Ela também se agachou e a luta começou. Ela saltou para frente e dentro de um segundo ele sumiu. Sentiu-o atrás dela e ela deu um chute rápido até sentir o seu pé sendo agarrado no ar. Ela foi arremessada no chão, mas continuou a girar a outra perna acertando o seu joelho. Não foi bastante para derrubá-lo, mas ele desatou o seu aperto. Ela levantou-se num ímpeto e desapareceu, saltando longe no ramo de árvore, a mesma que ela tinha caído antes. Ela olhou as costas dele e ele se levantou, sem se virar.

"Vou ganhar dessa vez." Ela gritou.

Ela se arremessou até onde ele estava novamente, aterrissando nos seus ombros fazendo com que ele caísse no chão, mas descobriu que era apenas um clone que desapareceu embaixo dela. Ela sentiu um braço passar pelo seu pescoço. Ele a girou ao redor e agarrou o seu pulso.

Eles começaram um taijutsu, bloqueando chutes e evitando os socos. A excitação tomando conta deles, e Sakura riu algumas vezes. Ela finalmente conseguiu acertar um chute e ele caiu no chão. Ela pulou em cima dele, do mesmo modo que tinha feito a noite em que ela afugentou a garçonete.

Ela segurou as suas mãos, um joelho na sua perna, seus rostos próximos um do outro. Ela não hesitaria, rapidamente lançou uma mão para agarrar a sua máscara, ia arrancá-la do seu rosto como se fosse a última coisa que ela faria.

Os seus dedos deslizaram ao topo dela com exatidão enquanto lutava contra a mão que havia agarrado seu pulso. Ela repentinamente sentiu o corpo embaixo dela desaparecer. E aterrissou de cara na grama.

"Humf."

Ela sentiu o peso do peito dele nas suas costas, as suas mãos sendo presas junto da sua cabeça. Ela só pôde virar seu rosto na grama pra conseguir vê-lo em cima dela. Ele pôs uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo, seus pés prendendo as suas pernas.

"Eu ganhei" ele disse calmamente.

Ela riu, "Isso dói, você sabe."

Ele liberou um pouco a pressão sobre ela mas não a largou.

"Então, qual é o meu prêmio?" ele se curvou junto do rosto dela e disse na sua orelha, provocando.

Ela arriscaria, deixaria acontecer, finalmente? Seria corajosa o bastante para reagir, embora no momento ela estivesse imóvel? Ela sentiu calor somente de pensar nisso. Era agora ou nunca. Ela fechou os olhos.

"O que você quiser, Kakashi... é só você dizer."

Silêncio.

Ele obviamente não esperava por isso e ele aliviou a pressão ligeiramente como o olho arregalado. O seu gesto que tinha começado como uma brincadeira tinha se transformado em um momento da verdade. Ele não a via durante dias, ela tinha ficado na casa de Sasuke todo esse tempo e ele tinha realmente acreditado que esse tipo de situação não aconteceria entre eles novamente. Até onde ele sabia, ela estava com Sasuke. A sua devoção a ele parecia nunca vacilar e Kakashi achava que sem dúvida, Sakura ficaria com Sasuke se ele a quisesse. Mas agora estava aqui, o momento, pedindo pra ele agarrá-lo com as duas mãos.

Ele se moveu para deixar ela se virar em baixo dele enquanto ele ainda segurava as suas mãos e eles se olharam durante um longo momento.

"Não podemos voltar atrás, Sakura. Você entende?" ele a observou esperando que ela hesitasse. Ele sentiu que precisava alertá-la. Se eles cruzassem essa linha, ela não poderia ser descruzada. A relação que eles tinham construído, embora carregada de flerte e tensão sexual era significativa e importante. A amizade e a confiança entre eles eram concretas, o amor assegurado, mas agora eles iriam além disso.

"Por que eu iria querer?" ela sorriu docemente.

Ele se inclinou até o rosto dela lentamente, os seus olhos se concentraram no dele. Ele não retirou a sua máscara ou soltou as mãos dela, ele somente se aproximou, sentindo o peito dela subir e descer contra o seu na paixão do momento. Ele tocou os seus lábios cobertos nos dela em um beijo delicado.

Ela fechou os seus olhos e sentiu a mudança de tudo naquele pequeno beijo. Como uma coisa tão pequena poderia produzir tanto poder e excitação, estava além da compreensão.

Ele se sentou saindo de cima dela e ela se sentou perto dele. Ela começou a levantar os seus dedos até a sua máscara, estava pronta para que o beijo progredisse, passando pelas pequenas cortesias, terminar o jogo e começar um novo. Ela sentiu a mão dele agarrar a bandana no seu pescoço e puxá-la pra frente.

"Sakura?"

Ambas as cabeças se viraram na direção da voz.

"Sasuke... Naruto?" ela abaixou a mão depressa. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Viemos pra te pegar." Naruto encolheu os ombros. Sakura notou que eles não perceberam o que ia acontecer já que pareciam estar longe deles vendo desse ângulo. "Estamos indo tomar café da manhã, quer se juntar a nós? Você também Kakashi."

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Sasuke interrogou numa voz calma.

"Oh, nós... só estávamos no meio de um jogo, nada demais" ela se levantou e foi até Sasuke. "Café da manhã é uma boa idéia."

"E você, Kakashi? Podemos nos juntar, time 7 e tudo mais," acrescentou Naruto, animado.

"Outra hora talvez, bom vê-lo de novo, Sasuke. Tenho um pouco de trabalho pra fazer, mas obrigado." Ele se levantou pra ir embora.

Ele olhou Sakura e ela pareceu agitada, esfregando os dedos na frente dela. O seu conflito interior pelo que estava acontecendo, os dois homens na frente dela, ela estava completamente balançada.

Sakura mordia o lábio, não sabia o que dizer.

"Hum... adeus" ela disse calmamente enquanto Sasuke colocava o braço em volta dela e começava a levá-la.

Kakashi os observou partirem juntos, a cabeça de Sakura se virou algumas vezes para olhá-lo. Ele virou e dirigiu-se à sede ANBU, ele realmente tinha trabalho para fazer. Ele sorriu de modo afetado pensando na situação que permitiu se colocar. Ele havia cruzado a linha, mesmo achando que tinha sido um beijo pequeno, menor do que ele deu nela no seu aniversário, mas esse teve um significado maior. Que culminou dos anos de jogos e a companhia, levando-os para além disso e agora ele se preocupava se seria tudo ou nada.

Ela iria com Sasuke, tendendo às suas feridas emocionais. Se ela tivesse que escolher, Kakashi estava seguro que seria Sasuke. Sakura sempre tinha sido do tipo maternal, preocupando-se e cuidando de todos. Ela não abandonaria Sasuke, e Kakashi nunca pediria que ela fizesse isso.

Embora ele sentisse que o jogo chegaria conseqüentemente a este ponto, ele não podia deixar de pensar que Sakura investiria todas as suas emoções em Sasuke, como quando ela era uma menina. Se isso acontecesse, como eles já tinham cruzado essa linha, ela sairia perdendo de todos os modos. Era um pensamento intimidante.

"Sakura, o que você estava fazendo com o Kakashi agora pouco?" Sasuke perguntou novamente em voz baixa.

"Oh... nada. Somente jogamos de vez em quando." Ela olhou pra longe dele, ela começou a se preocupar com o que Kakashi deve ter pensado do comportamento dela. Ela imaginava que era cedo demais pra demonstrar seus sentimentos na frente de Sasuke. Ele precisava dela, ela não podia abandoná-lo. Ela olhou pra ele novamente e viu as rugas, o exterior entristecido do homem que tinha sido tão cruel e frio alguns dias antes. Ele parecia quase derrotado agora.

"Que tipo de jogo?"

"Somente lutamos de vez em quando, só isso, parece um treinamento."

"Quanto tempo vocês estão jogando este jogo?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Desde a época que você partiu, mais de um ano, com certeza." Todas as perguntas a incomodaram. Ela queria um minuto pra organizar os pensamentos.

"Hum, tenho que usar o banheiro, volto já." Ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro atrás do pequeno restaurante perto da sua casa. O mesmo restaurante em que Sasuke tinha 'proposto'.

"Que jogo é esse Naruto? Você sabe?" Sasuke perguntou enquanto eles olhavam Sakura passar entre as mesas.

"Não sei, mas eles ficaram realmente próximos. Penso que eles se importam um com outro mais do que se permitem. Isso te incomoda?" Naruto perguntou a parte última timidamente.

"Não sei. Não amo ela, mas Kakashi? Não quero que ele a machuque. Ele é meio mulherengo, não é?" Sasuke não gostou de pensar em Sakura com outros homens. Ele precisava dela e o seu egoísmo apareceu durante um momento enquanto ele pensava sobre isso...

"Bem, ele costumava ser, mas deixou durante um tempo." Naruto ergueu as suas sobrancelhas enquanto os dois homens decifravam os sinais.

* * *

Kakashi entrou no centro de operações ANBU e encontrou o mesmo grupo do outro dia sentado na sala de reuniões com exceção de Sasuke. Todas as faces demonstravam a seriedade obscura que esse tipo de encontro envolvia e a sala estava silenciosa. O ar denso com a expectativa de qual seria a missão. Ela havia sido planejada e hoje seria dita a eles.

"Senhores," Shikamaru começou, "continuamos a ter problemas pra acessar o composto desse... 'Zetsumeikage'... e então vamos ter que nos infiltrar. Descobrimos que a melhor maneira será enviar alguém pra entrar para o rank deles."

Ele observou suas faces, sobrancelhas começaram a se erguer.

"Kakashi e Neji iram comandar a área próxima ao complexo e tentar atrair a atenção do grupo. Eles terão que convidá-los, não o contrário, levará algum tempo para se infiltrar, esperamos que seja em um ou dois meses."

"Você espera que eles convidem dois conhecidos jounins de Konoha pra se juntar a eles?" Kakashi riu.

"Bem, Kakashi, Neji... essa é a parte difícil. A melhor maneira de atrair a atenção deles é criar um disfarce convincente declarando vocês dois... ninjas fugitivos."

"O quê?"

"Vocês teriam que sair da área e depois de um dia nós iríamos declarar que vocês cometeram crimes contra a Vila. Dessa maneira eles iriam reconhecer que vocês não estão mais em nossa companhia. Íamos formar uma história, do tipo que alguém de alto nível tinha sido assassinado por vocês e tiveram que fugir. Mandaremos ninjas rastreadores atrás de vocês, mas eles saberiam que não deveriam capturá-los. Somente um seleto grupo fora dessa sala saberá dessa missão."

"Você realmente acha que pode funcionar?" Neji perguntou em voz baixa, seu tom era sério.

"É a nossa melhor chance. Vocês dois tem habilidades que Kanrei procura. Ele parece coletar apenas ninjas com linhagem sanguínea."

"E quando terminarmos, como as outras vilas ocultas vão saber o que aconteceu, nossos nomes serão limpos?" Neji perguntou sério mais uma vez.

"Claro que sim, o único problema é, se vocês cruzarem com os ninjas deles, tentaram capturá-los. Afinal os dois estarão nos bingo book deles."

"Certo." Disse Kakashi, "Quando partimos?"

"Três dias."

Os dois homens se olharam. Kakashi não conhecia Neji muito bem, mas supôs que após essa missão, o conheceria relativamente bem. Talvez pudessem aprender alguma coisa com cada um.

Três dias. Bem, essa era a resposta para outra pergunta. Ele esperaria por Sakura? Agora isso não importava mais. A missão seria longa, vários meses, e se ele retornasse, não podia imaginar como as coisas teriam mudado. Ele não pediria pra ela esperá-lo, não quando ela estava claramente indecisa. Entretanto, ele não seria capaz de contar a ela que estava partindo e quando tivesse ido, ela iria saber que ele era um ninja fugitivo, um assassino.

Estava tudo terminado.

Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto voltaram para a casa de Sasuke pra tomar algumas bebidas, mas dessa vez, invés de dolorosas memórias, eles reviveram alguns dos momentos divertidos que o time sete passou.

Sasuke observava o rosto de Sakura enquanto eles falavam de Kakashi. O livro laranja, o golpe mil anos de morte e a incrível vitória sobre Zabuza no País das Ondas. Ele podia ver algo a mais no rosto dela.

Ela sorriu de forma significativa lembrando-se disso. Ele era uma parte dela, depois de tudo. "Ele ainda lê aquele livro, você sabe." Ela riu.

"Vocês não querem sair e tomar alguma coisa?" Naruto perguntou. "Não vejo a Hinata faz alguns dias, o que vocês acham da gente ir até o pub hoje à noite, mudar de cenário?" Naruto deu um sorriso tão grande que eles não puderam recusar, até Sasuke sentiu vontade de ir.

Sakura quase que imediatamente se sentiu nervosa por causa da maneira que dispensou Kakashi. O que ele pensava dela? Ela o encontraria lá? Estaria disposto a esquecer a sua tolice e dar mais um passo na relação deles, mesmo que fosse bem pequeno? Ele estaria disposto a esperá-la até que estivesse livre?

"Sakura, por que você não se troca e nos encontramos lá? Vai colocar um vestido que mostre essas suas pernas de dinamite... he he."

"Que lindo, Naruto. Eu vou dizer pra Hinata."

"Ah, desculpa, Sakura... desculpa... Não diz pra ela, ok?" Naruto gaguejou.

"Não vou. Mas eu vou me vestir. Encontro com vocês lá em uma hora, talvez?"

Os dois concordaram.

Sakura saiu e foi direto para o seu apartamento. Ela arrumou o cabelo e colocou um leve vestido vermelho com alças pra mostrar os ombros. Ela puxou a barra do vestido pra baixo; era um pouco curto e deixava à mostra suas "pernas de dinamite". Pegando uma tesoura ela cuidadosamente cortou as costuras da barra. Ela se lembrou do dia com Kakashi e sentiu borboletas no seu estômago mais uma vez. Ela pegou um pequeno casaco branco do armário e estava pronta.

Andando devagar em direção ao pub, ela teve a idéia de passar pelo apartamento de Kakashi. E ficou excitada ao vê-lo exatamente saindo de lá. Ela correu pra esperá-lo no degrau da frente e ele sorriu quando a viu.

"Kakashi... hum... Eu... Sinto muito por hoje de manhã, eu... Bem, o Sasuke, ele.." ela gaguejou sem saber o que tentava dizer.

"Tudo bem Sakura. Talvez eu tivesse te pressionando um pouco; nosso jogo pode ter ido um pouco além. Vamos apenas esquecer, o que você diz?" ele sorriu daquele jeito animado fechando os olhos, mas por dentro não concordava nem um pouco.

"Mas... você... mas Kakashi, você não quer..." ela estava abalada com as palavras dele.

"Você está bem vestida, vai ao pub encontrar com o Sasuke? Eu levo você." Ele ignorou os gaguejos dela e ela forçou seus lábios a fecharem. Ela _estava_ indo encontrar Sasuke, mas ele tinha dito isso como uma indireta? Ele achava que ela queria Sasuke ao invés dele?

"Espera, Kakashi, eu acho que devíamos conversar... eu não quero esquecer." Ela olhou pra ele com uma expressão quase suplicante.

Kakashi queria dizer pra ela que com certeza esperaria, mas não haveria por que. Em poucos dias ela pensaria que ele era uma pessoa horrível.

"Sakura, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, vamos esquecer, ok?" Ele continuou a andar com as mãos nos bolsos e não olhou mais pra ela. "Vamos deixar as coisas voltarem ao normal."

Ela caminhou em silêncio ao lado dele até chegarem ao pub. Ele entrou primeiro e foi em direção à mesa do fundo onde estavam Genma, Gai, Anko, Asuma e Kurenai. Ele se sentou de costas para o resto do lugar.

Sakura viu Naruto e Sasuke em uma mesa e foi sentar com eles. "Oi." Ela disse calmamente.

"Você está ótima, Sakura-chan... Oh, você precisa de uma bebida!" Naruto falou, até que viu Hinata e Hanabi entrarem pela porta da frente. "E pega uma pra mim também!" ele se levantou e foi até Hinata, trazendo-a até a mesa.

"Claro." Ela deu um riso forçado.

Depois de um tempo e algumas rodadas, Sakura não se sentia mais tão mal. Kakashi estava sendo um chato, ele devia estar apenas brincando, ela não devia se sentir mal por causa disso, tudo ia ficar bem.

O álcool já estava falando por ela e era agradável não sentir mais nada. Ela olhava pra ele de vez em quando pra ver se ele estava observando-a, mas as costas dele continuavam a ser a única coisa visível.

Para seu desapontamento ela viu a garçonete que levava as bebidas agora correr os dedos pelo cabelo dele. Ela se inclinou, empurrando o amplo busto contra o braço dele e puxando levemente a sua máscara. Era mais do que Sakura podia agüentar.

Kakashi se levantou, ainda de costas pra ela e Sakura pôde ver que ele olhou a garçonete de cima a baixo. Eles estavam conversando sobre algo, ela dava risadinhas, colocando a unha pintada de vermelho na boca. A cabeça dele estava abaixada em direção a ela e Sakura por alguma razão achou que essa postura parecia íntima. Que ele estava dando a ela toda a sua atenção e aproveitando. Isso incomodava Sakura mais do que pensar que ele poderia ir embora com ela.

Sakura fez uma expressão bastante azeda, que a fez sentir-se como uma criança de novo. Ciúmes.

Kakashi finalmente pediu licença e se dirigiu ao longo corredor em direção aos banheiros e Sakura decidiu que era hora de agir. Ela olhou para o seu grupo e viu que Sasuke estava conversando com Hanabi. Raro, mas numa boa hora.

"Hum... eu vou ao banheiro feminino, não demoro." Ela saiu da mesa praticamente sem ser notada.

Ela deslizou pelo longo corredor e usando a manga do casaco desenroscou a lâmpada fazendo o fundo do corredor ser invadido pela escuridão. Ela parou e esperou até que ele saísse.

Ele saiu vagarosamente pela porta e ela aproveitou a chance. Ela o agarrou pelo pulso e ele se virou pra olhá-la. Ela o puxou até o fim do corredor em silêncio e então olhou pra ele.

"Kakashi, por favor, não vá embora com ela."

"O quê?"

Ele se moveu pela escuridão para se inclinar contra a parede e olhou para a silhueta dela contra a luz turva. Ela se moveu para frente dele e agarrou a frente do seu colete, o puxando pra perto, quase se pressionando contra ele. Sua voz implorou.

"Por favor, não vá pra casa com aquela garçonete, Kakashi."

"Sakura, você não tem o direito de me pedir isso, assim como eu não tenho o direito de pedir o mesmo pra você." Ele disse calmamente.

"Sasuke precisa de mim, não é desse jeito. Eu… isso me deixa furiosa, pensar nela te tocando... te beijando." Ela disse enquanto colocava as mãos no rosto dele. Ela se sentiu corajosa devido ao álcool, a temperatura dele era tão agradável que ela grudou o corpo no dele, pressionando os seios contra o seu peito.

"Kakashi... por favor." Ele podia sentir a agradável respiração dela na sua orelha enquanto ela movia o rosto pra perto dele e continuava a falar.

Ela começou a sussurrar, "Por favor, não vá embora com ela." O cheiro dela serpeava ao redor dele, ela deixou os lábios passarem pela sua bochecha. Ela continuou a sussurrar, suavemente contra o tecido escuro. Ele podia sentir os lábios dela se moverem enquanto ela falava, "Por favor, Kakashi..." a boca dela tocou a dele por cima da máscara, os olhos dela baixos e intensos.

"Kakashi..."

As mãos dele deslizaram ao redor dela puxando-a contra ele, a escuridão os escondendo no fim do longo corredor. Ele tateou pela sua máscara, abaixando-a e pressionando os lábios avidamente contra os dela. Era mais do que ele podia agüentar, a sua voz macia, doce aroma e os lábios dela acariciando os dele. Seu controle foi tomado e ele se rendeu.

A mão dela agarrou a nuca dele e deslizou pelo seu cabelo enquanto ela o sentia apertar o abraço ao redor da sua cintura. Ele revirou os dois e agora ela estava contra a parede e o corpo dele pressionado contra o dela. Ele abaixou a cabeça pra beijá-la novamente, o movimento macio da língua dele contra a dela quase a enlouquecendo. Ela levantou uma perna, deslizando-a ao redor, seu tornozelo esfregando a panturrilha dele. Uma das mãos dele tracejando a sua coxa.

"... Kakashi" ela sussurrou enquanto a boca dele se movia pelo seu pescoço. Os dedos dele passando por baixo do casaco acariciando o ombro dela, tirando-o dali pra beijar a sua pele macia.

"Anda," ele sussurrou e olhou pra ela. "Vamos."

"Pra onde?" ela perguntou tranqüilamente.

"Qualquer lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos." Ele sussurrou olhando pra ela.

Ela retornou o olhar e pôs uma mão no rosto dele, era difícil vê-lo na escuridão. Ela podia fazer uma pequena idéia de como ele era, mas nada concreto. Ela sentiu a pele macia, raramente exposta.

"Ah, Kakashi... eu... eu não posso deixar o Sasuke, ele... eu não posso." Ela gaguejou se sentindo culpada. Ela desistiria de algo que queria mais uma vez pelo Sasuke, mas parecia a coisa certa a se fazer. Ela pôs a perna de volta no chão e sentiu as mãos de Kakashi a deixarem.

"Eu entendo Sakura... você tem que parar de fazer isso." Ele disse enquanto segurava levemente o pulso dela e movia pra longe do rosto dele. Ele estava tranqüilo, se as circunstâncias fossem outras ele provavelmente concordaria em esperar por ela.

"Kakashi, se você me desse só mais um tempo, ele precisa de mim agora."

"Eu sei, Sakura, eu não pediria pra você abandoná-lo. Não quero te colocar numa posição difícil. Não é minha intenção te deixar mal. Como eu disse mais cedo, vamos esquecer tudo isso, ok."

"Kakashi, eu não quero. Você está sendo teimoso."

"Deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta. Quando você fica com ele, vocês dormem na mesma cama? Você o abraça?" Kakashi sabia que era uma pergunta tensa e que ela provavelmente fazia isso. Ele lembrou-se de como você ficava após uma longa missão. Os pesadelos, o corpo trêmulo, carente de conforto. Ele não pensava muito sobre isso, Sakura era confiável, mas esse seria um jeito de terminar tudo entre eles antes dele partir.

"Ele... ele precisa de mim."

Kakashi estava o mais calmo possível, não havia rancor na sua voz, apenas empatia. "Eu entendo, Sakura. É uma escolha que precisava ser feita." Ele a puxou pra perto. "Agora temos que viver com isso. Eu nunca vou sentir raiva de você." Ele se inclinou e a beijou uma última vez, longa e suavemente e então foi embora.

Ela ficou parada no fim do corredor por um momento pra se recompor. Estava chocada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

_Esse foi um tipo de término? Por que eu não fui... só dessa vez... por que eu não fui!_

Ela começou a questionar sua decisão, ele estava certo, ela havia escolhido Sasuke ao invés dele. Ela podia entender como ele se sentia sabendo que ela estava dormindo e segurando outro homem toda noite. Ele provavelmente estaria angustiado por causa disso.

_Sasuke está melhorando, ainda há tempo. _

Ela decidiu deixar as coisas se acalmarem por enquanto até Sasuke melhorar, então ela tentaria de novo. Ela percebeu que ele havia voltado justamente pra onde a garçonete estava e se apressou pra voltar ao salão.

Ela apareceu e viu que a garçonete continuava a servir as bebidas e que ele não estava em lugar algum. Ele havia ido embora e ela de repente sentiu vontade de chorar, a racionalidade de momentos atrás se esvaindo. Ela voltou pra mesa e notou que Sasuke a observava. Ela imaginou como seu rosto estaria.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou. Ela apenas confirmou e sorriu pra ele, embora isso machucasse.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 6.


	7. Me deixe

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Me deixe

- - -

Estava escuro no quarto, tão escuro que não se podia ver nada. Um brilho fraco vinha de um poste, ou talvez da luz da lua que cruzava a parede, passando pela pequena fresta ao lado da cortina. Sakura não tinha certeza o que era, mas realmente não ligava muito.

Sasuke se mexeu levemente e a soltou enquanto se revirava num sono impaciente. Ela se encolheu vagarosamente e se levantou, movendo-se até a janela de onde a luz vinha. Seu longo cabelo rosa estava trançado e ela puxou levemente a liga que o prendia e deixou-o cair pelos ombros. Ela passou os dedos por eles, seus olhos mirando nada em particular, observando o brilho pela janela de Sasuke.

A luz da rua.

Ela podia ouvir os seus pequenos murmúrios enquanto ele se mexia, sonhando com o que ela imaginava serem dolorosos e assombrosos pesadelos. O chão escuro de madeira estava frio e quase macio embaixo dos pés dela e ela deslizou as costas pela dura parede para sentar debaixo da janela. Sua visão podia apenas registrar a silhueta se movendo embaixo de um lençol branco.

Sasuke.

Ela se sentia tão mal por ele, e com seu sofrimento ela também sofria. Ela desistiu de uma chance com Kakashi e agora ela teria que se esforçar, e sorrir superando a perda. A dificuldade pra dormir começou a aparecer, fazendo o seu humor variar e um misto de emoções surgirem. E apesar de tudo isso tinha que manter uma fachada de felicidade na frente de Sasuke. Embora essa noite ela não quisesse. Ela só queria pensar sobre o que ela havia desistido.

Sentindo o sono chegar ela se deitou no chão frio passando os dedos pelas fendas da madeira encostando o rosto nela. Ela relembrou a noite e imaginou como poderia ter sido diferente. Ela estaria no apartamento de Kakashi, envolta nos braços dele, sentindo o toque dele pelo seu corpo.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas não chorou.

* * *

"O que você tá fazendo aí embaixo?" Sasuke estava de pé olhando a kunoichi adormecida agraciando o seu chão. A expressão dele era fria.

"Sei lá." Ela respondeu da mesma forma. Sem se importar se ele gostou da resposta ou não.

"Naruto quer se encontrar para o café da manhã, você vem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Volto em algumas horas se você quiser sair um pouco. Você disse que me ajudaria a limpar alguns quartos hoje. Se você estiver com vontade." Ele a lembrou.

"Eu te espero." Foi tudo o que ela respondeu antes de se jogar na cama. Ela se enrolou no lençol branco e cobriu a cabeça com ele.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

"Só estou cansada, Sasuke. Vai, estou bem." Ela respondeu debaixo do lençol, soando abafado.

Ele saiu e não voltou por algumas horas. Sakura continuou na mesma posição na cama, sem se mover. O calor aconchegante da cama a envolveu e o silêncio a fez cair em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

"Ainda na cama?" A voz de Sasuke a despertou.ela se levantou e viu que o quarto estava escuro de novo. Já era noite?

"Eu saí essa manhã e quando voltei você ainda estava dormindo. Deixei um bilhete pra você nos encontrar na vila. Naruto estava lá também. Eu não acredito que você ainda não tinha acordado."

"Acho que estou ficando gripada."

Sakura finalmente deixou seus pés tocarem o chão e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ela entrou no chuveiro tentando acordar, deixando a temperatura da água fria.

Ela vestiu uma camiseta preta e os shorts cargo que furtou de Kakashi, e quando saiu viu que Sasuke estava sentado na cama.

"Sakura, você está se sentindo bem?"

"Estou... se você não se importa, vou dar uma volta."

"Não me importo. Naruto está vindo pra cá com a Hinata e até a Ino, ela está vindo também então não demore." Ele disse explicitamente.

"Ino, não tenho visto ela por algum tempo... não vou demorar." E depois disso ela partiu. Se movendo devagar, sentindo a poeira nos seus dedos a cada passo pelas ruas de Konoha. Eram quase 9 horas e ela se sentiu um pouco perdida, relembrando os eventos da noite anterior. Ela cometeu um erro, deveria ter ido com Kakashi, mas mesmo agora ela sabia que se tivesse que escolher de novo, faria a mesma coisa.

Cada noite que Sasuke se mexia na cama e acordava gritando e se mexendo, ela o abraçava. Ela sabia que deveria ficar lá por ele, ele não podia passar por isso sozinho. Se alguém o visse desse jeito também iriam quere ajudá-lo, era o dever dela como amiga.

A cada noite ele parecia menos agitado, dormindo longamente, encontrando mais motivação para sair da cama nas manhãs. O rosto dele ainda carregava um olhar abatido de alguém derrotado e enfraquecido por algo interno. Sua batalha emocional, embora mais fácil, duraria bastante tempo.

Ela seguiu no caminho até o memorial dos quatro Hokages e se sentou na cabeça do quarto, lembrando de quando se sentou ali naquela manhã, pelo que pareceu horas, presa às costas de Kakashi. Uma sensação de conforto e segurança a envolveram ali; ela não queria sair nunca de lá. Agora ela imaginava se iria se sentir assim de novo.

Ela se levantou sem nenhum propósito, limpando a sujeira de si e voltou para a casa de Sasuke encontrando Ino, Hinata e os garotos.

"Sakura!" Ino gritou, se levantando da frente da lareira e indo abraçar a amiga. "Sasuke só estava me entretendo enquanto eu esperava por você. " Ela piscou.

Ela sabia que Ino estava provocando, elas sempre tiveram aquela rivalidade por causa dele, mas com o tempo elas perceberam que enquanto amadureciam a restituição da amizade delas era possível. Entretanto, Ino adorava provocar, mas Sakura não estava com humor pra aceitar a provocação.

"Estou feliz porque tenho certeza de que não sou eu quem você veio ver, Ino." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e percebeu que Ino corou. Ela de repente se sentiu mal por implicar com ela desse jeito. Ela secretamente esperava que Sasuke fosse confortado por Ino, que ela pudesse tomar o comando enquanto Sakura iria tomar seu próprio rumo.

O pequeno grupo passou o tempo conversando e bebendo e Sakura se sentiu melhor, ficando um pouco intoxicada e com a mente ocupada. Ela estava feliz de ter Ino com ela e riu alto de algumas das histórias sobre seus anos de criança. Ino era um grande conforto e Sakura ficou triste quando ela disse que iria embora.

Hinata também disse que precisava ir enquanto lançava a Naruto alguns olhares e Sakura imaginou que não era a sua casa que ela queria. Como o tempo tinha mudado pra todos eles. Ela olhou para Sasuke e viu que ele a observava.

"É bom ouvir você rindo, deve ser bom não ter preocupações." Ele disse calmamente, sem expressão real no seu rosto, as palavras dele quase inaudíveis.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas pra ele e os dois caminharam juntos pela escada até o quarto dele. Ela retirou os shorts, passando as mãos por eles antes de dobrá-los e cuidadosamente colocá-los numa cadeira e indo para a cama. Ela não se importava de estar somente de camiseta e calcinha, ela não se importava de ir dormir com outro homem. Ela só queria dormir.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o corpo se moldar ao colchão e seus olhos se fecharam logo. Ela estava adormecendo. Começou a sonhar; sonhar com Kakashi, suas mãos fortes agarrando sua cintura e puxando-a pra perto na cama. A respiração dele no pescoço dela, beijando e dando leves mordidas. Ela sentiu sua respiração acelerar quando a mão dele deslizou até o meio das suas pernas deixando escapar um pequeno gemido de prazer.

"Sakura..." Uma voz chamou suavemente no ouvido dela.

Ela começou a recobrar os sentidos, o lugar que estava e a voz no seu ouvido. Não era a de Kakashi. Os dedos de Sasuke passando pelo seu corpo; sua outra mão dentro da camiseta dela. Era uma coisa tão boa que ela pensou em fechar os olhos e fingir; fingir que aquele era Kakashi a segurando e tocando. Ela considerou de verdade em se render ao desejo, mas isso seria errado, ela não tinha esperado tanto pra simplesmente deixar Sasuke fazer sexo com ela num estado bêbado. Ela soube naquele momento que isso não deveria acontecer com Sasuke. Mesmo tendo desejado isso quando era mais nova, esse importante momento da sua vida não seria com ele.

"Sasuke... pare." Ela disse calmamente na orelha dele.

Ele obedeceu imediatamente, erguendo o rosto pra olhá-la, seus olhos semi-abertos parecendo intoxicados e cansados. Ela percebeu que pela quantidade de álcool que ele bebeu provavelmente não seria capaz de fazer sexo de jeito nenhum. Ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e ela logo ouviu os roncos dele.

Ela teve que rir, ele provavelmente nem se lembraria disso de manhã, e ela esperava que nem ela. Ela imaginou o que Kakashi poderia estar fazendo enquanto voltava a dormir, esperando sonhar de novo.

* * *

_Céu cinzento. Chuva fina. Mais um dia maravilhoso em Konoha_, Sakura pensou enquanto se sentava e observava Sasuke dormindo ao lado dela. Ela imaginou que ele fosse dormir o dia inteiro e depois de tanto descanso ela finalmente obteve mais energia, embora nenhum apetite.

Ela se vestiu de novo, não se importando de mudar a camiseta com que dormiu. Colocou os shorts e parecendo desarrumada, saiu pela rua deixando a chuvinha cair sobre seus ombros e peito. Seu cabelo embaraçou levemente e colou no rosto dela. Ela achou refrescante ter o vento frio batendo na sua pele e sentiu arrepios, a névoa sendo expirada a cada passo.

Ela caminhou sem rumo, a maioria em Konoha ainda não havia acordado. As lojas ainda estavam fechadas e as ruas estavam vazias, ela gostava de tudo assim. Sentia como se tivesse tudo apenas pra si mesma e isso se encaixava perfeitamente no seu humor, inclusive a manhã cinzenta.

Ela voltou para seu apartamento e sentiu-se bem por estar lá. A cama permanecia arrumada durante dias e ela descansou em cima da coberta macia. Ela queria ficar sozinha, descansar no maravilhoso silêncio. O leve cair da chuva nas janelas eram tão serenos que ela se sentiu relaxada de novo.

O céu sem cor fez que o quarto ficasse agradavelmente difuso, nenhuma sombra era preciso pra escondê-la no seu pequeno apartamento. Permaneceu na cama por mais de uma hora até decidir que não podia continuar deitada. Tomando seu caminho até a cozinha ela olhou pra garrafa de vinho que ganhou de Kakashi no seu aniversário.

"Quieta." Ela disse pra garrafa enquanto saía pela porta novamente. Ela sabia que hoje era o dia e que havia se esquecido disso depois de tantas coisas perturbadoras acontecendo, a escura garrafa de vinho a fez lembrar.

Depois do que pareceram horas vagando sem propósito por Konoha, Sakura se encontrou finalmente passando por perto do centro de operações ANBU e decidiu checar os avisos para novas posições. Ela havia planejado participar e fazer os testes, mas sempre mudava de idéia sabendo o tipo de trabalho que teria que fazer e como era pesado para mulheres.

O posto para três novos membros chamaram sua atenção através do plástico quebrado que cobria o quadro de avisos ao lado de fora. Ela tomou coragem e entrou, cuidadosamente procurando a área das inscrições. Ela finalmente encontrou o escritório de recrutamento e deu seu nome a secretária que fez uma careta e não parecia nada impressionada com o guarda-roupa de Sakura.

"Eles lhe informarão amanhã." Ela disse nasalmente enquanto seus olhos miravam os largos shorts dela.

"Obrigada."

Estava feito; ela ia fazer algo que queria agora. Se estivesse ao seu poder, ela passaria os testes e seguiria em frente com suas próprias metas. Ela respirou profundamente sentindo a clima ameno da cortina de chuva ao seu redor.

_E agora?_

Logo Kakashi voltou a aparecer na sua cabeça pressionando ela a decidir sobre ir até a clareira, a favorita dele. Enquanto ela se aproximava ela viu uma pequena bola de chamas iluminando a névoa da chuva. Ele estava lá. Ela meio imaginou, meio esperava que ele estivesse lá. Ela só queria ter um vislumbre dele, algo para sustentá-la durante as noites com Sasuke.

Kakashi não se virou quando sentiu a presença dela ali, mas ela sabia que ele sabia. Ela se sentou no lado oposto da clareira como havia feito tantas vezes pra observá-lo, com os pés esticados e as mãos atrás dela. Ele apenas usava sua blusa e calça preta, sem colete. A máscara e a bandana no lugar como sempre. Ele executou outro ninjutsu, seus dedos dançando entre os outros rapidamente e ela observou a névoa e a chuva rodopiarem ao redor dele, escondendo ele de vista.

Ela se ergueu um pouco vendo que ele não reapareceu por um momento, imaginando se ele teria ido embora. Ela sentiu uma leve dor em seu peito até que ele reapareceu bem perto dela. Ele ainda mantinha as costas pra ela.

"Eu imaginei se veria você hoje." Ele disse calmamente.

O som da voz dele era quase arrebatador e ela sentiu seu peito se inchar ao ouvi-la. O profundo tom de voz ressoou através dela. Ela rangeu os dentes tentando manter a compostura mas sentiu as sobrancelhas se franzindo dando à ela um olhar desesperado. Ela se levantou com os pés juntos, punhos fechados, seus olhos mirando o chão.

Ela sentiu um aperto na garganta sabendo que não seria capaz de falar. Os pés dele se mexeram e seu corpo começou a se mover pra fora do campo de visão dela. Ele não se aproximou. Estavam a alguns metros de distância um do outro.

Ela finalmente ergueu os olhos pra ver o dele. Ele não estava sorrindo. Apenas a observava.

"Eu disse que você tinha que parar de fazer isso, Sakura." O tom dele não era frio, mas não era bem-humorado como sempre.

"Kakashi… me dê o que eu quero." Ela conseguiu falar suavemente enquanto seus olhos verdes mantinham o foco no dele. Ela não tirou os olhos dele e também não pegou nenhuma arma da maneira que o jogo deles normalmente começava.

Sem aviso, a mão dele deslizou até a máscara e os olhos dela se arregalaram. Para seu completo choque, ele vagarosamente começou a abaixá-la do seu rosto.

"Não!" ela disse e em um segundo ela estava parada na frente dele. Ela agarrou a mão dele tentando pará-lo mas era tarde, ela já estava abaixada. Ela sentiu lágrimas aparecendo em seus olhos e ela olhou pra longe, não queria que fosse assim.

As mãos dela agarraram a camisa dele enquanto ela se inclinava levemente deixando as lágrimas caírem. A cabeça dela pressionada no peito dele.

"Por que... por que você fez isso?" sua voz era quase um suspiro.

"Eu sinto muito, mas nosso jogo tem que acabar" Ele disse enquanto olhava pra ela. Ele também sentiu a tristeza dela e desejou que não tivesse sido assim, mas ele partiria pela manhã e não restava mais tempo entre eles. Ele enroscou os braços ao redor dos dela.

"Que droga, Kakashi. Por que!" ela gritou no peito dele.

Ele moveu as mãos até o rosto dela e fez ela erguer a cabeça pra olhá-lo. Seus vibrantes olhos verdes fechados com força, empurrando as lágrimas para fora.

"Olhe pra mim, Sakura." Ele disse delicadamente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Sakura... por favor, olhe pra mim."

Os olhos dela lentamente abriram e se focaram no rosto que ela tinha, por tanto tempo, esperado pra ver. O rosto dele era bonito, como ela esperava que fosse. Ele tinha a pele perfeita e ela ergueu os dedos para tocar a boca escondida que havia antes tocado a dela. Ela correu os dedos pelos seus lábios macios e ele fechou os olhos em reação por um momento sentindo o toque dela.

As mãos dela estavam tremendo e ela podia sentir a raiva e a confusão na sua cabeça, o sofrimento por causa do que ele tinha feito penetrando-a.

Ela o empurrou pra longe dela.

"Você arruinou tudo, Kakashi." Ela disse com raiva. "Não consigo entender. Eu não sabia que você queria tanto que tudo terminasse. Eras isso que você queria pra se ver livre de mim?" Ela parou e o observou por um momento esperando que ele dissesse que ela estava errada.

Eles se olharam, o ar condensado saindo das suas bocas através da chuva e da névoa pelas suas respirações. Os peitos arfantes, os lábios partidos.

"Você me pediu pra te dar o que você queria e eu fiz. Você não tem nada com o que ficar zangada. Não era disso que você estava atrás?" Ele estava sendo direto e gentil, tentando não entristecê-la mais.

"Talvez não fosse isso que eu quisesse mais; talvez fosse outra coisa. Você me daria se eu pedisse?" Ela olhou pra ele suplicante.

"Se eu puder. Me diga e eu vou tentar."

"Tempo. Você me daria tempo?"

Ele suspirou e sentiu a amarga ironia daquele pedido.

"Sakura, essa é a única coisa que não temos. Me desculpe." Ele avançou e a agarrou nos seus braços puxando-a com força pra perto. Ele não queria soltá-la, nunca. Ele sabia o que ela sentia por ele e queria dar isso em retorno, dar a ela o que ela queria.

A raiva começou a brotar de dentro dela, sendo negada um simples pedido. Isso estava no poder dele, ele só não queria atendê-lo. Se debatendo ela se livrou dos braços dele, e percebeu por um momento que ele resistiu, não querendo soltá-la. Ela parou e olhou pra ele.

"Suas ações não estão de acordo com suas palavras, Kakashi... malditos sejam esses jogos de consciência."

Ela olhou pra baixo. "Está mesmo tudo terminado, não é? Eu teria esperado por você pra sempre, mas você não pode me dar nem algumas semanas? Eu pensei que significava mais pra você. Eu sou mesmo uma idiota."

Ela se afastou dele e desapareceu.

"Sakura, espere.." Mas já era tarde; ela havia sumido.

Ela fugiu se sentindo impotente, a dor crescendo e tomando-a. Ela limpou as lágrimas enquanto sentava em baixo de uma cerejeira, as flores rosa se colando nas suas pernas. Ela permaneceu sentada por um longo tempo tentando se afastar de tudo isso. Ela tinha que ser mais forte que isso.

Estava ficando tarde e ela se sentiu solitária. Agora a chuva se tornara sua inimiga enquanto um sentimento de vazio de formava no seu estômago. Ela decidiu que provavelmente era hora de voltar para Sasuke. Ela pensou que, talvez, ele pudesse ajudá-la suportar a dor pela rejeição de Kakashi embora ele nunca tenha sido um conforto pra ela antes.

Normalmente era Kakashi pra quem ela correria, para o que ela precisasse, ele era sua ajuda. Agora ele era a causa.

O quanto ela havia estado lá por Sasuke, agora ele estaria lá por ela. Ela não ousaria dizer pra ele o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que ele a seguraria bem próximo, pensando que seria algo para ele, quando na verdade era ela quem estava precisando.

Ela se aproximou da enorme casa e entrou silenciosamente pela porta dos fundos imaginando se ele ainda estaria acordado, mas percebeu que ele estava quando ouviu sua voz e mais uma outra na cozinha. Ela caminhou devagar até a porta tentando não ser ouvida. As vozes baixas e a conversa rápida fizeram ela se cansar do que estava acontecendo.

"Quando vocês vão embora, então?" Sasuke perguntou.

"De manhã, por volta das seis. Tudo vai acontecer de manhã cedo."

Era Neji, o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Ela não pensava que Sasuke e Neji fossem próximos, era inesperado vê-los conversando quase como se estivessem planejando algo.

"Quanto tempo até vocês terminarem, alguma estimativa?"

"Provavelmente teremos que ficar longe por alguns meses até mesmo um ano, depois de tudo acontecer amanhã, vamos ter que nos manter distantes. Os ninjas rastreadores virão atrás de nós a os outros países vão nos procurar também."

"Estou aliviado que você tenha me contado. Teria imaginado o que aconteceu se apenas escutasse sobre isso por aí. É melhor você tomar cuidado com os ninjas da Névoa, eles vão querer exterminar você e o Kakashi dos seus bingo books."

Kakashi?

"Não se preocupe; com nós dois juntos conseguiremos realizar uma ótima fuga. Não fique chocado quando ouvir e fique na sua."

Que diabos está acontecendo? Sakura pensou. Kakashi estava indo embora, era por isso que ele estava afastando-a, ela tinha certeza disso. Deveria ser algum tipo de missão.

Tempo.

_"Sakura, essa é a única coisa que não temos."_

E sobre os ninjas rastreadores? O que eles iriam fazer? O que ele estava planejando com Neji?

Ela nem imaginava que eles se conheciam. Ela continuou a escutar até que ouviu Neji se levantar pra ir embora.

Ela voltou rapidamente em silêncio, fingindo que estava acabando de chegar.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, você voltou agora? Onde você estava? Já é quase hora do jantar." ela ouviu a porta da frente se fechar enquanto a cabeça de Sasuke se voltava pra ela.

"Eu não moro aqui, você sabe. Eu fui pra casa, fui até o..." Ela quase falou, mas decidiu não revelar seu interesse na ANBU, ela sentiu vontade de manter isso em segredo.

"... mercado comprar comida, minha geladeira está vazia." Ela sorriu sem entusiasmo. A conversa que havia acabado de escutar ainda na sua cabeça. Eles estão fazendo algo... perigoso? Ilegal?

"Vamos sair pra jantar essa noite." Sasuke disse. "Vamos encontrar Naruto, Ino e Hinata, o que você diz?"

"Certo." Ela ficou satisfeita ao ouvir que Ino também iria. Ela percebeu o quanto sentia a falta dela na última noite que eles passaram algumas brincando e rindo. Foi uma ótima mudança das noites de tormento com Sasuke. Ela refletiu sobre o que estaria acontecendo e o que Sasuke e Kakashi tinham a ver com isso.

Depois de se lavar, Sakura encontrou com todos no pequeno restaurante perto da sua casa. Ela tinha colocado um feminino vestido rosa com botões na frente. As delicadas alças finas levemente tocando seus ombros. Eles riram e brincaram, mas Sakura não conseguia se concentrar nas histórias. Ela continuava a pensar no que Kakashi iria fazer. Bingo books e ninjas rastreadores consumiam seus pensamentos e depois do que pareceram horas ela não podia mais ficar ali.

"Hum... não estou me sentindo bem hoje à noite... acho que estou ficando doente." Ela olhou pra Ino. " Me desculpem, mas acho que vou pra casa."

"Você quer que eu te leve até lá?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Hum.. não, obrigada.. Ino, você poderia ir comigo?" Ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ino percebeu o sinal e concordou rapidamente colocando a mão na testa de Sakura e também fingindo. Elas não eram boas amigas em vão.

Elas saíram e caminharam até o apartamento de Sakura. "O que está havendo?" Ino perguntou de um jeito sombrio enquanto abria o guarda-chuva.

"Eu tenho que ir ver o Kakashi, agora. Ele está indo embora." Ela disse dolorosamente.

"O que há com ele, Sakura? Eu percebi que alguma coisa estava acontecendo naquela noite que você foi atrás dele no pub, mas e com o Sasuke?"

"Acho que eu o amo, Ino e não está acontecendo nada com o Sasuke. Tenho estado na casa dele toda noite apenas ajudando ele a dormir. Ele está passando por uma depressão; eu tive que ajudá-lo e acabei afastando o Kakashi. E agora eu soube que ele estava partindo por um longo período e eu preciso vê-lo antes que ele vá." Ela beirava o desespero. "Ino, você pode me ajudar?"

"Você o ama?"

"Eu sei que preciso dele."

"O que eu posso fazer?"

"Apenas se certifique de que o Sasuke não venha atrás de mim. Não importa o que você faça."

"Então eu poderia dormir com ele e você não ia ligar?" Ela perguntou com audácia.

"Honestamente Ino, eu não me importo. Pára de me provocar, eu tenho que ir." Ela sorriu.

"Não esquenta. Eu vou manter ele ocupado." Ino sorriu com atrevimento mais uma vez. Sakura sorriu de volta e partiu na direção do apartamento de Kakashi rezando pra que ele estivesse lá... sozinho.

Quando finalmente chegou ela começou a andar mais devagar e timidamente do que a maneira apressada de antes. Sua mente criando o ataque verbal que iria jogar contra ele. Ela subiu alguns degraus e chegou à porta dele, a mão erguida.

Mais um momento tenso se passou.

O impulso de bater na porta de repente se esvaiu e ela não conseguiu fazer isso. Continuou parada, fixando os detalhes da porta de madeira por alguns momentos, respirando com força. Sua mão começou a tremer e ela largou-a do seu lado.

A chuva continuava a cair sobre ela e Sakura deixou seus pensamentos se fixarem no rosto dele, tão bonito e de aparência tão jovem. A raiva substituiu a excitação mais uma vez, como ele havia estragado o jogo deles e levado embora a pequena diversão que eles ainda tinham. Agora ele partiria sem uma despedida adequada.

Ela deixou a cabeça cair pra frente e agora ela só tinha a visão dos seus sapatos molhados. O vestido rosa claro que ela havia colocado para o jantar mais cedo começava a se agarrar nas pernas dela com o aumento da chuva. O som a envolvia e agora a mantinha presa no mesmo lugar.

Ela fechou os olhos e percebeu a luz invadindo suas pálpebras. Ela podia sentir o suave movimento do vento quando a porta na frente dela se abriu. Ela abriu os olhos pra ver a forma familiar de pé na frente dela. Kakashi estava parado na porta, parecendo alguém que ela não conhecia.

Um homem de cabelo prateado com um olho vermelho e outro preto a observava de maneira curiosa. Um atraente rosto exposto e um peito nu bloqueavam a luz do espaço atrás dele. Nenhuma palavra saiu da boca dele, mas ele havia sentido a presença dela ali, permitindo que ela batesse, mas submetendo-a a um conflito interno que não deixariam que ela o fizesse.

Por que ele tinha aberto a porta, porque ele queria um final? Ou era algo que o consumia, uma tentação a que ele se renderia?

Ele se afastou para o lado sem falar nada e Sakura entrou em silêncio passando por ele. Ela não se virou quando ouviu a porta se fechar atrás dela e ela começou a tremer por antecipação.

Ele se voltou para a mesa cozinha onde havia uma grande bolsa, cheia pela metade com seus pertences e algumas pilhas de coisas ao lado. Ele estava se preparando para a viagem e continuava a empacotar enquanto ela permanecia em pé, pingando pelo chão.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou com calma. "Pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim."

Ela se virou e não pôde tirar os olhos dele; ele parecia diferente. Sem máscara, sem bandana, sem camisa. Seu forte abdômen cheio de músculos, seu braço revelando a tatuagem da antiga ANBU.

"Eu sei que você está indo embora. Só não tenho certeza para o quê. Você vai me dizer?"

"Não."

Ele parou de empacotar e suspirou, "… Eu não posso, por mais que eu queira… não posso."

Ela sabia que ele não podia ser forçado a dizer pelo tom que usou e ele não era um de divulgar informações.

"Kakashi, antes de você ir, eu... tenho uma coisa pra te dar."

Ele olhou pra ela parada naquele vestido rosa. Se ele estava carregando alguma coisa certamente era invisível, mas seus olhos sugeriam algo a mais. Ele começou a compreender porque ela estava lá e seu estômago começou a dar voltas com o pensamento de mandá-la ir embora.

"Sakura você não devia ter vindo." Ele continuou a empacotar.

"Por que não?"

"Porque você não pode dar isso pra mim." Ele ainda olhava pra baixo, mas pausou seus movimentos. Ele estava se preparando mentalmente pra dispensá-la, mas era muito mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

"Isso é meu e eu posso dar pra quem eu quiser." Ela tirou o cabelo molhado do seu rosto.

"Sakura, espere... espere por alguém que não vai te deixar, por nada."

"Então você quer que eu vá embora. Você não me quer. Estou aqui me oferecendo pra você, desejando que você me toque, te sentir dentro de mim, e você me dispensa?"

Ela era boa nisso, ele estava tendo mais trabalho pra se concentrar depois do que ela havia falado e ele se sentia levemente extasiado. Quantas vezes ele quis arrancar as roupas dela, entrelaçar os dedos nos seus cabelos enquanto fazia ela gritar o nome dele de prazer. Ele abaixou a cabeça tentando afastar a imagem da sua cabeça.

"Você quer que eu volte pro Sasuke? Você quer que eu dê isso pra ele, estou certa de que ele aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes. Ele tentou a noite passada e eu o rejeitei, mas se você realmente acha que eu devia dar isso pra outra pessoa, tenho certeza que ele estaria mais do que disposto."

Ela sentia ainda mais raiva por ele resistir a ela. Ele nem a olhava. E ela não notou que os braços dele estavam ficando bastante tensos.

"Talvez Genma aceite a minha oferta? O quanto Naruto é ligado a Hinata... hum?"

"Sakura, pare."

"Isso não parece te incomodar, pensar em mim com outro homem. Por que você não me ajuda a escolher um, já que eu não posso escolher sozinha?"

"Sakura, você não acha que eu quero isso também? Deus, você está tornando isso tão difícil! Se fizermos amor o que vai acontecer amanhã quando eu for embora? O que vai acontecer durante os meses que eu estiver longe? Você vai estar sozinha e vai me odiar por ter te deixado. Isso não pode acontecer. Você significa muito pra mim." A voz dele estava aguda e firme, mas ela não ia ceder.

"Se eu significo tanto assim pra você então se despeça de mim apropriadamente. Não me deixe cometer um erro com outro homem quando eu quero tanto que seja com você. Eu sei que isso é certo. Imaginei a minha vida toda que estava me guardando pro Sasuke mas agora eu sei que era pra você Kakashi. Por favor, não me rejeite."

A voz dela foi ficando suave enquanto ela se movia em direção a cama no canto do apartamento de solteiro, chutando fora os sapatos molhados no processo.

"Quanto tempo temos jogado o nosso jogo, deixando ele progredir? Quanto tempo levou pra você perceber o jeito que eu te olhava e como você fazia eu me sentir? Não deixe esse momento passar."

Ele observou o vestido dela pendendo nas suas pernas enquanto seus dedos seguravam levemente a barra dele, deixando as coxas dela um tanto visíveis.

"Se entregue pra mim; você não precisa se sentir culpado ou obrigado. Não peço por mais nada a não ser essa noite. Será apenas pra nós dois, mesmo que seja só essa vez." Seus dedos trêmulos se moveram até os botões do vestido e ela desfez o primeiro.

"S... Sakura." Ele sussurrou enquanto observava ela remover o segundo botão, suas próprias mãos estremecendo levemente.

Os olhos dela pareciam chamas verdes, brilhando com intensidade. Ele deixou seu olhar viajar pelas suas curvas delicadas em baixo do vestido rosa e parou nos seus dedos que removiam o terceiro botão revelando a delicada forma entre os seios dela. Ela estava acabando com a força de vontade dele; ele podia sentir isso se despedaçando e se amontoando aos pés dela.

O conflito interior aumentava e o desejo começou a triunfar sobre a razão.

Por que ele deixaria isso passar entre eles? Ele a queria tanto. Ele dispensou tantas mulheres só pra não sentir que estava traindo-a mesmo que tudo fosse um jogo, uma amizade próxima, nada mais. Ele sentiu o injustificável desejo de tocar a sua pele e ouvir ela sussurrar o nome dele enquanto seus corpos se entrelaçavam. Quanto eles tinham esperado pra chegar a esse ponto? Ela estava na casa dele, perto da sua cama, pedindo que ele a tivesse, ele não podia deixar tal tarefa pra algum outro homem. Ele não podia deixar um garoto inexperiente tocá-la e acariciá-la, não quando ele podia dar a ela muito mais. Ela estava certa; ele não podia imaginá-la com outro homem. Ele odiava pensar nela com outro homem.

_Deus, ela é tão bonita e inocente..._ Seu corpo começou a responder à sua pequena revelação de pele... _isso certamente vai custar a minha alma._

Os dedos dela encontraram o quarto botão enquanto ela assistia o conflito dele.

"Sakura, espere..." ele disse.

"Por que Kakashi? Me dê uma razão." Seus dedos trêmulos seguravam o botão, prontos pra continuar.

Ele desligou a luz da cozinha enquanto caminhava na direção dela, a pele dela ainda visível na meia luz que vinha da sala de estar. Os dedos dele tocaram o seu rosto e então deslizaram pelo pescoço até o inspirador quarto botão, retirando os dedos dela de cima dele. Seus olhos fixos nele.

"... me deixe."

* * *

As coisas finalmente chegaram ao clímax!

Se o final ficou ambíguo, o Kakashi na verdade pediu pra ela deixá-lo retirar o botão, não pra ela deixá-lo e ir embora dali. Desculpem, mas essa foi a melhor tradução que encontrei pra essa frase. 'Deixe que eu...' teria ficado estranho para o nome do capítulo.


	8. Partida

* * *

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

Atualização rápida. Menos de duas semanas. :)

* * *

Capítulo 8

Partida

- - -

Sakura dormia profundamente na cama de Kakashi. Ele já estava acordado há algum tempo; já eram quatro da madrugada da manhã de domingo. Ele havia tomado banho e se vestido e rapidamente terminou de empacotar suas coisas. Ele foi até a cama e observou a mulher adormecida; sua serena e doce respiração.

Ele não ficou surpreso por ela não ter acordado durante seu banho e troca de roupa barulhenta, ele havia levado ela à exaustão, trazendo ele ao seu extremo também, mas por mais que ele quisesse dormir ainda tinha uma missão. Mesmo com os protestos sonolentos dela quando o corpo dele se moveu e deixou a cama, ele ainda tinha que ir. Era tão bom ficar deitado ao lado dela, envolvido no seu calor e maciez, ele a abraçou com força temendo o inevitável, que eles deveriam se separar. Ele a amava, ele sabia disso, com todo seu ser, e ficar longe dela acabaria com ele.

Ele teria feito isso tudo se soubesse da dificuldade que seria deixá-la? Sua mente achava que não, mas o resto dele achava que valeu a pena. Eles haviam adormecido nos braços um do outros o resto da noite, algo que parecia tão certo, o calor dela era viciante e quando ele se separou daquele corpo preso ao dele, se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

Era hora de ir. O relógio já marcava 4:06 e ele sabia que estava atrasado, mas a vida é assim quando você tem que lidar com Hatake Kakashi. Shikamaru tinha começado a lhe dar horários mais cedo, assim ele poderia chegar aos encontros a tempo.

Ele se moveu devagar sobre o corpo dela se apoiando em suas mãos e joelhos e deixou seu peso cair sobre ela levemente. Ela se mexeu um pouco e seus olhos se abriram preguiçosamente para olhá-lo, seu pequeno sorriso aumentando enquanto ela passava os dedos ao redor dele para segurá-lo, do jeito que ele gostava. Ele passou os dedos pelo ombro dela movendo uma mecha de cabelo para longe do seu rosto. O carinho contido no toque dele sendo percebido por ela.

"Sakura, estou indo e queria dizer adeus... desculpe te acordar."

O sorriso deixou o rosto dela, ela sabia que esse momento chegaria; só era mais difícil do que ela havia imaginado. Ele a beijou profundamente, suas respirações passando pelos seus rostos. Ele sentiu as mãos dela o agarrarem ainda mais apertado, tornando-se mais difícil pra ele se separar dela. Afeição e paixão prolongadas no beijo.

"Isso é mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria... eu não quero que você vá." Ela parecia tão angustiada, e ele retornou com um olhar de tristeza, baixando sua cabeça levemente.

"Me desculpe," ela disse, "Eu te pedi pra me dar uma noite, e você deu, não há culpa. Eu sabia que seria assim." Ela lutava contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair enquanto erguia a mão e corria os dedos pelos lábios dele.

Ela conseguia ver a dor no rosto dele também; ela nunca havia visto ele assim antes. Ele olhou nos seus olhos, algo o incomodava, ela podia perceber.

"Sakura... você… você vai ouvir coisas… sobre o que estou fazendo… eu... ah droga..." ele olhou pro lado.

"Eu sei que você não pode me dizer nada, você não precisa." Ela tentava parecer forte, tentou fingir que isso não importava. Ele voltou a olhá-la com os olhos semi-abertos.

"Ficarei longe por muito tempo, não sei quanto. Eu também quis a noite passada, mas me preocupo que amanhã você se arrependa e vá odiar a mim e a você mesma pelo que fizemos." Ele deitou a cabeça no peito dela e se deitou ao seu lado, bem junto dela. Ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

"Oh, não." Ela disse amavelmente, "Nunca se preocupe com isso. Essa noite foi só nossa. Merecemos tê-la antes de você partir. Você tem sido uma pessoa tão importante na minha vida; é natural que tenha sido com você. Eu quis que fosse com você." Os dedos dela ainda corriam pelo cabelo dele enquanto seus olhos se fechavam levemente com a sensação de conforto das palavras dela.

"Sakura... eu não deixei ninguém se aproximar de mim desse jeito há muito tempo. Nosso jogo, todo o tempo que passamos juntos... bem... você me conhece... melhor do que qualquer um agora." Ele tentava com dificuldade se expressar, dar a ela algo para se lembrar quando ele fosse e para quando ela ouvisse sobre a traição dele.

A preocupação dele por causa da terrível pessoa que ele seria declarado mais tarde aquele dia o feria. Ele tinha fé nela, ela era inteligente, ele esperava que ela soubesse que isso era uma missão, mas ele não podia ter certeza. Kakashi, sendo quem era nunca divulgaria uma informação dessa natureza; seria como ir contra tudo que ele havia se tornado, até mesmo pra ela. Como ela poderia acreditar nele se ninguém pudesse confirmar que era uma missão? Esse tipo de cenário nunca havia sido planejado antes então não haveria precedentes para orientá-la.

Ele esperava que as coisas que havia dito a ela fossem suficientes.

"Adeus, Sakura."

Ela não segurou as lágrimas dessa vez, ela simplesmente as deixou caírem sem vergonha.

"Adeus, Kakashi". Ela sussurrou enquanto ele se levantava levemente do peito dela e a beijava uma última vez. Ela queria dizer que o amava, mas seria injusto devido às circunstâncias. Ela segurou as palavras antes que elas pudessem sair.

Ele se ergueu da cama para olhá-la e virou pra pegar a grande bolsa escura, jogando-a no seu ombro. Ele se moveu rapidamente até a porta e se virou, dando um pequeno aceno pra ela com a mão que segurava a alça da bolsa. Ele fechou a porta rapidamente antes que fosse algo impossível de se fazer e ficou parado na batente se recompondo por um momento.

Ele quis pedir a ela que esperasse por ele, que quando ele terminasse a missão, voltaria e eles continuariam onde haviam parado, mas isso não seria certo. Ele não podia explicar o que estava acontecendo, durante suas carreiras ninjas aprendiam que até mesmo a menor informação passada poderia ser um perigo a qualquer um. Quando ela ouvisse que ele era um ninja fugitivo, um traidor da Folha, pedir a ela que o esperasse seria cruel. Agora ele sentia que tudo o que eles haviam feito foi cruel também e o arrependimento doía.

Ele caminhou até o centro de operações ANBU para sua missão como ninja fugitivo.

* * *

"Ah, Kakashi, finalmente." Disse Shikamaru. "Temos tudo arranjado. Infelizmente, quando vocês partirem, não será permitido que voltem até que tudo seja desfeito. Temos um plano para seu retorno, mas é claro, não precisaremos dele por um longo tempo. O que vocês estão fazendo por Konoha está acima de qualquer padrão, espero que saibam disso."

Kakashi e Neji confirmaram em silêncio. Ambos pareciam se sentir mal por causa da missão, como qualquer um na mesma situação.

"Quem vamos assassinar essa noite?" perguntou Kakashi.

"Quem você gostaria?" Riu Shikamaru.

"Estou tendo uma idéia." Disse Neji com severidade.

"Desculpe... Neji já sabe que planejamos com o chefe do clã Hyuuga para deixar a área por uns tempos. A noticia que será espalhada é que houve um atentado contra ele por parte de vocês dois e ele e outros três membros do clã Hyuuga foram feridos. Não se preocupem; vocês não terão matado ninguém. Vamos dizer que eles estão num centro médico de fora sendo tratados, assim eles deixarão a área por um mês ou dois. Seu motivo será a uma tomada de poder do clã e o motivo do Kakashi será dinheiro."

"É melhor vocês se mexerem, passem pela cidade rapidamente, deixem pelo menos uma ou duas pessoas verem vocês e então rumem para a fronteira sudoeste do País das Nuvens. Tenham cuidado para não cruzar com ninjas da Nuvem ou da Névoa que parecem se espalhar nessa área. Há uma pequena vila dois ou três quilômetros do composto de Kanrei e seu grupo. E há uma pequena hospedaria lá que arrumamos pra vocês. Freqüentem o bar, mas não deixem isso óbvio, são eles que devem se aproximar de vocês."

"Nós sabemos." Disse Neji de maneira sombria.

"Encontros serão realizados a cada três semanas Cada um será marcado no último realizado. Tentarei ir até lá se puder. Será uma equipe de quatro ANBU somente com as pessoas envolvidas. Vocês podem passar informações a eles e pedir qualquer coisa que precisarem."

"Shikamaru, nós sabemos. Já passamos por tudo isso." Neji estava impaciente.

"Tudo bem, boa sorte, senhores." Acrescentou Shikamaru.

"Pronto?" Neji perguntou pra Kakashi.

Kakashi confirmou e eles partiram num monte de fumaça.

* * *

Sakura finalmente acordou e olhou pro relógio. 10:39. Ele havia partido há horas. Ela sentiu-se deprimida, depois de uma noite de paixão ela teria que esperar talvez um ano por isso de novo. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso pensando no que eles tinham feito. Foi além do que ela podia imaginar que um ato físico poderia ser. Ela nunca quis um outro homem e ela jurou que esperaria para sempre, o desejo ainda podendo ser sentido enquanto ela se lembrava de tudo.

Depois de se levantar da confortável cama de Kakashi, ela foi tomar um rápido banho antes de ir embora. Ela cheirou o sabonete, sândalo, aquele aroma distinto que Kakashi sempre tinha. Ela o usou, assim poderia sentir o cheiro dele na sua pele.

Ela finalmente saiu e encontrou seu vestido, colocando-o percebeu que faltava o sexto botão. Numa busca rápida ela não obteve sucesso, assim ela apenas o segurou com os dedos antes de sair. Levando a planta que estava no peitoril da janela ela se encaminhou até a porta. Ela se virou uma última vez olhando para a bandana dele arrumada sobre a mesa, imaginando para onde ele teria ido e se ela o veria de novo. Ela trancou a porta enquanto saía esperando que ele tivesse uma chave, já que ela nunca o viu trancando-a, e a fechou.

Enquanto ela caminhava o pequeno bloco até sua casa sua mente recordava a noite deles. Ela estava feliz além da medida que ele também a quisesse, eles dividiram algo tão pessoal e íntimo, mas natural entre eles. Ele era sua companhia mais próxima, alguém com quem ela sempre podia contar e estar ao lado, ela sabia que estava apaixonada por ele.

Quando ele partiu não houve declarações pra ela, sem palavras melosas de amor e comprometimento. Foi uma despedida simples. Foi o jeito certo, ele não pedir pra esperá-lo e ela não dizer que iria. Ela entendeu que já que ele partiria por um longo tempo, não haveria entendimento entre eles. Obrigação não era o objetivo dele a respeito dela, mas ela teria cedido felizmente.

Era algo apenas deles, algo que eles dividiram entre si. Nunca haveria uma outra última noite. Seria um belo segredo que ela guardaria num lugar dentro do seu coração e visitaria de tempo em tempo.

Ela se aproximou do seu apartamento devagar, sua mente perdida em lembranças não notando uma figura parada na frente da sua porta parecendo perdida.

"Hum.. olá." Ela disse timidamente.

"Haruno Sakura?" uma jovem chunnin perguntou.

"Sim."

"Ordens do Centro de operações ANBU."

"ANBU?"

Ela entregou os papéis e sakura entrou no seu apartamento deixando a planta na janela da cozinha, sem mesmo fechar a porta.

_Haruno Sakura,_

_Seu pedido foi aceito para uma posição no esquadrão ANBU de Konoha. Os testes terão início às 9:00 na segunda-feira._

_Testes serão feitos nas seguintes áreas_

_Taijutsu_

_Genjutsu_

_Ninjutsu_

_Senjutsu_

_Velocidade_

_Precisão_

_Inteligência_

_Por favor, se apresente no centro de operações ANBU no escritório de recrutamento ao chegar._

"Ei, haverá uma reunião obrigatória entre os Jounins às quatro no centro de operações, me mandaram dizer isso também." A jovem menina gritou enquanto se virava pra ir embora.

"Obrigada." Sakura gritou de volta em direção a porta aberta.

_Eu fui aceita._

Ela sentiu algo novo agora, um pequeno sentimento de realização enquanto dava um passo à frente em busca de crescimento pessoal. Ela sorriu ao pensar nisso, mas sentiu a dor amarga por não poder dividir isso com Kakashi. Ele acreditava nela mais do que ela mesma. Ela olhou pra cima e viu a garrafa de vinho repousando numa prateleira da cozinha e se perdeu novamente em suas memórias. Ela estava satisfeita porque agora teria algo que a mantivesse ocupada... além de Sasuke.

Ela mudou de roupa e se deitou na cama, deixando os lençóis frios se enrolarem nas suas pernas. O sono a consumiu rapidamente, já que ela não havia dormido muito na noite anterior.

Eram três horas quando ela acordou novamente. Um dia ensolarado pendia atrás da sua janela e pequenos raios de luz atravessavam seu quarto. Ela se espreguiçou enquanto sua mente instantaneamente se voltava pra Kakashi e onde ele poderia estar.

Quantos dias mais seriam como esse, quanto tempo até a apreensão e a dor pararem de atormentá-la? Isso por certo continuaria, até o dia que ele retornasse como Sasuke, deixando-a sem fala por causa do choque.

Ela tomou outro banho demorado, lavando toda sua tristeza e parecendo com nova determinação. Ela retornaria, e quando ele o fizesse, ela poderia dizer com orgulho que era da ANBU.

_Reunião às quatro_, ela pensou, _que chatice_.

Ela chegou ao centro de operações Jounin e encontrou todos os jounins da vila que não estavam em missão. Eles preenchiam a área comum do prédio e a grande sala estava quente pela quantidade de pessoas. Era uma visão incomum, algo realmente grande deveria ter acontecido e sua curiosidade estava aguçada. Ela olhou ao redor e viu Sasuke do outro lado da sala, encostado na parede, a mesma expressão dura no seu rosto. Ele assentiu com a cabeça quando ela acenou pra ele, Naruto acenando animadamente ao lado dele. Ela se encostou com uma preguiçosa postura encurvada na parede perto da porta no fundo do salão enquanto Tsunade se moveu até a frente pra falar com a multidão.

Vozes sussurradas sobre o que teria acontecido podiam ser ouvidas. Rumores sobre guerras, ataques e ninjas procurados enchiam a sala até Tsunade erguer a mão para dar um fim à barulheira.

"Eu peço desculpas por convocar essa reunião por causa de uma pequena notícia. Houve algumas mudanças e é da política do nosso conselho informá-los o mais breve possível. Houve um incidente mais cedo envolvendo dois elites de Konoha. Hatake Kakashi e Hyuuga Neji. Os detalhes ainda não serão completamente divulgados, mas essas duas pessoas serão consideradas ninjas procurados e desertores da Vila da Folha. Se alguém cruzar o caminho deles, eles devem ser capturados... _vivos_." Ela enfatizou esse ponto.

A multidão começou um murmúrio excitado e descrença encheu o salão.

Sakura ergueu o corpo em choque; ela sentiu as mãos começarem a tremer e os olhos arderem. Sua boca tremia e sem a habilidade de se controlar uma pequena palavra saía de seus lábios em sussurros.

"Não... não..."

Tsunade ergueu as mãos para silenciar a todos.

"O ataque foi feito contra o líder da família Hyuuga e os motivos não são completamente claros. Detalhes serão revelados amanhã. Os ninjas rastreadores já foram enviados. Se alguém souber de qualquer detalhe deve vir à frente imediatamente."

"N... n... não"

Ela olhou ao redor esperando encontrar alguém que acabasse com esse terrível pesadelo em que ela estava presa.

A visão de Sakura saiu um pouco de foco, pequenas faixas de luz dançavam na frente dos seus olhos ameaçando fazê-la perder o equilíbrio. Os seus dedos agarraram a parte de frente da sua camiseta tentando forçar mais ar pra dentro do seu corpo.

Os joelhos dela finalmente cederam, mas alguém apareceu na sua frente e a segurou. Mãos fortes seguraram seus braços e a puxaram contra si.

"Agüente, Sakura, só mais um pouco." A voz calma disse para ela.

Ela só conseguiu registrar o colete verde enquanto ela era levada para fora em direção ao ar fresco. Ela podia vagamente ouvir Tsunade ainda falando do lado de dentro, a sala misteriosamente silenciosa. Ela foi abaixada em uma área gramada próxima ao prédio.

Sua respiração era dolorosa enquanto ela tentava entender toda a realidade. Ela ainda se sentia tonta, mas começou a se acalmar aos poucos enquanto a pessoa que a ajudou parava ao lado dela.

Genma finalmente se abaixou e sentou na grama, seu olhar focado somente na mulher ao seu lado. Ele soube logo que a viu lá que não seria nada bonito. Ele entendia o quanto Sakura era próxima de Kakashi, e já que o companheiro estava privado de contar a ela o que estava acontecendo Genma sabia o quanto isso a atingiria. Logo que Tsunade começou a falar ele se moveu entre a multidão na direção dela.

"Isso não é verdade, Genma. Deve ter havido algum engano. Todos sabem que Kakashi nunca faria isso." Ela estava descrente e ela sentia por ela.

"Sakura... não deixe isso te perturbar. Mantenha a esperança."

"Esperança? Pra que, Genma? Eu não entendo. Eles estão errados, isso é um engano. Ele não faria isso. Como eles podem cometer tamanho erro." Ela começou a rir sem emoção enquanto pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Que estúpido engano."

Ela olhou pra baixo.

"É só um mal-entendido." ela disse calmamente.

Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro quando ela começou a chorar sem se conter. Os ombros dela sacudiam com seus soluços e de repente ela parou, a cabeça dela se ergueu para olhá-lo.

"Ele não vai poder voltar... ele não vai poder voltar!"

Ela caiu pra frente na grama ainda chorando, sentindo a mão de Genma esfregando as costas dela de maneira reconfortante. Ele se sentiu levemente desconfortável com a situação, mas sentiu que ele devia isso à Kakashi por causa de tudo que ele teve que passar.

Sakura se inclinou levemente pra trás e percebeu mais dois pares de pés perto dela. Ela olhou pra cima e viu Sasuke parado ali. Seu rosto estava sem nenhuma emoção enquanto ele olhava pra ela em sofrimento.

Ele se agachou e a segurou gentilmente pelos braços, levantando-a até o seu nível. Sem falar nada ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e depois de acenar com a cabeça para Genma ele começou a andar em direção ao apartamento dela.

Ele a deixou continuar a chorar até eles chegarem à sua porta e pegando a chave dela ele a abriu. Ela desmoronou sobre sua cama logo que eles entraram no quarto. Sasuke sentou-se perto, de costas pra ela.

"Sakura, chorar não vai mudar nada. Você não deveria demonstrar tal fraqueza na frente de ninguém." Ele disse friamente.

Ela olhou pra ele em concretização.

"O que você sabe Sasuke? Neji estava na sua casa ontem, falando sobre isso. O que você sabe?" ela parou de chorar e olhou pra ele, se dando conta que ele fazia parte dessa ridícula brincadeira.

Sasuke apenas olhou pra ela, surpreso que ela tenha entreouvido a conversa. Por que essa seria uma história sobre um atentado na família então parecia lógico que, com seu histórico familiar, ele soubesse tudo de antemão e ele fosse envolvido desde o início. Que erro idiota deixar alguém entreouvir.

"Não posso responder, então não me pergunte." As palavras dele foram decisivas e ela sabia que ele não podia dizer nada.

_Deve ser alguma missão, mas eu nunca sou de alguém ser declarado ninja fugitivo. Ninjas rastreadores foram enviados? Eu conheço Kakashi; ele não faria isso. Tem que ser uma missão, mas declará-los traidores da vila pra todo mundo?_

Dúvidas surgiram entre seu coração e Kakashi. Se isso fosse uma missão, nunca havia sido feita antes e ela não podia imaginar porque eles seriam declarados criminosos. Ela sentiu as lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos novamente enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça.

Sasuke assistia seu conflito mental através dos olhos de Sakura. Ela estava tentando encontrar um sentido. Ela era esperta. Ele sabia que ela não ia aceitar facilmente e doía nele de alguma forma não ser capaz de oferecer nada que pudesse ajudá-la a passar por isso. Ela tinha ajudado-o tanto e depois da conversa entre ele e Naruto, ele percebeu que Sakura tinha se apegado a Kakashi depois que ele partiu, como um apoio.

Ele se inclinou e puxou-a pra perto dele quando ela se cansou de chorar e conforme as horas passavam, anoiteceu e ela dormiu descansando nos braços dele.

* * *

Kakashi e Neji se moveram rapidamente durante a manhã e perto do anoitecer chegaram à fronteira do País da Nuvem. Eles deviam chegar ao seu destino na manhã seguinte, com o anúncio feito, eles se tornariam alvos.

Kakashi havia trocado seu usual uniforme jounin para escuras roupas civis. Sua máscara estava no lugar, mas ele agora apresentava um tapa-olho por cima do sharingan. Shikamaru achou que ele parecia suspeito, mas Kakashi gostou de si mesmo como um pirata. Neji estava vestido do mesmo jeito dele, mas usava óculos escuros pra esconder seus olhos únicos. A marca na sua testa coberta com as bandagens que ele usava antes de receber seu hitaeate.

Eles descansaram na borda da floresta. Os dois homens não falaram durante a viagem e agora sentado com suas costas em uma árvore, Kakashi começou a pensar pelo que Sakura devia estar passando. Ele se sentia afetado pelo que aconteceria quando ela soubesse. Ele esperava que ela pudesse ser forte e que mantivesse a fé e a confiança nele.

"Se você começar a se preocupar agora, será uma missão difícil pra você" Disse Neji subitamente.

"Desculpe?" Kakashi disse calmamente enquanto voltava de seu devaneio.

"A pessoa em quem você está pensando. Você está preocupado com alguém, uma mulher." Disse Neji sendo direto.

Kakashi ergueu a sobrancelha ao jovem elite sentado com ele.

"Seus olhos se moviam de cima para a esquerda, indicando uma recordação. Está passando seu dedo levemente pela sua boca, o que indica uma forte conexão emocional. Seu pé está se movendo, o que significa nervosismo. Eu deduzi que é uma mulher que está preocupando você."

Kakashi sorriu. Ele teria que ser mais cuidadoso com a maneira que agia. "Ela é uma amiga."

Neji confirmou com a cabeça. Ele entendia a natureza de Kakashi com facilidade. Ele não era um homem que discutia coisas pessoais e Neji podia compreender porque era similar.

"O quão difícil você acha que será acabar com Kanrei e seu grupo?" Perguntou Neji.

"Não tenho certeza. Ele não é tão confiável quanto aquele arquivo dizia. Ele gosta de testar as pessoas. Podemos encontrar outros criminosos com quem teremos que lidar. Isso poderá complicar tudo. Se conseguimos entrar, ele provavelmente nos dará difíceis tarefas pra provarmos nossa lealdade." Kakashi subitamente percebeu quanto perigo haveria nessa missão e ao invés de questionar quando eles voltariam, questionou se eles voltariam.

"É melhor que continuemos." Neji começou a se levantar.

Kakashi se ergueu e deu uma última olhada na floresta antes de partir para o País da Nuvem. Eles se moviam rapidamente e quando a noite começou a cair eles chegaram à pequena hospedaria na vila. Eram apenas dois ou três quilômetros a oeste do complexo que abrigava o homem que se denominava Zetsumeikage

Ambos imaginavam quanto tempo levaria para chamar a atenção do grupo. Kakashi achava que seriam ao menos três ou quatro dias antes das notícias sobre eles aparecerem.

* * *

Sakura olhou no relógio se dando conta que hoje era um novo dia. Ela teria que ser forte. O forte sentimento de perda e desordem ainda dentro dela deixavam um enorme vazio.

Já eram oito horas e ela se virou pra olhar pra Sasuke, completamente vestido e dormindo confortavelmente ao lado dela. Ele tinha acordado-a durante a noite uma ou duas vezes com seus movimentos, mas ela sempre conseguia recuperar o sono.

Ela se levantou e se dirigiu até o chuveiro. Hoje ela começaria seus testes pra ANBU A excitação que ela devia estar sentindo havia ido embora, trocada por algo que ela não podia identificar; ela só podia sentir que isso a deixava quase enjoada. Podia ser medo, ansiedade, perda, dor. Talvez todos juntos.

Logo ela estava vestida com sua roupa usual. Ela se sentou na cozinha tomando um café preto e escutando a respiração pesada de Sasuke por quase meia hora. O café quente deslizava pela sua garganta e ela deu uma olhada em Sasuke antes de se dirigir ao centro de operações da ANBU.

Enquanto se aproximava ela sentiu-se ainda mais nervosa, afinal algo que ela estava planejando estava se tornando realidade. Genma a cumprimentou no escritório do recrutamento e ele a abraçou de uma forma tensa antes de explicar como seria o seu dia.

"Sakura, hoje seus primeiros testes serão Taijutsu e Genjutsu. Há um oficial que irá examinar seus movimentos e jutsus que você terá que executar. Se você perder mesmo um, você não será aceita, então dê seu melhor."

Ela confirmou, não sentiu vontade de retribuir com um sorriso, mas percebeu que para a ANBU sorrisos provavelmente não eram necessários. Ela olhou nos olhos de Genma, cheios de empatia por ela.

"Genma, obrigada por ontem."

"De nada, criança. Boa sorte." Ele pôs a mão no ombro dela e a levou até a sala do exame.

"Genma, você me faz um favor? Não quero que ninguém mais saiba que estou me inscrevendo na ANBU. Eu sei que parece estranho, mas imaginei que você poderia manter isso em segredo por mim?" os olhos verdes dela quase implorando.

"Pode ser, Sakura. Não vou perguntar por quê." Ele sorriu e ela sentiu que podia confiar nele.

"Promete?" ela sorriu sem emoção enquanto ele confirmava com a cabeça.

Ela entrou na sala e manteve a cabeça erguida enquanto o instrutor mostrava a lista e ela começou. Ela não falharia aqui.

Ela passou grande parte do dia sendo testada e no final não havia falhado em nada. Genjutsu era uma das suas técnicas mais fortes e seu Taijutsu havia melhorado desde o último ano. Isso se devia principalmente ao constante jogo que ela tinha com Kakashi, relembrando movimentos que ele usava que ela depois usava contra ele.

"Velocidade e precisão perfeitas, Sakura." O examinador disse a ela. "Bom trabalho hoje, continue assim e você conseguirá seu lugar no esquadrão. Não atraímos o interesse de muitas mulheres na ANBU. Existe alguma unidade ou esquadrão que você esteja interessada?"

Ela pensou nisso durante um minuto. Ela olhou pra ele como se essa decisão fosse óbvia pra ela desde o princípio.

"Ninja rastreadora."

* * *

O que acontecerá agora? °o° Sakura passará no teste da ANBU? Ela será enviada atrás de Kakashi? Ele e Neji conseguirão realizar sua missão? Não perca as emoções do próximo capítulo! (Heuhuehue D)


	9. Mikomi

Depois de mais um ano sem atualizações retomei meus trabalhos com fandoms.

Peço desculpas as pessoas que ficaram aguardando esse tempo. (sumimasen!)

Pra quem não lembra o que estava acontecendo vai um pequeno flashback:

**Kakashi foi chamado pra uma missão ultra-secreta na qual ele e Neji tiveram que receber o falso título de ninjas procurados. Sakura fica sozinha logo após eles passarem a noite juntos achando que Kakashi traiu a vila. Ela continua tentando entrar para a ANBU, possivelmente pro esquadrão de ninjas rastreadores. **

**E continuamos....**

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 9

Mikomi

- - -

_Sexta, último dia de testes_, Sakura pensou enquanto levantava da cama. A semana de treinamento foi longa e ela estava cansada ao ponto da exaustão cada noite em que deixava o C.O. da ANBU. Seus músculos doíam e sua nova rotina noturna eram banhos quentes e sono ininterrupto. Sem Sasuke. Ele não havia aparecido desde o domingo e ela não tinha ido vê-lo.

Ela partiu outra vez para a sua rotina matinal de banho quente pra despertar. Ela passou o sabonete pelo corpo sentido a maciez contra sua pele. Esfregou delicadamente cada lugar e sentiu o cheiro do sândalo antes de colocá-lo na pequena prateleira. Ela deixou o aroma invadir as suas memórias enquanto seus olhos se fechavam imaginando o homem que isso tudo lembrava.

_Eu sinto sua falta. Sinto falta do nosso jogo, da sua voz. Sinto falta dos seus braços aconchegantes e do seu cheiro. Sinto falta do jeito que você me toca e do jeito que você me olha. Quero tanto você de volta que isso chega a doer._

Ela tentou parar de pensar nele antes que isso a fizesse chorar, mas continuava a pensar. Ela acreditava que era só uma missão e que ele voltaria, mas cada dia ficava mais difícil. Cada vez que ela ouvia um ninja respeitável falar sobre a sua traição, ficava ainda mais complicado.

O que havia sido espalhado era que ele estaria atrás de dinheiro, pura e simplesmente. Sakura sabia que era uma mentira. Kakashi não ligava para decadência e coisas materiais, ele amava as coisas simples, e estava confortável assim. Ela o conhecia melhor que qualquer um.

Ela saiu do banheiro e esfregou o ombro no qual, se ela progredisse, iria receber a tatuagem de ANBU. Ela prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e foi se vestir. Pegou uma camiseta vermelha de mangas curtas com o símbolo da sua família. O círculo branco parecendo brilhar sobre o vermelho. Seus dedos o acariciaram enquanto ela se lembrava da última vez que tinha usado. Foi no dia em que Sasuke partiu em sua longa missão. O interesse em usar essa peça de novo nunca mais havia surgido. Ela sentia como se algo estivesse errado e a camisa vermelha fazia lembrar-se disso.

Agora, hoje, enquanto ela conseguia o que antes pensava ser inalcançável ela quis lembrar onde havia começado. Ela queria ser Haruno hoje, não Jounin, não do time 7, não a estudante de Kakashi. Esse era o seu feito.

O tecido macio deslizou pelo seu corpo e ela correu as mãos sentindo a sua firmeza depois de fechar o zíper ao longo da roupa. Ela prendeu o capuz e deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de partir.

_Último dia. _

Ela entrou no centro de operações ANBU e se dirigiu à sala de exames. O examinador habitual a cumprimentou com alegria, mas ao invés de estar sozinho havia outros dois Jounins presentes. Dois jovens homens que, Sakura imaginou, haviam se inscrito para as posições.

"Bem vindos! Último dia, vocês três devem estar excitados. Essa é a minha parte favorita." O examinador esfregou as mãos juntas. "Nesse momento posso dizer que vocês passaram e são oficialmente ANBU."

Os Jounins sorriram ao ouvir isso.

_Esse dia vai ser melhor do que eu pensei_, Sakura falou interiormente. Tinha sido uma dura semana de testes, mas ela não perdeu um jutsu e se sentiu confidente por ser selecionada.

"Agora vocês ainda tem mais alguns testes. Os de hoje serão a avaliação da inteligência. Estratégia, habilidade mental e tendências psicológicas."

"Ahn?" um dos homens soltou.

"Esses testes nos permitirão determinar suas forças e fraquezas mentais e emocionais. E nos ajudarão a colocá-los na ANBU. Há o trabalho comum de ANBU e os times táticos, esquadrão de ninjas rastreadores, esquadrão de assassinato e outras especialidades."

O entendimento se refletiu nos jovens rostos deles e o homem apontou para três mesas com uma grande quantidade de papéis.

Sakura pensou por um instante em seu interesse no esquadrão de ninjas rastreadores. Ela se sentou e começou a preencher o primeiro teste intitulado "Perfil Psicológico".

Havia perguntas estranhas no papel.

_Você já matou uma pessoa?_

_Você já provou o sangue de alguém?_

_Você aprovou o gosto?_

_Você já sentiu prazer em matar alguém?_

Sakura estava certa de que nunca sentiu prazer algum em matar e nunca provou o sangue de alguém. Ela sabia que, psicologicamente, o tipo de respostas que desse ajudariam a definir seu lugar no esquadrão, mas ela não ia mentir. Ela apenas iria manter a esperança de ser boa o suficiente pra se tornar uma ninja rastreadora.

Horas depois de canetas rabiscando papéis, pés batendo no chão e cabelos sendo puxados, ela finalmente terminou. O teste de inteligência foi difícil, mas ela tinha certeza de que havia ido bem. O teste psicológico foi estranho, mas o de estratégia foi simples, ela se encheu de confiança e ansiedade pra saber pra onde seria designada.

"Parabéns, ANBU." O examinador sorriu. "Vocês terão um companheiro durante um mês de treinamento e então serão colocados em seus esquadrões permanentemente. Vocês saberão no fim de seus treinamentos em que posição irão ficar."

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso, o único sorriso que ela conseguiu dar nos últimos tempos. Estava tudo concluído. Ela havia passado os testes e estava pronta para começar sua nova carreira como ANBU.

Eles se levantaram e começaram a sair.

"Sakura," o examinador a chamou, "Você primeiro, vocês dois esperem no escritório de recrutamento," ele disse aos outros dois homens.

"Está pronta pra isso?" Ele perguntou a ela.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto ele a levava a uma pequena sala ao lado da que estavam. Outro homem estava lá e havia uma grande luminária. Havia um tipo de equipamento ao lado dele e ele usava óculos de aros grandes. Só demorou um momento pra ela perceber que ele iria tatuá-la, ali mesmo.

Ela se sentou na cadeira macia e repousou seu braço ao lado, isso a lembrou um pouco da cadeira dos dentistas.

"Olá querida," O artista começou. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos. "Já faz algum tempo que eu tatuei uma jovem moça, vou tentar não fazer uma tão grande."

Sakura sorriu de volta. Ela ouviu o ruído do instrumento e o observou mergulhar a agulha em tinta preta. Ela sentiu a picada quando ele começou a pressionar vagarosamente sobre a pele e move-la pelo seu braço. Ela sentiu um pouco de dor, mas era uma dor boa. A cada arranhão da agulha, a cada pontada no seu braço, ela se sentia mais determinada. A tinta preta saturava na sua pele, um lembrete permanente da escolha que ela havia feito e da sua vida agora mudada.

O homem ficou em silêncio enquanto trabalhava e Sakura permaneceu em silêncio também. Ela não se mexeu ou se encolheu enquanto a dor continuava a queimar sua pele. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou o ruído da agulha clarear sua mente. Ela se concentrou apenas nisso.

"Terminado!" ele disse com orgulho, "Está perfeita. E ficou bem em você."

Sakura moveu o braço e o olhou, levantando o material da camisa para ter uma melhor visão. Ela aprovou a forma espiral que gracejava sua pele clara. A tatuagem se destacava bastante.

"Ok, me deixe mostrar como escondê-la." Ele prosseguiu.

"Esconder?" ela perguntou confusa.

"Bem, às vezes você precisará escondê-la quando estiver em algumas missões. É bastante fácil e de longa duração a não ser que você durma ou desmaie. Veja!" ele disse enquanto suas mãos formavam três selos. Dragão – cachorro- dragão. Ele direcionou o chakra a sua mão e pressionou levemente a tatuagem de um pássaro no seu antebraço. Ela desapareceu e a pele dele ficou perfeitamente sem marcas.

"Agora tente."

Ela formou os selos, trazendo uma pequena quantidade de chakra pra pontas dos dedos e tocou-a levemente. Ela desapareceu quase por completo. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela ainda não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela estava na ANBU e isso ajudaria a encobrir as coisas por um tempo.

"Só continuar praticando, você precisará fazer um retoque de vez em quando só pra mantê-la camuflada, mas quando você aprender a sustentar a quantidade de chakra necessária, você poderá mantê-la escondida por um longo período." Ele deu um grande sorriso pra ela.

"Obrigada... hum, eu posso pedir um favor?" ela disse timidamente quando uma idéia começou a surgir na sua cabeça.

Ele sorriu com ousadia, "Claro."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Estou ficando cada vez mais entediado de fazer nada nesse hotel. O que você acha de ir até aquela área próxima cheia de névoa e treinar? Neji perguntou em seu tom baixo e grave.

"É, parece bom." Kakashi respondeu. O tédio havia consumido os dois. Agora as cinco vilas já deveriam ter ouvido sobre eles, incluindo a sua própria, mas eles se sentiam seguros na hospedaria. Ela era suja e decrépita. As paredes e o chão eram de madeira, sem quadros, carpetes ou tapetes. Era um lugar depressivo.

Eles partiram no domingo de manhã e agora já era tarde de sexta. Eles passaram o tempo no pub ao lado, encontraram alguns viajantes e tipos com caras de criminosos, mas ninguém que importasse. O dono do bar nunca perguntou nada e Kakashi tinha a distinta impressão que tantos delinqüentes e bandidos freqüentassem a pequena vila. Parecia ser o tipo de lugar onde você se perderia e ninguém iria atrás de você.

Ele não viu nenhuma mulher respeitável e nenhuma criança. Havia algumas prostitutas e velhas senhoras, ele presumiu que faziam a limpeza do hotel. Uma névoa fina cobria o lugar, mas era uma visão comum no País da Nuvem, isso ajudava no disfarce.

Neji era uma boa companhia, eles não conversavam muito, mas ambos eram homens de poucas palavras. Quando eles conversavam, era bastante esclarecedor e as suas conversas giravam em torno de melhoramento e execução de técnicas. Eles estavam aprendendo um com o outro.

Eles pegaram seus casacos pra se proteger do ar frio da Nuvem e caminharam até a área aberta. Kakashi retirou o protetor do seu olho, do qual ele já não gostava tanto e Neji retirou os óculos.

Eles começaram com um simples Taijutsu, mas quando os olhos de Neji mudaram e ele acertou o primeiro tenketsu na perna de Kakashi eles se afastaram e pararam.

"Eu acertei um tenketsu na sua perna, isso vai diminuir o chakra pro seu sharingan e pra sua mão esquerda." Ele disse. Apesar das suas palavras parecerem gentis, Neji deu um pequeno sorriso afetado por ser capaz de levar vantagem sobre o Copy Ninja.

"Compreendo." Kakashi sorriu de volta. "Bem, eu acho que terei que usar minha direita."

Eles dispararam um contra o outro novamente e tornou-se bastante difícil pra Kakashi dirigir chakra pro seu olho. Eles terminaram o taijutsu e Kakashi teve mais cuidado pra não ser atingido pelos leves toques que colocariam um fim ao seu chakra. Ele começou a se aprimorar aos poucos por sua velocidade se comprara a de Neji.

O ritmo estava bom e isso os ajudou a acabar com o nervosismo que havia crescido durante os últimos dias.

Quando eles diminuíram o ritmo e começaram a discutir os golpes e variação de técnicas, Kakashi de repente parou.

"Alguém se aproxima." Ele disse com calma.

Neji rapidamente formou alguns selos e parou com seus olhos cheios de chakra, aparentemente ainda encarando Kakashi.

"Há dois homens a 5 metros atrás de mim à esquerda. Eles estão nos observando."

Kakashi retirou uma kunai lentamente do pequeno bolso do jeans escuro.

"Neji, você se importaria de arrumar a minha perna?" ele disse com simplicidade.

Neji se moveu pra trás dele e tocou com o tenketsu para abri-lo de novo e então se virou na direção dos homens. Kakashi sentiu a rapidez do chakra passando pelo seu lado esquerdo e de volta ao seu olho.

"Vocês aí. Saiam ou terei que matá-los" Neji disse da sua forma calma e sem transparecer qualquer emoção.

Dois homens caminharam para frente entre a névoa até que ficaram visíveis.

"A gente só tava vendo vocês lutarem. Ninjas, hein?" o primeiro homem disse. Ele era magro e musculoso. Não era muito alto e usava um casaco azul que chegava nos joelhos. Por baixo ele usava uma camiseta branca suja. O cabelo dele era oleoso e loiro avermelhado, ele era o que descreveriam como feio por causa do nariz de gancho e das unhas roídas e quebradas.

"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar nos matar" Disse o outro homem numa voz ranhosa, dando um passo à frente. Ele era quase uma massa gigante, com a forma do Monte Fuji com braços largos e uma barriga grande. Ele vestia uma camiseta sem mangas e nenhum casaco. Kakashi pensou se ele não estava sentindo frio, mas talvez a sua "insolência" o mantivesse aquecido. Ele era careca e usava óculos escuros que cobriam seus olhos pequenos e brilhantes.

Neji deu um passo à frente e cruzou os braços.

"Bem, então se você preferir eu ficaria feliz em cumprir essa tarefa." Ele falou com tanta convicção que Kakashi quase riu da audácia do jovem ninja.

"Espera, espera Jaianto." O homem magro ergueu as mãos em direção ao outro maior. "A gente não queremos problemas! A gente só tava vendo o que vocês tavam fazendo. Só tamo interessado em ninjas, e só."

Kakashi quase fez uma careta pela falta de eloqüência gramatical, mas se manteve em foco, decidindo a melhor forma de matá-los se precisassem.

O homem maior pareceu relaxar os músculos enquanto os 4 se entreolhavam. Os olhos de Neji voltaram ao normal quando ele terminou de escanear os dois homens. Kakashi notou uma falta de chakra pulsando no menor e nenhum chakra no maior. Ele pôs o tapa-olho de volta, não enxergando nenhum perigo imediato vindo dos dois.

"Que é que tem no olho, cara?" o homem menor perguntou, apontando pro sharingan.

Kakashi não respondeu.

"Ei, dá pra ver que vocês dois num gostam de falar e num querem companhia, então a gente vai se embora." Ele disse enquanto cutucava o outro ao lado dele. O homem maior concordou com a cabeça e eles se viraram pra ir embora.

Neji virou pra olhar pra Kakashi.

"Até que enfim" ele disse enquanto eles caminhavam de volta à hospedaria.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura voltou do centro de operações da ANBU sentindo uma pequena medida de felicidade correndo por ela enquanto ela colocava um fardo de roupas em cima da sua cama. Ela tirou a camiseta vermelha e pôs de volta no cabide dentro do armário. O resto das roupas também foi retirado e ela vestiu a camada de roupas e armaduras do uniforme da ANBU.

Ela não deveria vestir até o treino começar na segunda-feira., mas ela apenas queria ver como seria usá-lo.

Ela vestiu as calças pretas com as amarras nas pernas. Colocou as sandálias e então o top preto. Ela tinha escolhido propositalmente um com gola alta que ela pudesse colocar sobre o nariz e a boca. O espesso colete foi colocado depois junto com as longas luvas. O material das luvas era surpreendentemente macio e elástico e deslizaram pelos braços dela sem esforço. Ela pôs os protetores de braço por último e foi até o espelho de corpo inteiro.

Todos da ANBU que ela tinha visto por Konoha não eram muito caracterizados devido ao fato dos seus rostos estarem cobertos. Havia vários tipos de cabelo, mas ela era a única com cabelo rosa, isso faria ela parecer óbvia. Ela prendeu o cabelo apertado pra cima e puxou a parte de trás da longa gola cobrindo-o e colocando-o pra dentro. Serie um adicional a mais na sua roupa que quase mais ninguém usava. Era um capuz escuro que cobria seu cabelo e testa. A máscara o cobriria e ninguém saberia quem era ela.

Ela sorriu pra imagem que ela refletia. Ela era forte e parecia durona no novo uniforme. Os protetores de braço eram um pouco pesados então ela os removeu e jogou de volta na cama ao lado da última parte da sua roupa. O pequeno pacote embrulhado em cima da coberta do qual ela agora não conseguia desprender os olhos.

"_É uma tradição em Konoha, que o ANBU escolha um estilo e pinte sua própria máscara. Isso dá á eles uma unidade e não haverão dois iguais."_ O examinador disse à ela enquanto a levava à sala de equipamentos.

Ela pegou a katana branca que estava ao lado do pacote, seu mais novo brinquedo, e o pôs dentro do armário. Se virando para a cama ela pegou o pacote, desembrulhando a máscara branca e sem nenhuma pintura. Ela a carregou com cuidado até a mesa da cozinha junto com as tintas que acompanhavam e sentou-se decidindo como ela deveria parecer.

A máscara tinha o formato de gato. Tinha pequenas orelhas e um pequeno nariz triangular. Ela gostava da idéia do gato, forte e sagaz, sempre caindo de pé. Ela deslizou a mão tracejando as bordas e os olhos.

_Eu tenho progredido..._

Ela acentuou a boca feminina em vermelho e também o nariz. Ela colocou três pequenas linhas nas bochechas para simbolizar os bigodes.

_Eu vou ter sucesso..._

Ela colocou mais algumas linhas pra dar um ar mais ameaçador e esticou os braços pra ver o resultado. Estava bastante agradável e bem feito, mas faltava ainda alguma coisa. Ela pegou a tinta azul marinho e pingou uma pequena lágrima abaxio de um dos olhos. Era uma lágrima pra simbolizar algo importante que havia sido perdido e que deveria ser representado em seu novo rosto.

_Eu... verei você de novo._

Ela sentiu a tatuagem doer e sentiu a mesma coisa na parte inferior das costas. A segunda tatuagem pulsava, o artista tinha sido muito gentil em fazer isso por ela. Era uma trabalho pequeno e simples mas ele usou seu tempo e a fez com perfeição. Ele sorriu quando ela pediu para ele desenhar um pequeno kanji de "mikomi" na sua costa... esperança.

Ele cumpriu a tarefa de boa vontade.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Kanrei, senhor, eu... hum... a gente viu uma coisa hoje, você podia se interessar." O pequeno e repulsivo homem falou.

"O que é, Nezumi? E seja rápido." A voz calma respondeu enquanto o seu dono tocou levemente a pele da mulher de cabelos escuros ao seu lado. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira larga em uma câmara decadente. A sala tinha uma longa mesa de madeira escura e muitas cadeiras, mas nenhuma como a dele. Seu cabelo escuro era comprido, mas não era preto, e sim uma cor quase carvão e seus olhos eram cinza e perfurantes. Ele era jovem e alto mas não era grande. Tinha uma forma mais astuta, o que escondia seu poder. Sua mão deslizava devagar sobre a roupa da jovem mulher sentada no chão ao seu lado e ela olhava pra cima como ele.

"A gente... viu dois ninja hoje, perto da hospedaria na vila." Ele tentou explicar.

"Quem eram eles?" ele perguntou enquanto mencionava pra mulher se levantar na sua frente. As suas mãos começaram a percorrer o coropo dela e ela se inclinou pra beijar o seu pescoço.

"Eu... eu num sei, eu e o Jaianto encontramos eles quando eles tavam lutando." Ele disse timidamente.

"Se é só isso que vocês tem a me dizer podem sair." A voz de Kanrei era baixa e as palavras eram cortantes.

"Ah... s-sim, senhor, só que o cara alto tinha um olho vermelho com uma cicatriz. Eu pensei que o senhor... hum... talvez conhecesse ele?" Ele guinchou.

"Um olho vermelho? O cabelo dele era prateado?" Kanrei perguntou enquanto se levantava em frente à mulher e abria o robe dourado que ela usava, retirando-o dos seus ombros e revelando a sua pele aos dois homens sujos atrás dela.

"S-sim, senhor"

"Hum..." ele olhou pra ela enquanto lambia seus lábios. "Muito, muito bom." Ele fez menção para o homem menor sair enquanto erguia a mulher em cima da mesa.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura guardou tudo e pensou sobre no que fazer pro jantar. Será ramen, fácil e simples. Ela não estava com vontade de cortar nem fritar nada. Ela pegou a embalagem do armário quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Ela abriu e encontrou Sasuke ali. Ela se sentiu aliviada por seu robe esconder a nova tatuagem que poderia revelar seu segredo.

"Sakura, não tenho visto você ultimamente." Ele disse. Ele vestia o uniforme jounin usual sem o colete, seu rosto parecia cansado, mas não de um modo doentio. Ele parecia melhor.

"Desculpe, tenho estado ocupada. Por que você não entra? Estou fazendo ramen em copo, você quer?" ela perguntou enquanto ele entrava e tirava os sapatos.

"Ok, Naruto." Ele deu um leve sorriso audacioso. Ele não perguntou o que ela andava fazendo, e nem pretendia, desse jeito ele também não precisaria dizer o que ele estava fazendo.

Ela virou para olhá-lo. Ele parecia mais feliz, acolhedor. O que teria acontecido nos dias em que ela não o viu?

"Por que você está me olhando assim?" ele perguntou.

"Você parece... bem."

"Eu me sinto bem, tenho dormido mais, mas ainda é complicado sem você por lá." O sorriso dele se apagou um pouco e ela se sentiu culpada por ter sido negligente a respeito dele.

"Sasuke," ela disse, "Obrigada pelo domingo. Eu imagino que você saiba que... ele e eu éramos chegados." Ela não conseguiu dizer o nome dele. "Você estava lá quando eu precisei de um amigo."

"Eu devo a você Sakura. Você realmente me ajudou. Acho que nós precisamos um do outro." Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ela terminou de fazer o ramen e eles comeram juntos. Eles se sentaram e tomaram uma bebida e Sasuke ficou pra passar a noite ali. Eles deitaram-se juntos e quietos, deixando o sono chegar, os dois haviam se tornado o porto seguro um do outro.

Sakura voltou para a casa de Sasuke no sábado à noite, mas voltou pra sua casa no domingo à noite, já que seus treinos começariam na segunda. Sasuke era uma boa companhia e Naruto também vinha passar um tempo com eles, fazendo com que as coisas fossem menos íntimas entre os dois, que era o que Sakura preferia. Ela não queria se deixar levar por antigos hábitos, não enquanto ela tinha esperanças.

As conversas sobre Kakashi e Neji tinham diminuído mais, mas Sakura ainda ouvia as pessoas cochichando de vez em quando. Ela sentia como se uma faca tivesse sido enfiada no seu peito.

Ela finalmente começou seus treinos e passou uma semana entre processos e técnicas. Sua professora não era ninguém menos que Tenten, e Sakura pôde perceber a mesma dor apática nela, agora que Neji havia partido. Sakura sentiu-se semelhante a ela e elas se deram bem.

Tenten tinha se tornado ANBU mais cedo que Sakura, quase três anos antes e já era uma ninja profissional, habilidosa e brilhante. Era bom ter como parceira uma mulher e Tenten parecia gostar também.

Depois de cada dia de trabalho duro, Sakura iria voltar pra casa de Sasuke pela noite e voltaria pra sua casa pela manhã pra pegar seu uniforme pra mais treinos. Isso ocorreu durante duas semanas enquanto se aproximava a data em que Sakura iria saber em time seria colocada. Ela ainda mantinha a esperança, mas ficava mais difícil a cada dia que não chegavam noticias e nenhum consolo a sua dor... exceto Sasuke.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Ali está a clareira." A voz calma de Genma chamou por Shikamaru. Quatro ANBU desceram no ponto sob o céu estrelado. Era perto da fronteira da Nuvem, mas era uma região bem escondida.

"Oi, nós estivemos aqui esperando, Shikamaru. Isso não é um jogo, você sabe." Neji disse com calma.

"É claro que eu sei!" Shikamaru se sentiu afrontado, mas rapidamente se acalmou. "Bom ver vocês ainda inteiros." Ele sorriu.

"Temos algumas novidades, sentem-se e vamos resolver isso logo." Kakashi se sentou sobre uma pedra perto da pequena fogueira que o outro ANBU tinha produzido. Shikamaru se juntou a ele e eles começaram a discutir tudo o que havia acontecido durante as três últimas semanas.

"Bem, nós passamos a primeira semana só encarando o teto. Dois dos comparsas que vivem no complexo se aproximaram de nós na sexta. Eles começaram a aparecer mais na hospedaria pra falar conosco, mas nós nos mantemos distantes. Tenho certeza que eles só estavam nos checando. Antecipamos que eles nos convidariam para o complexo brevemente."

"Isso é ótimo. Foi mais rápido do que pensamos." Shikamaru estava orgulhoso do seu plano. Kakashi entregou a ele um pergaminho.

"Isso detalha toda a nossa conversa." Kakashi se recostou e olhou para os outros membros do time que tinham vindo encontrá-los.

Genma retirou a máscara e acenou com a cabeça pra indicar a Kakashi que eles precisavam conversar.

Shikamaru discutiu o novo encontro e o que estava acontecendo com as cinco vilas com Neji enquanto Kakashi e Genma se afastavam do grupo.

Kakashi apoiou um braço contra uma arvore e abaixou a cabeça levemente.

"Como ela está?" ele perguntou inesperadamente.

"Foi muito difícil pra ela, Kakashi. Ela quase não sorri mais. Sasuke tem ficado bastante tempo com ela. Eu acho que ele a ajuda, mas ela não parece muito a mesma de antes"

"Sasuke... bom... acho que pode ser melhor ter alguém com ela pra ajudar." Ele esfregou os lábios e lembrou o que Neji disse no primeiro dia. Ele sentiu um grande remorso e preocupação sabendo que Sasuke estava lá, cuidando dela. Ela guardaria o segredo deles e ele imaginou que se durante o tempo ela o deixaria ir se apagando aos poucos do seu coração.

"A vila toda está cochichando sobre vocês dois, isso deve estar afetando-a." Genma adicionou, não querendo deixar uma falsa impressão de que tudo estava bem.

"Obrigado, Genma." Ele esticou as costas e os dois voltaram ao encontro do grupo antes de se despedirem e voltarem pra hospedaria.

"Os ninjas rastreadores estão procurando por nós e parece que a vila da Névoa mal pode esperar pra pôr as mãos em você." Neji disse com um sorriso torto enquanto eles se aproximavam da hospedaria.

"Não estou surpreso." Kakashi respondeu.

"Eles disseram a todos que poderíamos estar escondidos na vila da Areia. Disseram que não há nenhuma ameaça imediata por essa área." Neji abriu a desgastada porta de madeira do quarto em que eles estavam hospedados.

"Eu acho que eles vão nos levar até o complexo essa semana." Neji adicionou.

"Eu concordo. Parece que o interesse deles aumentou e eles devem ter ouvido falar da nossa fuga. Vamos esperar que as coisas continuem acontecendo. Imagino que vai demorar um tempo até que confiem em nós por completo, mas quanto mais cedo melhor." Kakashi respondeu enquanto pensava mais uma vez em Sakura... e Sasuke.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Próximo capítulo: A flor negra.


	10. A flor negra

**Kakashi foi chamado pra uma missão ultra-secreta na qual ele e Neji receberam o falso título de ninjas procurados. Sakura fica sozinha logo após eles passarem a noite juntos achando que Kakashi traiu a vila. **

**E continuamos...**

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

* * *

Capítulo 10:

A Flor Negra

---

"Tenho um amigo que quer conhecer vocês dois" O pequeno e sujo Nezumi disse com calma. Suas mãos descansavam sobre a mesa do pub e suas unhas tamborilavam a madeira.

"Que tipo de amigo?" Neji perguntou com certa suspeita embora ele já soubesse a resposta. Seus olhos cheios de chakra encobertos pelos óculos escuros.

"Bem, nosso amigo gosta de ninjas fortes. Nós sabemos quem são vocês e que tão fugindo de Konoha. Não vamos contar o seu segredo, queremos ajudar vocês." O enorme Jaianto advertiu.

"Neji, acho que devemos ir embora daqui." Kakashi disse com aspereza. "Não estou gostando disso."

Neji concordou com a cabeça e os dois se levantaram.

"Esperem." Disse Nezumi, esfregando as pequenas mãos nervosamente. "Temos um lugar seguro aqui perto, venham só dar uma olhada."

"Que tipo de lugar?" Neji perguntou.

Nezumi fez menção para eles sentarem novamente e se aproximarem assim podiam ouvir os sussurros. Eles obedeceram e se inclinaram pra perto, tentando não demonstrar muito interesse ou paciência.

"É uma nova vila oculta." Ele sussurrou. "Venham e dêem uma espiada, e depois podem ir."

Kakashi olhou pra Neji e então de volta pra Nezumi. "Nos dê um minuto." Ele disse com calma.

Os dois criminosos foram até o outro lado da sala e Kakashi olhou de volta para Neji.

"Finalmente Kakashi, isso levou mais tempo do que eu esperava." Neji ressaltou.

"Eu acho que devemos ir, mas não acho que devemos entrar em nenhum prédio por agora, apenas dar uma olhada por fora." Ele respondeu.

"Sim, eu concordo. Imagino se vamos poder dar uma olhada nesse Kanrei enquanto estivermos lá."

Kakashi acenou para os dois homens e concordou em ir com eles. Havia demorado mais do que eles previram, quase duas semanas, desde o encontro com a ANBU, até serem convidados para o complexo. Kakashi percebeu que já fazia cinco semanas que estava longe de Konoha... e de Sakura.

Um sorriso sujo passou pelo rosto de Nezumi e os quatro homens iniciaram a curta caminhada até a Vila Oculta da Morte.

* * *

"Hoje é o dia, Sakura!" exclamou a ANBU Tenten assim que elas terminaram o último dia de treinamento juntas. Sakura havia agüentado quatro semanas de treino intensivo assim como algumas noites na área de medicina aprendendo técnicas de cura. Ela estava cansada de treinos; ela queria logo ter seu status designado.

Seu corpo e sua mente haviam mudado durante o último mês. Ela foi treinada para matar com mais eficiência agora, mais do que antes, seu corpo foi afiado a serviço da ANBU de Konoha. Ela adorava a nova forma musculosa dos seus braços e tronco; e amava as tatuagens escuras que agraciavam seu corpo.

"Estou excitada, Tenten." Sakura sorriu para ela.

"Eu posso notar, eu não me lembro de ter visto você feliz desde que tudo isso começou." Tenten sorriu de volta.

"Ah, bem, tinha outras coisas acontecendo. Você tem sido uma ótima professora. Estou feliz que tenhamos nos conhecido." Sakura a abraçou e os seus protetores de braços fizeram um som ao se bater. As duas riram. Ela se despediu enquanto retornava ao centro de operações.

Quando Sakura chegou encontrou Genma, esperando por ela.

"Sakura, acho que eu ainda não disse o quanto você fica bem nesse uniforme." Ele sorriu com malícia e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Obrigada, Genma." Ela disse vagamente.

Ele não recebeu a risada ou tapinha que esperava e sentiu pena por ela não ser mais a kunoichi de olhos vibrantes que ele havia beijado na porta de sua casa há alguns meses atrás. Ele podia perceber que ela sentia falta de Kakashi, embora ele presumisse que ela estivesse com Sasuke agora. Eles pareciam estar juntos o tempo todo.

"Venha, eu vou repassar seus comandos e seu status na sala de exame. Vou buscar sua ficha e encontro você lá." Genma dobrou para o escritório principal enquanto ela prosseguiu até a sala de exames.

Sakura caminhava devagar e ergueu o olhar de repente quando viu Sasuke na outra saída do prédio. Ela pôs sua máscara rapidamente enquanto ele se aproximava e tentou não parecer muito óbvia. Ela fingiu estar ajeitando a alça da sua espada enquanto ele e Shikamaru passavam. Sasuke olhou de relance para ela, mas devido ao fato do seu cabelo estar escondido e usar a máscara ele não a reconheceu. Ela sorriu quando ele passou; seu segredo ainda estava salvo.

Ela manteve o disfarce pelas últimas quatro semanas. Usava camisetas com mangas ou suéteres para esconder a nova tatuagem ou usava o jutsu pra escondê-la e dizia pra Sasuke que estava ajudando na academia. Ele nunca questionou e ela achou que ele provavelmente não se importasse. Ele ainda agia com frieza de vez em quando, mas estava bem melhor. Sakura ainda passava algumas noites inocentes ao seu lado e em outras ele não estava em lugar nenhum, mas ela não ligava. Ela não ligava para muitas coisas ultimamente.

Sakura entrou na sala de exames assim que Genma se aproximava por trás dela com sua ficha nas mãos. Ela sentou-se na mesa e Genma na sua frente.

"Ok, Sakura. Bem sua pontuação nos testes de estratégia e inteligência foram bastante altos. Extremamente altos, na verdade." Ele olhou pra ela e viu um enorme sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

"Apenas me diga em que esquadrão eu fui colocada." Ela estava prestes a pular da cadeira.

"Sakura, você foi selecionada com inteligência! Ainda haverá missões, mas, isso é ótimo! Você será incluída nos planejamentos estratégicos e reuniões das unidades de inteligência." Ele sorriu enquanto fechava a ficha, mas ela já não estava mais sorrindo.

"Alguma coisa errada?" ele enrugou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu... eu queria o esquadrão de rastreamento." Ela disse em voz baixa.

Ele sabia por que ela queria. Mesmo depois de cinco semanas ela ainda pensava nele e mantinha a idéia de querer encontrá-lo. Genma sentiu pena por ela, mas estava confuso sobre a sua relação com Sasuke. Entretanto ele não ousou perguntar.

"Sakura, ninjas rastreadores são classe especial. Eles têm um trabalho horrível caçando seus próprios ninjas, na maioria das vezes para eliminá-los. Isso exige certo perfil para fazer isso, seu teste psicológico sugeriu que isso não é algo que você possa lidar. Eu sei por que você quer fazer isso, mas mesmo que você tivesse sido posta nesse esquadrão... você não seria designada para ir atrás dele de qualquer maneira."

Sakura olhou para ele, sentindo-se emocionalmente despida por Genma saber. Ele era um bom amigo de Kakashi e havia os visto juntos algumas vezes. Provavelmente isso não era difícil de perceber, ela não parecia conseguir sair da sua depressão e que isso deveria parecer óbvio para todos.

"Ele ainda está vivo, Genma, você sabe de algo?" Ela perguntou com timidez.

"Tenho certeza disso, Sakura. Mantenha as esperanças." Ele se levantou e pôs a mão sobre seu ombro. "A Inteligência é uma ótima tarefa. Muitos ANBU dão seu melhor para entrar, mas nunca conseguem. Você tem uma mente excepcional, agora você pode tornar isso útil a Konoha."

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e sentiu seu desapontamento se esvair. Não ia ser como ela havia imaginado. Ela não ia ser capaz de encontrá-lo e sentiu que tudo estava acabado.

* * *

Kakashi e Neji pararam do lado de fora do enorme complexo do Zetsumeikage e se sentiram quase intimidados pelo que viam. Havia pequenos prédios ao redor de uma grande parede de pedras inacabada. Dentro havia um enorme prédio, quase do tamanho do centro de operações Jounin, tijolos e armas, sólido como uma fortaleza dois níveis mais alto.

Havia alguns homens no alto dos muros vigiando a área e usando seu sharingan, Kakashi podia ver a ausência de chakra neles. Ele fez uma anotação mental de que a maioria dos guardas pareciam bandidos comuns escolhidos com o tempo. Nenhum ninja.

Eles caminharam pra dentro da parede de tijolos e continuaram a observar tudo.

"É isso." Nezumi disse após acenar para um homem próximo a porta da enorme construção. "Bem legal, hein?"

Kakashi e Neji estavam sem palavras; eles não faziam idéia que o complexo tinha crescido tanto em tamanho. Os arquivos indicavam vários prédios pequenos, mas não aquilo que eles viam na sua frente. Uma gigantesca porta de metal dentro da arena se abriu e alguns homens e uma mulher saíram e caminharam até eles.

Se aproximando do pequeno grupo, Kakashi e Neji deram um passo se afastando um do outro em reação. Se tentassem cercá-los, eles teriam mais chances de escapar ficando separados.

"Não se preocupem, ninguém vai atacar vocês aqui." O mais alto do grupo advertiu-os enquanto tomava a dianteira. "Eu sou Kanrei, mas sou conhecido entre as cinco vilas como o Zetsumeikage." Ele fez uma leve reverência. Neji e Kakashi repetiram o gesto.

O homem de cabelo cinza-carvão os observou com seus penetrantes olhos cinza. Ele trajava um robe preto que parecia seda sobre uma camisa e calças. A camisa sem mangas estava presa à cintura por um cinto vermelho e se lia um kanji vermelho no seu ombro – morte. A mulher ao seu lado usava um curto robe vermelho que parecia estar solto na frente.

"Você é Hatake Kakashi e você deve ser um Hyuuga." Ele disse, enquanto os observava.

"Como você sabe disso?" Neji perguntou. Ele distraidamente esticou a manga da sua jaqueta preta com descuido.

"Nós temos nossa própria Inteligência. Tenho Bingo Books de cada vila. Hatake Kakashi parece ser um favorito entre eles." Ele sorriu maldosamente pra Kakashi. "O famoso usuário do sharingan, Copy Ninja Kakashi. Estou surpreso que você tenha se voltado contra sua vila."

Kakashi não respondeu, mas observou Kanrei com cuidado, suas mãos dentro dos bolsos segurando a longo casaco aberto, longe do seu corpo. Sua postura preguiçosa não deixava nada transparecer.

"Gostaria de oferecer uma chance a vocês dois de se juntarem a nós. Temos aqui uma nova vila oculta com muitas vantagens. Nós dividimos tudo aqui; ninjas ganham 70% enquanto os outros homens 30%." Ele deu um sorriso atravessado. "Era dinheiro que vocês estavam atrás, não?"

Não houve nenhuma resposta dos dois.

"Vejo que vocês não confiam assim tão fácil, e eu respeito isso. Na verdade, eu admiro. Também não confio em vocês. Pensem uns dois dias e se vocês estiverem interessados, devem retornar de vez em quando para treinar aqui, pagarei vocês para ficarem ao meu serviço. Acho que vão gostar daqui." Ele se virou para a mulher loira do seu lado e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo curto.

Sua mão deslizou para frente do robe vermelho que ela vestia. Ele se inclinou e o abriu, revelando a homens que estavam na área. "Temos vários tipos de bônus aqui, eu prometo."

Ela apenas olhou para Kanrei e não tentou se cobrir. Kakashi lutou contra a vontade enrugar as sobrancelhas em desagrado e olhar pra Neji.

"Vamos." Ele disse, e os dois imediatamente desapareceram em pequenas nuvens de fumaça.

"Hum… apressados. Eles vão voltar. Não posso perder essa oportunidade." Kanrei disse enquanto beijava a mulher no pescoço. "Nezumi, volte lá em dois dias e continue os encorajando."

* * *

Sakura passou a semana seguinte com seu novo esquadrão buscando informações de rotina pelo País da Pedra. Eles reportaram o movimento interior e pela fronteira dos exércitos da Pedra. Não havia ameaça e a maioria das Vilas Ocultas permanecia da mesma forma. Ela se sentia um pouco entediada, mas estava no comando da sua unidade então tinha algum propósito. Ela deveria se unir com os outros comandantes após as patrulhas para discutir as descobertas e planejar ataques estratégicos se necessários. Ela tinha se tornado bastante habilidosa nisso já que possuía uma mente tática. O grupo geralmente a deixava liderar o planejamento.

Ela passou grande parte do seu tempo com Sasuke e percebeu que havia se tornado uma coisa automática apenas vagar pela casa dele após as missões. A companhia dele havia se tronado cada vez mais bem vinda conforme os dias passavam sem noticias sobre Kakashi.

Infelizmente cada dia parecia o mesmo. A sexta-feira chegou e Sakura pôde trocar seu novo uniforme pelo regular jounin e encontrar Sasuke no pub.

Ela vagava pela rua, observando o céu escurecer com o crepúsculo da noite. Fazia seis semanas desde que Kakashi partira; não se ouvia mais nada sobre isso. Ela escutava murmúrios por Konoha sobre ele de vez em quando, na maioria rumores e ela tentava ignorá-los. Era mais do que ela podia suportar e a sua esperança se esvaía dia após dia.

Talvez ele tivesse ido por bem, talvez ele tivesse feito esta coisa terrível.

Sakura continuou seu caminho até o pub e estava cheio de ninjas de todos os níveis. Todos se divertiam e ela sentiu como se não pertencesse aquele lugar. As risadas bêbadas chegavam aos seus ouvidos e ela as odiava. Ela seguiu seu caminho em meio à massa de pessoas até o bar.

"Saquê." Ela gritou sobre o balcão. O atendente serviu, ela bebeu e pediu novamente. "Outro." E ele repôs.

O pequeno ritual continuou a repetir. Ela se inclinava na madeira escura do bar deixando a bebida deslizar pela sua garganta e esquentar seu estômago. Depois de um curto período de tempo Sakura conseguiu a falta de sensibilidade que procurava invadir a sua mente. Era difícil de se concentrar, mais ainda de sentir. Maravilhosamente sem emoções, ela se virou para olhar a multidão.

Vários rostos sorriam a sua frente, e um sorriso atravessado apareceu em seu rosto. Ela passou pelas pessoas tentando achar uma cadeira, o calor corporal a fazendo suar. A parede se tornou um apoio enquanto ela seguia seu caminho até uma mesa desocupada. Ela sentou-se pesadamente deixando seus pés deslizarem para baixo dela.

O peso da sua cabeça, cheia de saquê, fez ela se encostar sobre mesa. Ela permanecia imóvel deleitando-se na sua embriaguez, aproveitando o maravilhoso estupor domando a sua dor.

Momentos depois ela sentiu uma mão em seu braço e outra levantando o seu rosto. Ela não conseguiu abrir os olhos no momento e soou aborrecida por ser tirada do lugar onde estava. Ela sentiu seu corpo ser erguido e puxado, e de repente ar fresco batendo em seu rosto.

"Sakura, que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Sasuke?" Ela conseguiu abrir os olhos e deu um sorriso bêbado ao vê-lo. Ele a segurava pela cintura e ela o deixava erguer todo o seu peso.

"Você está bêbada."

"Não, eu estou exausta, mas me sinto ótima." Ela sorriu atravessado.

"Você vai se sentir péssima amanhã." Ele parecia zangado.

"Sim, mas agora eu não sinto nada, então se manda e me deixa aproveitar." Sakura o empurrou ligeiramente, mas ele a segurou.

"Vou te levar pra casa."

Sasuke a levou até seu apartamento. Ele a pôs de lado e procurou a chave no bolso dela. Ela estava vagamente consciente que a mão dele passava pelas suas calças até o pequeno bolso onde estava a chave, mas Sakura não fez objeção. Era até uma sensação boa, na verdade. A cabeça dela caiu no ombro dele e ela nem tentou erguê-la.

Sasuke conseguiu apoiá-la enquanto abria a porta e a carregou para o seu quarto. Ele praticamente a jogou na cama e então se sentou ao seu lado. A cabeça dela acertou o travesseiro enquanto ela sentia a suavidade dos seus lençóis.

"Sakura, o que deu em você ultimamente. Você esta agindo como uma pessoa diferente." Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente pra ela.

"Eu sou uma pessoa diferente, sinto muito. Mas não sou mais a garota perfeita que os olhos brilham por você." Ela riu, sentindo-se cruel, mas não se importou.

"Então, essa é a pessoa que você quer ser?" Ele parecia muito calmo.

"Sasuke... qualquer pessoa sã iria querer ser assim? Eu me sinto horrível o tempo todo. Eu... me sinto..." Ela se deitou novamente e cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

_Eu me sinto só._

"Você vai se sentir pior amanhã." Ele sorriu friamente, "Por que não dorme um pouco?"

Ele se levantou e já ia sair, mas sentiu a mão delicada dela segurar o lado da sua camisa.

"Não vá... eu não quero me sentir só hoje à noite." Seus olhos estavam caídos, mas suplicantes e sustentavam uma expressão que ele não conhecia. Os dedos dela brincavam na pele dele sob o tecido.

"Sakura, isso é só o álcool falando. Vá dormir." A voz dele era dura e quando ele tentou se afastar ela o puxou com mais força até ele se sentar novamente na cama.

Sakura agarrou a camisa dele e o puxou contra ela enquanto eles se deitavam. Ela pressionou a boca contra a dele e passou a língua por ela, buscando uma abertura. Ele correspondeu e a beijou com intensidade enquanto passava uma perna para o outro lado dela. Ela continuou a beijá-lo, puxando-o contra ela e passando os dedos por trás da sua cabeça.

Ele passou os lábios pelo pescoço dela enquanto seus dedos apertavam a sua pele.

"Sasuke, eu preciso sentir alguma coisa... me faça sentir algo... além de..." Sakura sussurrou. A cabeça dela se revirou com a deliciosa sensação de ter um homem com ela, da língua dele na sua pele. Sakura sentiu a terrível solidão ser suprimida por alguns momentos preciosos.

Sasuke passou os dedos pela camisa dela começando a erguê-la. Sakura levantou o corpo para ajudar a removê-la. Ele retirou o sutiã dela e sua boca cobriu os seios dela, sua língua macia se movendo por eles. Ela continuava deitada deixando as mãos dele passarem pelo seu corpo, até sua cintura, pressionando as suas coxas, se movendo entre as suas pernas.

"Ah..."

O desejo estava dominando-a, e ela finalmente sentiu alguma coisa além do vazio na sua alma. Era difícil de se concentrar ou aproveitar ao máximo, e Sakura se submeteu e fechou os olhos. Ela podia ouvi-lo dizer delicadamente o nome dela. Ficava cada vez mais suave e ela achava difícil se mexer ou se concentrar, estava tudo tão distante. Seus olhos não se abriam e ela sentiu todo o peso dele sobre o dela.

Estava ficando escuro...

"Sakura... Sakura?" Sasuke chamou quando percebeu seus olhos fechados. "Sakura?", ela havia deixado de responder aos toques dele e ele percebeu que ela tinha perdido os sentidos. Ele deitou a cabeça sobre a barriga dela por um momento tentando se recompor. Ele a olhou e suspirou pesadamente. "Saquê."

Com um dedo ele repôs o sutiã dela e vagarosamente pôs a cobertor sobre ela. Ele já ia terminar de cobri-la quando avistou uma coisa. Uma tatuagem espiralada da ANBU começou a aparecer na pele do ombro de Sakura. Ele se sentou em choque olhado para ela.

_Droga._

* * *

"Então, alguma mudança desde a última vez que nos encontramos?" Perguntou Shikamaru.

"Fomos convidados para o grupo. Nezumi continua a se aproximar de nós. Eles parecem quase excitados, mas acho que isso se encaixa no plano." Kakashi puxou um pouco a máscara. Ele entregou um pergaminho a Shikamaru e foi embora para deixá-lo a sós com Neji.

Ele sentou-se perto do fogo e tirou o tapa-olho que o incomodava tanto. Genma foi sentar ao seu lado, mas os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo.

Genma não disse nada e Kakashi não perguntou. Ele imaginou que se Genma não queria falar nada, as noticias não podiam ser boas. Ele havia dito que Sasuke estava cuidando dela há semanas atrás e Kakashi não conseguia imaginar o que ele diria agora.

"Eu não vou perguntar." Disse Kakashi por fim.

"Ótimo." Genma respondeu.

Kakashi compreendeu.

* * *

Sakura estava aborrecida por ter revelado seu segredo a Sasuke. Ele tinha ficado aquela noite com ela e só foi dormir depois que ela foi acordada pela súbita vontade de ir ao banheiro e dos terríveis sons de infortúnio que vinham de lá. Ela se sentia agradecida por ele não ter dito 'Eu avisei'. Sakura se desculpou na manhã seguinte pela maneira embaraçosa que tinha se comportado e corou quando Sasuke disse que estava tudo bem.

Ela sentiu-se zangada por ter se deixado levar naquele momento, mas entre o saquê e a tristeza ela sentiu uma mudança bem-vinda em relação à dor. Suas emoções se contorciam, Sakura sentia como se tivesse traído Kakashi de algum modo, mas ele havia partido e mesmo assim, nunca havia sido dela para ela ter o traído em primeiro lugar. Foi só uma noite, uma noite gloriosa para acabar com um desejo e então ele se foi da sua vida. O conflito dava um nó na sua garganta.

Ela passava tanto tempo com Sasuke que ela percebeu que não pensava mais tanto em Kakashi; tudo estava por fim se tornando mais fácil. Ela começou a perder as esperanças que ele ia voltar e agora acreditava que nunca mais iria vê-lo novamente. A ANBU consumia o tempo em que ela não estava com Sasuke e Sakura estava ajustada a sua rotina. Ela raramente sorria.

Mais semanas passaram sem noticias sobre ele, até que a décima quarta semana se passou. Sakura estava sentada no centro de operações Jounin assoprando seu café e checando seus deveres. Ela estava na sua semana de folga da ANBU, a qual eles tinham a cada dois ou três meses para se recompor do desgaste do trabalho. Ela observava os Jounins entrando e saindo e sentiu-se contente pelo momento de calma.

Sasuke estava fora trabalhando no centro da ANBU. Sakura não havia começado nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ele, fora aquela noite alcoolizada, mas eles tinham um acordo. Eles estavam juntos, mas não havia nada sexual envolvido, não ainda. Sakura ainda sentia um conflito dentro de si; ela não estava pronta para se entregar a ele. Ela não amava Sasuke e ele não a amava; eles só compartilhavam um conforto simultâneo.

"Ei, você soube? Hatake Kakashi foi capturado na aldeia da Névoa e eliminado." Um chunnin comentou com outro.

"É, eu soube disso. Também ouvi que o Hyuuga escapou, mas eles conseguiram matar uma dúzia de ninjas da Névoa antes." O outro falou.

Ela quase enfiou as unhas pintadas de preto na madeira da mesa enquanto entreouvia. Ela tentava não acreditar nisso.

_O que dois chunnins sabem sobre a aldeia da Névoa? Nada._

Ela conseguia deixar isso pra lá com sucesso, mas ficou mais difícil quando um número de Jounins se juntou. O boato consumia a todos, mas nenhum deles podia negar ou confirmar.

Ela podia sentir os olhos quase lacrimejando, fazia tempo que não chorava, meses, desde o dia em que ele havia partido. Sakura lutou contra a vontade.

_Ela não morreu; ele não pode ter morrido._

Ela se levantou e saiu. Caminhava cada vez mais rápido pelas ruas chegando finalmente em casa onde ela se deitou na cama. Sakura fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes. Ela estava sentindo novamente e odiava isso, ela só queria se sentir fria e insensível.

_Maldito seja por você ter me deixado, por ter ido embora._

_Eu te odeio_.

* * *

Kakashi e Neji estavam parados no enorme prédio com todos os pertences que traziam consigo durante as missões. A longa capa escura de Kakashi balançava com a brisa e Neji ainda usava os óculos escuros.

"As coisas vão ficar interessantes agora, hein?" Neji fez uma pergunta retórica.

Depois de semanas visitando o complexo eles foram convidados para ficar. Eles realizaram algumas missões para Kanrei com sucesso e Kakashi se sentia satisfeito por nenhuma delas ir contra os seus princípios. As pequenas missões tinham sido testes e eles achavam que tinham passado com certeza. Kanrei estava começando a confiar neles ou pelo menos era o que eles pensavam. Kanrei não se apressava, nunca, exceto talvez quando mulheres era o assunto.

Eles estavam conseguindo conhecer bem o Zetsumeikage; sua inteligência, morais incomuns e seu apreço por mulheres bonitas parecia legendário. Ele parecia dispor delas quando quisesse. Quase toda semana chegavam novos "sabores", como Neji as chamava, adornando o braço de Kanrei enquanto o resto delas era entregue aos outros homens ou misteriosamente sumiam. Elas pareciam se tornar presentes para os seus leais ninjas, mas nunca para os bandidos.

Kakashi estava satisfeito por ele e Neji estarem lá. Já era hora de acabar com o complexo e se fosse possível, sair dali nos próximos meses. Ele acreditava que podia ver o final daquela missão e esperava muito por isso. Ele sentia uma vaga desesperança porque a sua Sakura estava com Sasuke agora, mas ele não podia se concentrar nisso, ele devia terminar logo a missão. Eles já haviam investido mais de três meses nela; ele estava cansado.

Kanrei saiu do complexo e caminhou em direção a eles. Eles trocaram apertos de mão.

"Senhores, fico feliz que tenham finalmente aceitado minha oferta." Ele sorriu confortavelmente, mas seus olhos cinza eram afiados e penetrantes. "Deixe-me mostrar as suas acomodações."

Ele os levou para dentro do grande hall, havia quartos nos andares de cima e de baixo e neles pequenas sacadas que davam para o hall. Era uma construção realmente imensa e tinham portas nos fundos em que Kakashi e Neji nunca entraram. Parte da missão deles era descobrir o quão forte e poderoso era o grupo e as armas que eles possuíam. A todo instante eles deveriam reportar os ninjas procurados e criminosos daqui.

Os ninjas ficavam no prédio maior enquanto os meros bandidos viviam nos menores do lado de fora. Logo eles perceberam que só havia por volta de 35 ninjas e 20 e poucos bandidos, menos pessoas do que eles imaginavam. Infelizmente chegavam novas pessoas o tempo todo, então ficava difícil rastrear quem era quem.

"Este é o quarto de Kakashi." Kanrei abriu a porta de um amplo quarto com uma grande cama em uma das extremidades. Era simples, mas acolhedor, não havia janelas e Kakashi não gostou que apenas houvesse uma entrada e saída. As paredes eram cinza como quase tudo, e o chão de madeira escura era rugoso, sem polimento como o piso do seu pequeno apartamento em Konoha.

"O do Hyuuga é na próxima porta. Por favor, sintam-se a vontade. Há um presente de boas vindas para vocês em cada quarto. Por favor, aproveitem." Kanrei partiu com Neji e fechou a porta. Kakashi ficou só olhando para a cama. O volume sobre ela indicava que alguém estava lá, o que não surpreendeu Kakashi nem um pouco.

Ele largou a bolsa e caminhou em direção a cama.

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou com calma enquanto sentava-se na cama retirando os sapatos.

"Quem você quer que eu seja?" ela sussurrou, seus longos dedos se moveram pelas cobertas enquanto ela engatinhava até ele.

"Sakura.." Ele disse apenas.

"É bonito, eu gosto." Ela sorriu enquanto massageava os ombros dele. Era a mulher loira da primeira visita deles. Ela vestia um curto robe branco que quase não a cobria e a sua transparência denunciava seu propósito já que suas curvas eram vistas através do tecido.

"Você pode me chamar de Sakura se quiser, eu sou toda sua agora."

"Não posso te chamar assim e você não pertence a mim."

"Você vai se deitar pra eu te massagear melhor?"

"Eu gostaria que você se deitasse na cama." Ele disse enquanto removia o tapa-olho e a longa capa.

Ela silenciosamente voltou para o meio da cama e se deitou. Kakashi se levantou e engatinhou pela cama por cima dela, sentindo seu aroma de jasmim. Era tão fácil se render, apenas tê-la, fechar os olhos e fingir que o seu cabelo era rosado e seus olhos de um verde profundo.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela e tocou sua boca coberta na dela. Ela o puxou pra perto e soltou um gemido. Os seus dedos tremendo levemente.

"Olhe nos meus olhos." Kakashi disse para ela. Seus olhos azuis abriram e ela se focou no olho vermelho gracejado por uma longa cicatriz. Ele direcionou o chakra pra lá e enquanto ele girava os olhos dela se arregalaram e então se fecharam.

Ele rolou para o lado e suspirou. Ela iria dormir por um tempo e ele poderia descansar sem ser interrompido. Se ele a mandasse embora Kanrei ia suspeitar. E o que será que Neji iria fazer?

* * *

Sakura permaneceu deitada na cama durante dois dias. Ela não queria se aventurar a ouvir mais rumores trágicos sobre o fim de Kakashi. Ela estava com raiva dele por deixá-la, mas em seu coração continuava a acreditar que ele estava vivo.

_Ele era o ninja gênio Hatake Kakashi apesar de tudo._

Ele previu tudo isso, ele disse que iria partir e que ela o odiaria pela sua solidão.

_Bem, você ficaria orgulhoso de mim Kakashi, eu não choro mais. Eu não choro mais por você._

Sakura sentiu uma frieza invadir seu peito. Ela apenas continuou deitada enquanto se afogava nisso. Ela era da ANBU agora, forte e habilidosa. Podia enfrentar qualquer coisa; ela não precisava mais dele. O odiava.

Sakura escutou alguém se mover pelo seu apartamento e percebeu que podia ser Ino ou Sasuke. Ino estava muito distante os últimos meses e Sakura se sentiu preocupada por não perceber o porquê. Sua principal companhia ainda era Sasuke, mas ele parecia também estar indeciso sobre a sua presença. A vontade dele de ajudá-la parecia genuína, mas ela estava muito além da ajuda. Era como ela era agora. Estava mergulhada numa escuridão e parecia se contentar nela. Sakura se sentia doentiamente completa dentro dela.

Sasuke entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Você vai levantar hoje?" Ele pegou uma das mãos dela e observou as unhas pintadas de preto enquanto deslizava o dedo sobre ela. "Você mudou muito."

"Me sinto melhor assim. Prefiro desse jeito." Sakura não olhou para ele, no rosto dela um exemplo contínuo de cinismo.

"Sakura, olhe pra mim." Ela se virou e viu uma expressão preocupada no rosto dele. A dela continuou a mesma. "Eu estive pensando. Olha… a minha oferta continua de pé se você quiser… se casar comigo."

Ela continuou a olhar pra ele com indiferença.

_Por que ele está fazendo isso agora? Justamente o que nós dois precisávamos um casamento sem amor. Bem, talvez seja isso que eu mereça._

"Por que Sasuke? Você não me ama e eu não te amo. Você quer uma esposa que não te ame?" Ela se virou para olhar pra parede.

"Você é importante pra mim, Sakura. Eu me sinto mais eu mesmo quando estou com você. Somos grandes amigos; podemos ajudar um ao outro. Poderíamos fazer dar certo."

Sasuke não tinha tanta certeza. Sakura não sabia que ele passou o tempo com Ino depois da noite em que Sakura havia "passado mal". Ele não sabia o que sentia por Ino, mas às vezes era quase uma necessidade. Ele a queria. Ele tentou deixar pra lá, achando que era apenas falta de sexo, mas Ino invadia seus pensamentos com cada vez mais freqüência. Mas Sasuke estava em dívida com Sakura, ela o havia ajudado durante seu período mais tenebroso, agora ele queria fazer o mesmo por ela. Ele esperava que essa fosse a maneira correta, mesmo que significasse magoar Ino.

Sakura não sentiu nada em relação à pergunta. Nenhuma vontade de dizer sim ou não. Ela havia percebido que nunca mais iria se deixar apaixonar por alguém e na sua mente analítica ela decidiu que seria uma questão admissível, que isso talvez acabasse com a sua solidão. O conflito dele não era tão óbvio quanto o dela, então ela concedeu.

"Tá." Ela respondeu e não olhou para ele.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Revelação.

Obrigada por ler!

Reviews são muito bem vindos (pra pelo menos eu ter uma idéia de quantas pessoas estão acompanhando a fic).

E não precisa ter uma conta aqui no site para fazer!


	11. Revelação

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 11:

Revelação

---

"Neji, Kakashi, estou bastante satisfeito em ver como as coisas progrediram. Não deveria ter levado tanto tempo. Kanrei já permitiu a entrada de vocês nas salas dos fundos?" Perguntou Shikamaru enquanto os homens estavam sentados ao redor de uma fogueira na fronteira entre o País da Nuvem e do Fogo. A noite estava fria e eles se aconchegaram próximo ao fogo crescente.

"Ainda não. Estou prevendo um teste maior. Nós estamos lá há apenas um mês e só fizemos trabalhos pequenos. Não foi preciso muito esforço pra realizá-los, então imagino que ele deve estar planejando outra coisa." Kakashi respondeu.

"Então tenham cuidado. Se algo perigoso aparecer saiam de lá." Shikamaru adicionou. Ele esfregou os braços tentando se aquecer. Ele olhou com certa inveja a longa capa de Kakashi e amaldiçoou silenciosamente o uniforme sem mangas da ANBU.

"Acho que seria mais perigoso se nós fôssemos mulheres." Neji deu um sorriso malicioso. Kakashi riu compreendendo sobre o que ele falava. Kakashi e Neji já agiam com maior familiaridade e tinham grande respeito e confiança mútua.

Neji estava sentado próximo ao fogo, as chamas se refletindo em seus olhos perolados. Seu cabelo escuro caía solto sobre seus ombros e pelas costas da jaqueta preta que usava. Ele escolheu usar o cabelo solto ultimamente, já que não havia necessidade de prendê-lo devido às missões simples que eles eram enviados. As bandagens ainda gracejavam sua testa, escondendo a marca da ramificação do clã Hyuuga.

Kakashi entregou a Shikamaru os pergaminhos e papéis. Eles sempre conseguiam novas informações, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil de explicar a ausência dos deles. Eles não queriam que Kanrei suspeitasse de nada. Eles eram observados, como todos no complexo. Às vezes Kakashi via outro ninja os seguindo de perto quando eles saíam em missões. Kakashi duvidava que Kanrei confiasse em si mesmo; ele era quase obsessivo em relação a isso.

Shikamaru observava os papéis enquanto falava com Neji. Kakashi se levantou e foi até uma das árvores, se inclinando nela enquanto via os homens conversando.

Ultimamente ele vinha tentando afastar os seus pensamentos em Sakura. Não ajudava em nada ficar pensando nela. As noites quietas no complexo davam espaço às lembranças da noite em que eles passaram juntos e ele fechava os olhos tentando revivê-la. E não era apenas isso, mas também o jogo e as longas conversas que eles tinham. Antes de partir ele tinha se tornado quase viciado na companhia de Sakura. Ele desejava poder voltar e encontrá-la ainda lá, seu suave cabelo rosa espalhado sobre o travesseiro, pernas e braços quentes prontos pra se prender ao redor do corpo dele.

Genma caminhou até Kakashi e parou ao seu lado, removendo sua máscara.

"Kakashi, como você tem passado?" Ele perguntou.

"Vai indo tudo bem, Genma." Ele respondeu. Genma pôde ouvir o suspiro na voz de Kakashi.

"Tem algo que você precisa saber, mas você não vai gostar." Ele disse com calma.

"Você não tem me trazido boas noticias desde que eu cheguei aqui, porque hoje seria diferente?" Kakashi disse quase não querendo saber.

_Deve ser melhor não saber._

"Parece que eles vão casar daqui a um mês, Sasuke fez o pedido e ela aceitou. Mesmo assim ela ainda não sorri; isso não a deixou feliz." Genma se sentiu mal dando noticias tão ruins para Kakashi, mas achou que elas deveriam ser ouvidas de um amigo.

"Casar, hum? Creio que estou feliz por ela, se for o que ela quer." Kakashi respondeu vagamente. Por fora ele estava calmo, mas por dentro estava em pedaços. Por que ele não pediu pra ela esperá-lo, por que ele não disse tudo pra ela? Porque ele era Kakashi, e Konoha vinha em primeiro lugar. _Droga, por que isso teve que acontecer agora? Há um ano atrás ou depois? Por que agora? _Ele tinha perdido Sakura e sentia como se algo afundasse dentro dele.

"Sinto muito em ter que te dizer isso, mas achei que seria melhor do que descobrir só quando voltasse." Genma estava tentando ajudar da melhor maneira, mas sentia-se um imbecil por ter que dizer isso tudo a ele.

"Tudo bem, Genma. Cuide-se e eu vejo você em algumas semanas." Ele respondeu, voltando ao local onde os outros esperavam sentados próximo ao fogo sob o escuro céu noturno.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura estava na clareira perto do riacho sob a luz do sol da manhã, a clareira favorita _dele_. Seus sapatos estavam ao seu lado e ela deixava seus dedos se afundarem entre a grama macia. Ela estava trabalhando num jutsu que havia sido mostrado a ela. Era similar à chidori, mas menos poderosa. Consistia em reunir chakra na sua mão e moldá-lo em algo pontiagudo, para usar como uma faca. Era extremamente difícil, especialmente na parte de deixá-lo pontiagudo. A maioria não conseguia fazê-lo.

Ela tentou mais uma vez mover as mãos e formar os selos – cão, dragão, pássaro, dragão, tigre, cão. "Tanto-no-jutsu" uma pequena quantidade de chakra se concentrou nas pontas dos seus dedos, mas não se esticou até a extensão que era preciso. Ela parou e olhou para os seus dedos. Suas unhas negras pareciam ter extensões azuis enquanto ela a segurava para cima como uma garra. _Isso vai funcionar_, pensou Sakura, as unhas de chakra já eram longas o suficiente para cortar uma garganta se houvesse necessidade. Ela sorriu sombriamente.

Sakura se afastou para o canto mais distante da clareira e se sentou. Quantas vezes durante os dois últimos anos ela sentou ali? Por que esse lugar a atraía tanto?

_Como faço pra pôr um fim disso tudo? Quando vou parar de fazer isso?_

Ela se levantou e foi embora, se dirigindo a cidade depois de preguiçosamente enfiar os pés nos seus sapatos.

Sasuke queria fazer uma pequena comemoração no apartamento dela essa noite e ela relutantemente concordou. Ele queria que todos estivessem lá, Sasuke estava se tornando mais amigável e parecia sentir falta de estar entre os amigos deles. Sakura pelo outro lado se tornou o oposto, querendo silêncio e a serenidade de estar sozinha.

Ela não havia permitido que Sasuke a tocasse desde a sua proposta há um mês e percebeu que ele não iria tentar nada até que eles se casassem. Engraçado, casar com alguém em que você não está nem um pouco interessada em dormir. Porque ela estava fazendo isso mesmo? Quem se beneficiaria? A pergunta surgia na cabeça de Sakura várias vezes.

Por que eu sinto como se estivesse traindo _ele_?

_Você o odeia... ele se foi, não é uma traição, ele te deixou, se lembra?_

E Sasuke na verdade estava impressionado com a entrada dela na ANBU e Sakura se sentia aliviada. Ela não sabia dizer por que se importava que ele se importasse, mas de um jeito ela ligava. Ao menos havia alguém que dava algum valor.

Ino parecia desinteressada na amizade delas enquanto Sasuke estava com ela. Ino quase parecia que odiava Sasuke, o que era estranho por que Ino nunca odiava ninguém, nunca de verdade. Bem, ela estaria lá essa noite, com todo mundo, talvez ela pudessem conversar um pouco.

Sakura continuou a caminhar até o prédio da ANBU, sem pressa. Ela iria ter uma missão da inteligência de recolhimento de informações então ela achou que poderia ir até lá pra ver a sua posição.

Ela acabou entrando ao mesmo tempo em que Genma.

"Oi, Genma." Ela disse na sua voz baixa e distante. Ela o olhou rapidamente na direção dele, mas não o reconheceu como um amigo.

"Sakura, como você vai garota? Como a ANBU vem tratando você, já faz cinco meses agora, não?" ele perguntou a ela.

"Quase." Ela respondeu tranqüilamente.

"Meus parabéns." Ouvi que você vai se casar em um mês. Sasuke tem sorte. "Se um dia você se cansar dele, me procure." Ele piscou, tentando fazê-la sorrir.

Ela olhava distraidamente para os bolsos do colete dele e não riu nem sorriu pelo comentário.

"Genma... em que tipo de missão você está trabalhando agora?" Ela perguntou, tentando descobrir alguma coisa.

"Estou fazendo planejamentos de estratégia e inteligência como você, mas..." Genma não tinha certeza de como dizer. "…hum... num nível maior."

"Vocês estão rastreando os ninjas procurados?" Sakura perguntou diretamente agora. Ela estava cansada de esperar por respostas, mesmo estando com raiva de Kakashi, ela não podia tirá-lo da cabeça. Ela precisava dar um final nisso, saber que ele havia verdadeiramente partido por bem.

"Aonde você quer chegar?" Ele perguntou enrugando as sobrancelhas. Na verdade ele nem precisava perguntar.

"Acho que você já sabe." Ela deu um sorriso pretensioso. "Nós somos pessoas inteligentes, Genma, não vamos ser vagos, sim?"

"Sakura, mesmo que eu soubesse de algo, não poderia falar. Como você disse, somos pessoas inteligentes, você já sabe sem que eu tenha que te dizer." Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso pela sinceridade dela.

"É." Ela passou por ele com indiferença, deixando-o sozinho vendo ela partir. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela tinha mudado muito, se o cabelo dela não fosse rosa ele diria que essa não era a Sakura.

Genma caminhou por um longo corredor até a sala de planejamento estratégico d a missão em que Kakashi e Neji estavam. Ele olhou para os rostos na parede, as estatísticas, a fotos, as informações e mapas. Estava tudo fazendo sentido; a missão terminaria logo.

Kakashi e Neji haviam conseguido muitas informações boas durante esses meses e uma resolução para o problema da Vila oculta da Morte estava por vir.

"Ah, Genma, já está quase tudo terminado. Eu sabia que aqueles dois eram a melhor opção." Shikamaru disse sorrindo e parou ao lado de Genma próximo ao quadro de informações. Ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo pela missão estar dando certo.

"Com os rumores da morte de Kakashi muitos ninjas rastreadores foram chamados de volta para suas vilas." Ele sorriu abertamente por causa do seu pequeno plano.

"Provavelmente já é a hora de planejar um ataque ao composto, você não acha?" Genma disse com tranqüilidade.

"Sim, acho que você está certo. Vai levar por volta de um mês de planejamento árduo para termos certeza de que tudo vai dar certo e eu vou escolher a dedo um time pra organizá-lo." Disse Shikamaru exultante.

"Hum, então você vai precisar de ajuda extra? Planejamento de ataque?" Genma deu um pequeno sorriso pretensioso.

"Sim..." Respondeu Shikamaru num tom de cansaço.

"Posso dar uma sugestão?" Ele começou a sorrir pela sua esperteza. Seus dedos tamborilando seus braços cruzados.

"Acho que sim, Genma." Shikamaru pareceu interessado. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

"Haruno Sakura. Ela está no esquadrão de planejamento de ataque, ouvi que ela é hábil em planos táticos e coordena seu time com eficiência. Ela pode ser de grande ajuda aqui." Ele olhou pelo canto do olho para Shikamaru, sem virar o rosto.

"Hum. Vou manter isso sob observação." Ele esfregou o queixo levemente numa expressão pensativa. "Na verdade, vou dar uma olhada na ficha dela, temos que manter as coisas funcionando bem aqui." Ele se virou ainda esfregando o queixo e saiu pela porta.

Genma deu um pequeno sorriso. "Kakashi, meu amigo, você me deve uma."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura vestiu um curto vestido preto para a festa. Ela arrumou pequenos sanduíches e sobremesas e os colocou sobre a mesa da cozinha. E pôs alguns morangos e uvas em uma tigela que refletia as luzes das velas que enchiam o local.

Ela continuou a vagar pelo apartamento ajeitando as almofadas dos sofás, batendo e afofando e guardando as coisas nas gavetas. Ela abriu a porta, assim os convidados poderiam ir entrando sem bater e então sentou no sofá.

Sakura deu um suspiro imaginando a boa anfitriã que deveria parecer para o seu "noivo". Ela odiava essa palavra. Ela fazia a parte dela, mas parecia muito mais um estigma do que um título bem-vindo, assim como era para muitas mulheres que iriam se casar.

Ino foi a primeira a chegar. Ela entrou pela porta usando um vestido azul escuro que fazia seus olhos se sobressaírem mais do que o comum.

"Você está ótima, Ino." Ela disse enquanto abraçava forte a amiga.

"Obrigada." Ino não deu um sorriso muito grande. Seus grandes olhos azuis analisaram a sala até seus ombros parecerem relaxar em conforto.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece... distante? Eu sou a desanimada, você deveria ser a entusiasmada. O que está acontecendo?" Sakura deu um sorriso consolador, ela conseguia fazer isso ao menos para uma amiga.

"Não é nada... problemas com um cara." Ela disse com tranqüilidade enquanto tentava dar um sorriso.

"Qualquer homem que te dê algum problema deve ser um grande bastardo, Ino." Ela deu um sorriso de canto de boca e Ino sorriu levemente. Se ao menos Sakura soubesse que era o homem dela quem Ino queria.

Sasuke chegou alguns minutos depois de Ino, ele olhou na direção dela, mas eles não se falaram. Sakura podia perceber a tensão entre eles e suas habilidades dedutivas começaram a funcionar. Ela os viu evitar o olhar ou falar um com o outro e então tudo fez sentido.

_Ele é o bastardo!_

Sakura balançou a cabeça levemente, ela percebeu que não se importava nem um pouco que existisse alguma coisa entre Sasuke e Ino.

Naruto e Hinata chegaram logo depois seguidos por Lee, Kiba, Choji, Hanabi, Tenten e finalmente Shikamaru. O grupo se sentou e começou a conversas com exceção de Ino que estava perdida em sua dor e Sakura, que quase nem ria mais. Tenten também estava bastante quieta, mas Chouji e Kiba ficavam tentando fazê-la rir e eventualmente conseguiam. Sakura ainda sentia uma similaridade com Tenten, ela estava feliz por ela ter vindo.

Enquanto eles vagavam pelo apartamento, dividindo-se em grupos alcoolizados, falando sobre isso e aquilo, Sakura foi ate a cozinha e pegou outra bebida. O meio estabanado Shikamaru se aproximou dela tentando pegar no seu braço, mas acabou pegando o seio dela.

"Muito bem, Shikamaru." Sakura disse com desdém enquanto entortava os dedos dele com força pra trás.

"Ahhhh... aiiiii... desculpa, Sakura. Nossa, eu estou muito bêbado, mas eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa." Ele olhou a redor, pra ter certeza de que ninguém estava ouvindo. "Eu não deveria te dizer mas, nós estamos recrutando você pra equipe de planejamento estratégico de ataque do meu projeto atual." Ele sorriu bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo, um sorriso torto por causa do álcool.

"Quando?"

"Você receberá a ordem amanhã de manhã. Parabéns, esse é um grande projeto de nível avançado. Você foi altamente recomendada." Ele deu um sorriso espevitado enquanto se balançava de um lado pro outro.

"Nossa, obrigada... puxa." Ela de repente se sentiu feliz. Há quanto tempo ela não se sentia assim. Era maravilhosamente eufórico. Sakura foi até ele com rapidez e o abraçou quase o erguendo do chão.

Shikamaru vagou até o sofá e ela pôde ver os olhos dele ficarem pesados.

"Chouji, acho melhor você ajudá-lo antes que ele desmaie no sofá." Ela riu alegremente e não pôde evitar o enorme sorriso em seus lábios. Ela quase sentiu o peito inchar com a excitação da chegada da ordem.

Sasuke olhou para ela do outro lado da sala onde ele conversava com Naruto com um olhar surpreso em seu rosto devido ao estranho som que ele acabara de ouvir da boca dela.

O grupo continuou a aproveitar a noite, todos beberam e se divertiram e até Sakura começou a participar das conversas e da diversão. Ela estava tão feliz pelas novidades da ordem para a nova missão, finalmente algo para se esperar.

Todos finalmente começaram a ir embora após algo ser quebrado durante uma história animada contada por Naruto. Sakura abraçou Ino antes de ela sair "Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo." Ela disse enquanto a abraçava uma última vez antes de Ino partir.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, Naruto tinha acabado de sair deixando o apartamento vazio, com exceção deles dois. Sakura foi até o sofá e se atirou sobre ele. Ela estava cansada, mas tinha se divertido na verdade. Sasuke caminhou até a cozinha, ainda observando-a. Ela olhou para a bagunça na sua sala de estar enquanto coçava o ombro. Ela deixou a tatuagem da ANBU reaparecer, não havia necessidade de escondê-la agora.

"Quer outra bebida?" Ele perguntou erguia algumas garrafas vazias até achar alguma que ainda tivesse alguma coisa para ajudar a manter a embriaguez. Seus olhos percorreram as prateleiras e armários de vidro procurando algo pra poder beber.

Ele então achou uma garrafa de vinho, dentro de uma caixa com um laço vermelho preso nela e vagarosamente desfez o laço. Ele abriu a tampa de madeira a puxou o vinho do papel aonde vinha embalado. "Hum... ótimo." Ele disse quando leu o rótulo.

"Sakura, aonde você guarda o saca-rolhas?" ele perguntou.

"Na segunda gaveta, à esquerda." Ela disse enquanto deitava a cabeça na parte de trás do sofá. Sasuke começou a cortar o lacre plástico que cobria a rolha.

"Que garrafa você..." Sakura ia perguntar se dando conta que não havia comprado nenhum vinho para a festa. Ela olhou pra cima e viu que ele começava a tirar a rolha da garrafa de vinho que Kakashi havia dado pra ela. Ela só levou um momento para reagir. Logo Sakura estava na frente dele, agarrando a garrafa das suas mãos.

O olhar de choque de Sasuke revelava o quão surpreso ele estava por ela ter se movido tão rápido. "O... o que foi?"

Ela baixou a cabeça olhando para a garrafa em suas mãos, o saca-rolha tinha mal entrado. Ela o desparafusou com leveza, o fechou e pôs de volta na bancada. A garrafa estava fria ao seu toque e ela a apertou contra o peito em proteção.

"Essa não é pra você" Ela disse com a voz baixa. Sakura o olhou de volta e observou a expressão confusa dele por um longo momento. Ela podia sentir a tensão entre eles, o clímax do momento se aproximando, algo que ela podia sentir entre eles desde que ela havia concordado com o casamento. Na verdade não era por ele, nem pelo vinho, e nem por ela. Ela estava com tanta raiva de Kakashi por ter partido, ela amaldiçoava o nome dele agora, mas uma pequena parte dela ainda se prendia a sua _mikomi_, ainda mantinha a esperança.

"...não é pra você," ela disse mais uma vez com tristeza enquanto olhava novamente ara o vinho nas suas mãos. "Sinto muito, Sasuke."

Se ele esperava por isso; ele achava que sim. Compreensão estava expressa no seu rosto. Sasuke estava quase se sentindo aliviado em relação a isso. Ele iria agarra a chance de escapar com as duas mãos e ela estava oferecendo-o livremente e espontaneamente.

"Por que você disse sim?" ele perguntou com calma enquanto colocava as mãos sobre os braços que ela segurava a garrafa.

"Eu não sei." Ela respondeu com sinceridade. "A minha vida estava indo pra baixo e você estava lá."

"Eu ainda estou aqui. Nunca estarei longe de você."

Ela sorriu com franqueza "Obrigada."

O sentimento de compreensão permaneceu entre eles, sem casamento, sem comprometimento. Eles estavam livres como deveria ter sido desde o começo. Sasuke beijou a testa dela antes de sair. Sakura esperava que ele estivesse indo encontrar Ino, ela queria que eles dois fossem felizes, ao menos alguém deveria ser.

Ela sentou-se à mesa da cozinha olhando a garrafa de vinho antes de recolocá-la com afeição de volta na caixa com o seu laço vermelho. Ela não estava cansada, não de verdade, então resolveu dar uma volta. Sua alegria estava sendo reacendida pela volta da sua liberdade e o propósito que ela agora tinha.

Ela caminhou sem pressa até o pub Jounin escutando o barulho da multidão que estava lá dentro.

_Só um saquê não vai fazer mal_, ela pensou inocentemente e entrou. Ela foi até o bar e fez seu pedido. O líquido quente escorreu pela sua garganta e ela praticamente disse "ah" após beber. Seu olhar percorreu a multidão e ela avistou muita gente conhecida. Ela olhou para mesa ao fundo onde muita da elite se sentava. Como quaisquer outras noites estavam todos lá, ao redor da pequena mesa cheia de garrafas vazias e jarros de água.

Genma, Anko, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai sentavam-se sossegados, diferentes da barulhenta clientela ao redor.

Genma olhou para Sakura e ela se sentiu envergonhada pelo modo que falou com ele mais cedo.

"Desculpe." Ela mexeu os lábios sem pronunciar o som e tentou dar um sorriso. As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram e ele se levantou da cadeira, dizendo alguma coisa aos seus companheiros e jogando dinheiro sobre a mesa. Ele caminhou e sentou-se no banco ao lado dela no bar.

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendo." Ele sorriu de volta. "O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?" Ele perguntou.

"Só vim dar uma volta."

"É bom ver você sorrindo de novo. O que aconteceu?"

"Shikamaru me disse que eu acabo de ser colocada no time de planejamento de nível avançado, estou muito satisfeita. Provavelmente eu deveria manter isso sob sigilo, mas... ah, ok." Ela sorriu de novo. Ela também não ia mais se casar, mas ela não contou isso pra ele.

"Então você foi escolhida. Quando você recebe sua ordem?"

"Amanhã." Ela ergueu a mão pro atendente trazer outra bebida, mas Genma a segurou e virou Sakura em direção a ele. Ela ficou confusa e olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Acho que você deve vir comigo." Ele disse. "Quero que você veja uma coisa... bem, em particular... antes de amanhã."

Ela ficou ainda mais confusa e incomodada que ele talvez estivesse dando em cima dela. Genma era um cara legal e ele não parecia estar à espreita como na noite em que ele a beijou, mas Sakura estava atenta. Ele estava sendo enigmático.

Genma continuou a segurar a mão dela e a guiou até a porta. Eles caminharam em silêncio por um tempo até que chegaram ao prédio da ANBU e foram pela porta da frente até um corredor escuro. Eles passaram por ele e Genma começou a procurar por uma chave em seu bolso.

"Eu não sei se posso te preparar pra isso, vai ser um choque... ok." Ele estava tentando preveni-la, afinal seria melhor do que ela descobrir na frente do esquadrão inteiro.

A porta se abriu e ela entrou na sala escura. "É nisso aqui que eu vou trabalhar?", ela sorriu, "Qual o grande segredo?"

Ela ligou o interruptor e as luzes fluorescentes fizeram um zumbido antes de piscarem e acenderem, finalmente iluminado a sala. A boca de Sakura se abriu e ela olhou ao redor da sala. Fotos enchiam a parede, assim como listas, mapas e itinerários. Havia nomes, lugares, datas e eventos. A grande tabela de eventos se destacava no centro do quadro de informações

**Cronologia dos eventos:**

_Hatake e Hyuuga chegam_

_Hatake e Hyuuga se reencontram com a ANBU_

_Kanrei convida ao complexo_

_Kanrei dá missões_

_Hatake e Hyuuga são convidados para o complexo_

_Etc..._

"Ele está... ele está... isso é..." Sakura sentiu sua respiração acelerar e ela entrou em choque. Não era um sonho. Tudo o que ela havia passado se reprisou na sua cabeça, meses de preocupação, meses de ansiedade e solidão. Quando ela estava finalmente aceitando tudo, ela descobre a verdade.

"Depois de... todo esse tempo... é só uma missão... uma porcaria de missão!" A raiva fez aumentar a sua voz.

Genma foi pego de surpresa, ele estava certo de que Sakura iria chorar e ficar feliz porque Kakashi estava a salvo, mas ela parecia furiosa.

"Quem mais sabe disso?" ela perguntou sem rodeios.

"Shikamaru, alguns dos planejadores que você não deve conhecer, Tsunade é claro, e Sasuke." Ele estava imaginando porque ela reagiu dessa forma.

"Sasuke sabe? Acho que faz sentido agora, o porquê de ele estar conversando com Neji no dia em que ele partiu." Sakura começou a pensar usando sua habilidosa mente analítica, levando em consideração tudo o que havia acontecido no passado. Fazia sentido que Sasuke soubesse, fazia sentido que Genma estivesse tão certo de que Kakashi estava vivo. Agora ela entendia por que Kakashi disse que ela iria escutar certas histórias, e que ele o conhecia melhor do que qualquer pessoa.

Ela sabia que ele não iria se virar contra sua própria vila, mas os constantes boatos a desmotivaram. Foram meses de dor, ela começou a ser contaminada pelos pensamentos da traição dele e isso a deixou em pedaços por dentro. Ela era uma pessoa despedaçada, nunca seria a Sakura que ele abandonou novamente.

"Obrigada por me mostrar isso tudo, Genma." Ela disse com calma. Sua tristeza pareceu ter voltado e ele questionou a sua decisão de ter mostrado antes a ela.

"Você não está feliz, Sakura?" Genma indagou.

"Estou satisfeita que eles estejam vivos e que os rumores não sejam verdadeiros... sim, eu acho que estou." Mas ela não parecia nem um pouco feliz. Genma enrugou as sobrancelhas.

"É melhor nós irmos. Vou ter problemas se formos pegos." Ele a levou até a porta.

Sakura foi embora depois de agradecer Genma novamente, ela caminhou devagar e quando chegou em casa nem lembrava que caminho havia tomado. Sua mente estava tão ocupada com o completo redemoinho de eventos que aconteceram a ela nas ultimas horas.

Ela lutou contra a vontade de chorar, gritar e quebrar alguma coisa. Ela não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo, futilidade, raiva, deslealdade, alívio, dor... amor. Quando ela se deitou na sua cama, a confusão se amontoou. Ela mandou a felicidade ir embora; ela não a queria mais, o conforto e a escuridão da solidão eram tudo que ela precisava.

Ela continuou quieta, evitando sentir medo de começar tudo de novo, suportar de novo a enorme perda que ela tinha sofrido durante os últimos meses a assustava. Ela se negou a sentir qualquer tipo de sentimento em relação a isso, era apenas trabalho agora.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi encarava o teto do seu quarto no complexo enquanto permanecia deitado confortavelmente na sua ampla cama. Ele descansava as mãos atrás da cabeça e deixava seus olhos percorrerem as rachaduras e falhas no espaço branco acima dele enquanto examinava seus sentimentos sobre o que Genma havia dito a ele. _Casados._

_Era pra acontecer de algum jeito,_ disse a si mesmo. Ele não era o tipo de homem pra se casar, na verdade Kakashi se repreendia pro nutrir o pensamento de ter algum tipo de relacionamento com uma garota quatorze anos mais jovem, mesmo que agora ela tivesse vinte e fosse excepcionalmente inteligente, e sem mencionar que era linda. _No que eu estava pensando?_ _Provavelmente era só desejo_, ele mentiu para si mesmo e tirou Sakura dos seus pensamentos.

Kakashi se levantou e se coçou através da camiseta preta e amarrotada que estava usando. Ele esfregou o símbolo da ANBU no seu ombro. _O que eu não faço por vocês_, ele pensou.

Assim que chegou à área comum do complexo ele pôde ver Neji alguns degraus abaixo falando com alguns ninjas. Kanrei tinha pedido que Kakashi sentasse com ele essa noite e ele imaginou que se aproximava o momento do teste maior ou algo assim que Kanrei queria deles.

Kanrei era um homem calmo, mas parecia um pouco demais entusiasmado em tê-los lá. O jantar estava sendo trazido da cozinha e ele já estava sentado à mesa com sua bebida.

"Kakashi, sente-se." Ele fez menção ao lugar ao seu lado.

Kakashi se sentou notando a mulher loira da sua primeira noite no complexo sentada no chão ao lado de Kanrei. Ela estava parada e sorriu pra ele com nervosismo quando ele olhou pra ela. O robe preto que ela usava era longo e estava solto sobre seu corpo.

"Minha pequena loira aqui diz que você não quer nada com ela." A voz dele era macia e profunda, e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em questionamento.

"Eu estava cansado quando chegamos. Eu espero não ter ofendido nenhum dos dois." Kakashi olhou para baixo em sinal de respeito.

"Claro que não, eu estava apreensivo que ela tivesse ofendido você." Ele respondeu.

"Não, nem um pouco." Kakashi disse com calma.

"Ela me disse que você mencionou o nome de uma mulher. Sakura." Ele deu um sorriso pretensioso. "Quem é ela?"

"É uma amiga. Eu não a verei de novo, então isso não tem muita importância." Kakashi sentiu-se incomodado pela pergunta pessoal e desejou não ter falado o nome dela.

Kanrei sorriu. "Você gostaria que eu a trouxesse aqui?" ele perguntou. Kakashi não podia dizer se ele estava jogando verde ou se falava sério.

"Não, obrigado." Kakashi observou a expressão de Kanrei. Era sempre fria e inalterável, quase como a de Sasuke.

Kanrei olhou para a loira. Ele segurou o queixo dela e ergueu a sua cabeça para o alto até que ele ficasse de joelhos. Ele retirou a mão trazendo-a em direção a mesa e de repente a lançou com força em direção ao rosto dela.

_Snap!_

O som de pele batendo na pele soou pelo salão quando a mão de Kakashi segurou o pulso de Kanrei enquanto ele lançava na direção da garota. Ambos se entreolharam. O rosto de Kakashi estava calmo e a comumente inabalável expressão de Kanrei era quase pasma, mas não furiosa.

_Um teste, _Kakashi pensou,_ ele está testando a minha velocidade._

"Kakashi, por favor, não faça isso de novo." Kanrei sentiu a pressão em seu pulso diminuir. Assim que ele a soltou, sua mão voou de novo batendo no rosto na pobre garota. Ela cambaleou para o lado e começou a chorar em voz baixa segurando a bochecha.

"Levante-se daí." Ele ordenou. A garota sentou-se de novo e Kakashi pôde ver o rosto dela sangrando. Kanrei passou o dedo pela bochecha dela misturando o sangue com as suas lágrimas.

"Você já pode ir." Disse Kanrei como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela se levantou e correu pelo salão ainda segurando o rosto. Ele olhou para a mancha vermelha no seu dedo e sorriu sombriamente quando o provou. "Tem gosto de medo." Ele sorriu com malícia.

Outro teste, Kakashi raciocinou, dessa vez ele estava testando respeito e lealdade. Kakashi teve vontade de fazê-lo voar e bater na parede com uma explosão, mas ele teria que esperar.

"Você não confia em mim." Kakashi disse com tranqüilidade.

"Não, não confio." Ele respondeu. Kanrei deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou pensativo pra parede mais distante.

"Sakura… que belo nome."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***** **Tanto-no-jutsu**: 'Tanto' é um tipo de adaga em japonês. No original a palavra em inglês foi usada para o nome desse jutsu, mas achei meio brega colocar "adaga-no-jutsu!", então pesquisei o termo em japonês pra dar mais credibilidade ao golpe. =)

N/A: Então a Sakura finalmente se livrou do Sasuke e descobriu que o Kakashi ainda está vivo!

Ai, eu adorei o Genma nesse capítulo! Vocês não?

Depois desses capítulos intermediários agora a história vai começar a andar. Aguardem!

Próximo capítulo: _Um longo tempo por vir._


End file.
